LE MYSTERE DU TOIT VIDE : Le Retour de Sherlock
by romybook
Summary: Une traduction dans ma langue natale de ma première histoire : Tout commença par leur rencontre. Tout s'acheva par sa chute. C'est ce que John pensait mais il se trompait. Tout dans sa vie lui rappelait Sherlock. Il était partout. John continuait de supplier Sherlock d'être en vie. Il va bientôt comprendre ce qu'est une vraie surprise John et son detective, Sherlock et son bloggeur
1. Tout commence avec John

**CHAPITRE 1 : Toutes les histoires commencent avec John**

_Cimetière Highgate, Janvier 2012_

John regardait la tombe de Sherlock Holmes, un sentiment d'horreur au fond de lui. La situation entière était une erreur. Pourquoi devait-il lui parler ? Sherlock n'était plus là. Il ne le serait plus désormais…

John se racla la gorge. À vrai dire, il y avait bien certaines choses qu'il souhaitait dire à voix haute. Et peut-être, oui, peut-être, Sherlock pourrait l'entendre…

- Tu… Tu m'as dit un jour… que tu n'étais pas un héros. Il y a eu des fois où je ne pensais même pas que tu étais humain, mais laisse-moi te dire ça, tu étais… le meilleur homme… le plus humain… Être humain que j'ai connu de toute ma vie et personne ne me convaincra jamais que tu m'as menti, alors… voilà. J'étais si seul… et je te dois tellement. Mais s'il te plaît, il y a juste une dernière chose, une dernière chose, un dernier miracle, Sherlock, pour moi, ne sois pas… mort. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Arrête ça. Arrête ça.

… Un peu plus d'un an plus tard …

_427 Park Lane, banlieue de Londres, Mars 2013_

John Watson était dans son bureau, entouré de carton déjà clos. Une boite, cependant, était encore ouverte devant lui. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques objets à empaqueter. Les déménageurs allaient et venaient rapidement, le perturbant légèrement dans son entreprise. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, il attrapa le dernier objet qui figurait sur son bureau. Cet unique objet qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer. Cet unique objet qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs…

…

… Vingt-cinq mois plus tôt …

_Buckingham Palace, Décembre 2010_

John regarda Sherlock qui était enveloppé dans un simple drap. Son regard passa du visage de son ami au niveau de la ceinture. Il le fixa légèrement.

- Tu portes des sous-vêtements ? demanda John.

- Non, répondit Sherlock.

- OK.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis, éclatèrent de rire.

- A Buckingham Palace, ajouta John. Bien. J'ai du mal à me retenir de voler un cendrier.

Sherlock recommença à rire.

…

_Plus tard dans le taxi_

- Ok, la cigarette, comment as-tu su ? demanda John.

- La preuve était juste sous ton nez, John, comme toujours tu vois mais tu n'observes pas.

- Observer quoi ?

- Le cendrier, répondit Sherlock en sortant l'objet de son manteau.

John rigola, suivit de prêt par Sherlock.

…

John fixait le cendrier, son esprit rempli de souvenirs, une larme sur sa joue. Il se décida enfin à le mettre dans son carton puis ferma la boite. Ca y'est, c'était fait. John quitta le bureau et après cela la maison. Sarah était bien sûr, sur le pas de la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire alors il ne s'arrêta pas en passant devant elle. Mais, après quelques pas, il se retourna finalement.

- Sarah, je suis…

- Ne le dit pas, John. Je sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas.

- Mais…

- Ca fait plus d'un an et tu penses toujours à lui. Tu es devenu aussi fou qu'il l'était.

- Ne parle pas de lui ainsi, dit John, la voix rempli soudainement de colère. Il ne le mérite pas. C'est juste que tu ne le connais pas.

- Il est mort, John. Sherlock est mort.

John suffoqua une seconde. C'était toujours aussi difficile à entendre.

- Peu importe, dit Sarah. Je t'enverrais les papiers dans la semaine. Adieu.

Sarah ferma la porte de sa maison, l'ex-foyer de John, même s'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti comme tel. Il n'avait plus de foyer maintenant. Plus depuis, Sherlock…

John secoua sa tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la maison. Ainsi, son mariage se terminait si facilement. John avait toujours rêvé du jour où finalement il se marierait. Ca ne s'était pas passé comme il s'y attendait. Loin de là.

- Bon sang, Sherlock, tu n'es plus là et pourtant tu arrives toujours à mettre un terme à mes histoires d'amour…

Lui parler était une des habitudes de John. Une habitude qui avait assurément était une des raisons de l'échec de ce mariage, s'il devait être honnête. Si vite…

John marcha dans la rue, à la recherche éventuelle d'un taxi. C'est alors qu'il passa devant un sans-abri qui était assis à peu de distance de la maison de Sarah. De nouveau, les pensées de John se tournèrent vers Sherlock. Les SDF avaient toujours cet effet là sur lui. Son réseau d'informations préférait. Comment Sherlock pouvait-il encore avoir autant d'influence sur sa vie ? John haussa les épaules. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Sherlock avait eu et aurait toujours cette influence sur lui.

Comme d'habitude, John sortit une pièce de sa poche. Même si son salaire de docteur n'était pas des plus élevés, pour John, donner aux sans-abris était une façon d'honorer la mémoire de Sherlock. Voilà pourquoi, il offrit un peu d'argent à l'homme.

- Merci, répondit une voix grave, profonde.

John regarda de nouveau l'homme, essayant de distinguer ses traits derrière sa barbe, son chapeau, son manteau… Même si la voix semblait familière, il ne connaissait assurément pas cet homme. John hocha la tête. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, une sorte de malaise. À présent, il voulait véritablement trouver un taxi et aller quelque part. N'importe où !

…

Quelques heures plus tard, John était assis à son bureau, réfléchissant à sa vie. Il semblait être coincé dans une boucle éternelle. Avant de rencontrer Sherlock, il vivait déjà là dans ce petit appartement. Il n'avait aucun but dans sa vie à cette époque. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il ne désirait plus vraiment vivre. Puis, Sherlock était entré dans sa vie, chamboulant tout sur son passage. Bien sûr, John n'avait pas vu à ce moment-là à quel point Sherlock était important. Il n'avait pas vu ou peut-être tout simplement n'avait-il pas voulu voir que Sherlock était le centre de sa vie, de toutes ses journées. Et leur travail, bien sûr, avait toute son importance. Mais, après sa mort, il avait véritablement compris la signification de ce proverbe qui disait que l'on réalise l'importance d'une personne seulement au moment où on la perd. C'était si vrai et si déchirant. Même s'il ne voulait l'admettre à quiconque. Personne n'avait été aveugle, pourtant. Quand Sarah était revenu dans sa vie – et Dieu seulement sait pourquoi – John s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait trouver une façon d'avancer. Malgré cela, il était revenu à son point de départ dans ce petit appartement, qui semblait toujours prêt à l'accueillir. Au moins, il avait à présent un travail. Et ce, grâce à Sherlock. John n'avait pas oublié ce que Sherlock lui avait un jour dit : « Le travail est le meilleur remède à la tristesse ». C'est ce qu'il avait donc fait : il avait continuer à travailler dans le domaine où il était le meilleur : permettre aux gens d'aller mieux. Aux gens mais pas à lui. Sherlock avait tort finalement… Si seulement ce n'avait pas été à ce propos… Le travail n'était absolument pas un remède. Juste un rappel constant des jours où tout était parfait, quand il n'avait pas un moment à lui pour penser, pas un moment pour s'ennuyer, pas un moment pour être seul à vrai dire. Sherlock avait été là tout le temps. Bien sûr, parfois, il passait des jours sans parler, parfois c'était un vrai emmerdeur. Mais il était là. Son véritable ami. Son seul ami.

Et maintenant, il était seul, plus perdu que jamais, plus triste que jamais. Il n'avait rien à faire en ce dimanche matin. Ce n'était pas son jour de Mrs. Hudson. Ni celui de Greg. Donc, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était trop seul avec lui-même, John ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença à vérifier les nouvelles. Les nouvelles criminelles pour la plupart. Après la mort de Sherlock, l'intérêt de John pour ce genre d'affaires n'avait pas diminué. À vrai dire, Sherlock avait éveillé en lui une réelle passion. Et même s'il ne possédait qu'un pourcent du génie de Sherlock, John essayait toujours de résoudre les affaires qu'il trouvait sur le blog qu'il avait l'habitude de suivre. Après une prise de connaissance de toutes les informations concernant ces cas, John passait un certain temps à y réfléchir. Puis, il postait ses conclusions. Bien sûr, il n'existait plus de cas aussi intéressant que ceux qu'il avait pu traiter avec Sherlock. Même aux criminelles, il semblait manquer. Néanmoins, cela restait un petit quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose qui l'aidait à tenir. John ricana. Tout à coup, son propre comportement semblait lui rappeler Sherlock. Lui qui s'ennuyait toujours. Il disait tout le temps que les gens ne leur apportaient que des affaires ennuyeuses. John comprenait un peu cela désormais. Mon Dieu, Sherlock lui manquait tellement. John sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. La douleur commença à s'étendre. Son épaule était à présent douloureuse. Puis sa jambe. Son corps tout entier.

John regarda l'heure. Il était encore un peu tôt mais il pouvait très bien y aller maintenant. À vrai dire, il en avait besoin. John éteignit son ordinateur et prit son manteau. Alors, il quitta l'appartement.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, John arriva au cimetière, devant la tombe de Sherlock. Le dimanche était toujours leur journée. John parlait à Sherlock pendant des heures tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il soit bel et bien mort. Ses propos semblaient peut-être fous mais encore maintenant, il pensait qu'il aurait dû ressentir physiquement, dans son cœur, la mort de son ami. Mais ni son cerveau, ni son cœur, n'avait ressenti cela. Pas pour l'instant. Alors, il continuait à venir. Il continuait à parler. Et c'était toujours le plus beau jour de sa semaine. John pleurait beaucoup le dimanche. Quand il était seul, seul avec Sherlock, il pouvait enfin trouver la force de laisser son cœur parler. Ça avait toujours été un acte très difficile. Depuis son enfance, il était un garçon secret, timide, réservé. Sa relation avec son père, puis avec Harry, et finalement la guerre ne l'avait pas été à ouvrir son cœur. Mais, maintenant, il le regrettait. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de s'ouvrir. Excepté avec ce grand et bel homme aux cheveux bouclés. SI seulement il lui avait parlé. Vraiment parlé. À propos de choses qui importaient. C'était son seul et plus gros regret. Parce qu'à présent, il ne voulait plus partager avec quiconque ne serait qu'une partie de son cœur. Il avait essayé. A de nombreuses reprises. Avec sa psychiatre, avec ses amis et partenaires, puis avec Sarah. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait le comprendre aussi parfaitement que Sherlock. Personne…

Juste après sa mort, John avait voulu mourir lui aussi. Il pensait que se suicider était probablement la meilleure des idées. La vie ne serait plus jamais la même sans son extraordinaire détective. Mais alors, il avait pensé à Sherlock. Ce sentiment si fou qu'il avait toujours en lui et qui lui disait que Sherlock n'était pas complètement parti. Il ne pouvait juste pas le faire. En réalité, la douleur rendait les choses plus réelles et d'une certaine façon elle l'aidait à vivre.

Après un long monologue, John dit les mots qu'il exprimait toujours en dernier pour Sherlock.

- S'il te plait, Sherlock, pour moi, ne sois pas mort…

Alors, John retourna à sa vie, à sa routine quotidienne, à son éternelle tristesse.

…

À quelques pas de là, caché derrière un arbre gigantesque, se trouvait Sherlock, en chair et en os. C'était néanmoins une pale image de Sherlock. L'homme était à peine reconnaissable. Bien plus maigre. Bien plus pale. Avec des cernes prononcés sous ses yeux. Ses yeux, eux-mêmes, étaient injectés de sang. C'était dur de le regarder. Surtout, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses distinctes pommettes. Sherlock avait toujours eu un visage adorable. Mais à présent, il n'était qu'un fantôme.

Rapidement, Sherlock essuya ses yeux. Il s'était fait une promesse qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Et ce, même si sa main droite était en train de taper sur son téléphone.

**Pour toi, je ne mourrais jamais – SH**

Envoyer le message aurait été si facile. Mais il ne le fit pas. Malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, cela valait véritablement le coup. Protéger John valait indéniablement le coup. Un ami si sincère…

Comme d'habitude le dimanche, Sherlock pensa à John, à propos de leur amitié. Et comme d'habitude, il se força à arrêter. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il était un adolescent, Sherlock s'était fait une autre promesse qu'il comptait tenir, car elle en valait elle aussi la peine : dans son propre intérêt, pour sa propre santé mentale, il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir, de se préoccuper de qui que ce soit, de s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit. Mycroft disait toujours que c'était une faiblesse. Et c'était si vrai pour lui. Pendant la plupart de sa vie, cela ne lui avait demandé aucun effort particulier. Mais depuis, qu'il avait perdu John, cette partie de lui voulait s'échapper. Il se souvint du moment où il se trouvait sur ce maudit toit. Il aurait pu tout gâcher, juste pour John. S'inquiéter pour quelqu'un était en effet si dangereux. Alors, Sherlock se remémora un autre moment difficile : la deuxième fois où il avait failli tout envoyer en l'air, la deuxième fois où il avait failli courir vers John et l'attraper dans ses bras juste pour lui montrer, parce qu'il voulait qu'il sache, que oui, il était bel et bien en vie. Depuis ce moment-là, chaque jour avait un supplice, un moyen de montrer combien parfois il pouvait être désintéressé.

…

Un peu plus d'un an plus tôt

Mrs. Hudson venait juste de quitter John. Finalement seul, John lui avait parlé, à sa tombe en fait. Les mots qu'il disait étaient déchirants. C'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Mais, le pire allait encore venir.

Après les funérailles donc, même s'il avait dit à Mrs. Hudson qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Baker Street pour l'instant, John comprit qu'il devait au moins essayer. De toute façon, il avait ses affaires à récupérer.

Après un court voyage en taxi, trop court pour lui, John marcha jusqu'à la porte du 221B. C'est alors que le pire se produisit. John commença à trembler. Pas seulement ses mains. Son corps tout entier. Avec une force de caractère impressionnante, il trouva la volonté d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne la ferma pas derrière lui, c'est ainsi que Sherlock pu tout voir. Après seulement deux pas, par un cri profond, sorti tout droit de sa poitrine, John tomba sur le sol. À cet instant, Sherlock se mit à marcher vers lui. Il était déjà déguisé, personne ne pouvait donc le reconnaître.

Alors, John commença à pleurer. Entendant les bruits, Mrs. Hudson accourut jusqu'à lui. Elle essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais John luttait. Il était en train de parler. Sherlock était trop loin pour entendre. Mais après un moment, il comprit. Ce n'était que son nom que John répétait inlassablement. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, John était en train d'halluciner.

Sherlock se rapprochait dangereusement de la porte. Il avait déjà abandonné sa mission. Vivre sans John était trop douloureux. Voir John dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur. Mais, alors, il le vit. La seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à continuer son voyage en enfer : l'homme de Moriarty. Son plus proche ami. Bien plus qu'un ami, cependant…

C'est alors que Sherlock ressentit en lui les premiers accès de fureur. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulut infliger de la souffrance à autrui. Il voulait faire du mal, si désespérément. Si seulement Moriarty avait été encore en vie… Il l'aurait capturé et l'aurait fait supplier de le laisser en vie. Deux fois, comme Irène lui avait dit un jour… Tout était si injuste. Alors que les hommes de Moriarty étaient libérés, lui, Sherlock était inutile, et John, le bon John était littéralement en enfer.

Ce fut la première fois que Sherlock voulut réellement reprendre de la drogue. Il avait lutté à l'époque… Pendant quelques temps. Mais il ne pouvait résister à l'idée de prendre une cigarette. Il en mit une dans sa bouche. Il avait rêvé de ce jour depuis si longtemps… C'était pire que tout. Pas le goût, évidemment. Mais la vue…

…

Assurément, Sherlock avait lutté contre ses propres sentiments, quels qu'ils aient été. Maintenant, il y était juste habitué. En fait, il avait cessé de se battre contre ses démons. La drogue l'avait aidé, et ce depuis toujours, à ne pas ressentir !

Mais, malgré toutes les luttes, malgré toutes ses convictions, Sherlock avait oublié que parfois, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Et c'était pour cette simple raison – et non pas à cause de sa mission – que Sherlock continua de suivre John alors qu'il quittait le cimetière. En plus d'un an, il était devenu son ombre.

**« Si seulement cela pouvait arriver, alors je serais de retour dans ta vie, avant même que tu puisses t'en rendre compte… »**

**Un petit commentaire en partant... SVP. Merci.**


	2. Un bon petit meurtre

**Chapitre 2 : Un bon petit meurtre et nous revoilà sur les rails**

_Route de Westminster Bridge, Londres, 30 Mars, 12h_

L'inspecteur Lestrade marchait dans la rue, tel un robot. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas bonne mine. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il avait toujours cet air fatigué. Crimes, délits et infractions ne le laissaient plus tranquilles. Peu importe l'heure de la journée, Greg était toujours en alerte. Ainsi, quand Sally l'appela un peu plus tôt, il ne fut pas tellement surpris. Ni par le lieu du meurtre, ni par l'identité de la victime. Les criminels avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination… Néanmoins, il était quelque peu contrarié. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. À vrai dire, l'inauguration en Décembre 1999 avait été son premier assignement en tant que sergent. Depuis ce jour, il venait régulièrement ici pour voir la beauté de Londres. La vue était si belle. Mais, plus que cela, il savait que son ex-femme n'aimait pas ce lieu. Il savait donc qu'il serait seul, entouré pourtant d'une multitude de gens, perdu en eux. Et maintenant, voilà qu'un connard venait de souiller l'endroit. Qui pouvait avoir eu la stupide idée de tuer quelqu'un ici ? Au moins, son investigation devrait être assez simple. Un espace clos et élevé. Des témoins à foison… Tout pour plaire à un détective.

Dommage que le meurtrier n'est pas attendu le matin. Quand pourrait-il enfin avoir une nuit complète de sommeil ? Greg n'avait jamais compté ses heures au travail mais depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il était complètement submergé. Il avait tellement à faire. Tous les jours. Et puis, son travail n'était plus aussi attirant qu'avant. À vrai dire, Greg avait un peu perdu sa foi en la justice. Après tout, la justice avait failli à Sherlock…

L'esprit saturé par ses pensées, Greg finit par atteindre la scène de crime. Quasiment. En face de lui se dressait l'attraction touristique payante la plus populaire de l'Angleterre, et l'un des endroits les plus populaires de la capitale : Le London Eye. Cette gigantesque roue était vraiment belle à voir, spécialement la nuit. Et maintenant, un meurtre avait été commis dedans. Greg ferma sa veste et se plongea dans les bruits et les lumières habituels des officiers de police.

Le corps avait été trouvé dans l'une des capsules, peu de temps après le meurtre. Depuis ce moment, la victime avait été transportée, sur le sol, près de la roue. Le légiste avait déjà fini son travail sur le corps. À présent, il attendait de l'emporter avec lui à la morgue. Mais avant cela, Greg devait le voir, ainsi que toute la zone délimitée par les policiers… À côté du corps se tenait Donovan. En fait, elle l'attendait, prête à raconter à l'inspecteur tout ce qu'elle savait. Sally avait un petit sourire sur son visage. Un sourire qu'elle essayait de camoufler mais Greg savait très bien qu'elle adorait les scènes de crime originales.

- Je t'écoute, dit Greg au sergent.

Sally regarda ses notes une dernière fois. Puis, elle redressa la tête, certaine de ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, la victime est Ronald Adair, notre célébrité politique. Il a payé pour être seul dans la capsule, sans raison apparente. Il a été trouvé gisant sur le sol, une balle en pleine tête.

- Quoi ? Il était seul. Je pensais que tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait des témoins.

- Oui, enfin, je veux dire, il y avait beaucoup de monde aux alentours mais pas avec lui.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait voir l'incompétence de ses collaborateurs. Sa propre attitude, néanmoins, le perturbait. Il avait tellement l'impression de ressembler à Sherlock…

Greg regarda un instant le corps. La blessure été précise. Il était sans aucun doute mort sur le coup. Il n'y avait pas tellement de sang dans la capsule. Et surtout, il n'y avait aucun autre indice. Okay, l'affaire n'allait pas être si aisée.

Greg se tourna vers Sally et lui dit :

- Commençons l'enquête, alors…

…

_Appartement de John, 31 Mars_

John se réveilla à 10h ce dimanche matin-là. Pour une fois, il avait passé une bonne nuit. Une autre semaine de travail venait de se dérouler et c'était enfin son jour de congé. Il attendait beaucoup de ce jour, comme à chaque fois. Tous ses dimanches étaient exceptionnels, de toute façon. Dire qu'il n'avait encore rien vu…

John se prépara son petit déjeuner. Après une gorgée de son thé favori, il alluma son ordinateur. Il alla chercher son plateau qu'il posa à côté de son PC. Puis, il alluma la télé. Il avait tellement dormi qu'il devait vérifier à la fois les nouvelles de la nuit et de la matinée.

Au même moment, il entendit l'alerte de son ordinateur et lu la bannière au bas de l'écran de la télé. Pendant quelques secondes, John essaya de suivre les deux écrans à la fois. Mais c'était impossible. Avant qu'il ait le temps de choisir entre les deux, un flash info débuta. John augmenta le son de l'appareil. Puis, il se concentra.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut le London Eye. Son intérêt s'accrut. La caméra fit ensuite un zoom sur le corps qui reposait déjà sous un drap. Après cela, il aperçut un groupe d'officier et au premier plan, Lestrade était là. John ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Il paraissait de plus en plus fatigué au fur et à mesure des jours. De plus, il était assaillit par une horde de journalistes. Le pauvre… Malgré cette pensée, John sourit. Sa journée s'améliorait encore, si c'était possible…

Après la télé, John s'intéressa sur son PC aux articles qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Ronald Adair était le ministre des affaires étrangères après tout. C'était quand même une nouvelle incroyable. John était de plus en plus intrigué. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cette affaire : c'était décidé, ce serait son enquête de la semaine.

John prit la télécommande mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'éteindre le poste, il entendit la voix de Lestrade qui s'était enfin décidé à parler. Ce n'était pas très brillant. Même si les mots de Greg étaient positifs et politiquement corrects, John voyait que sous la surface il était complètement perdu. En fait, Greg était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il le connaissait donc bien.

John prit son téléphone de la poche de son pyjama.

**Tu vas bien ? – JW**

Une seconde plus tard, son mobile sonna.

**Retrouve-moi à la maison ce soir, si tu es intéressé **** - GL**

**Je serai là à 7 heures. Je vais aller voir le lieu du meurtre. – JW**

**Dis bonjour à Sherlock de ma part… - GL**

**Je n'aime pas être espionné, Greg ! – JW**

**Tu sais très bien que je te surveille, John. J'essayais juste d'être sympa… - GL**

**À plus tard. – JW**

…

Après sa visite hebdomadaire à la tombe de Sherlock, plus courte que d'habitude, John rejoignit le centre de Londres. Dans le taxi, pour la première fois en si longtemps, il se sentit heureux. Dans un certain sens. Il ne comprit pas ce sentiment de chaleur qui se diffusa dans sa poitrine. Mais c'était de toute façon rassurant.

Il quitta le taxi, à quelques pas du London Eye. Il voulait marcher un petit peu, histoire de se vider la tête. John regarda fixement la grande roue. C'était toujours surprenant de la voir. John ne faisait pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Quelques instants avant qu'il arrive à côté de la roue, qui était assaillie par une foule immense – touristes et curieux – John se prit les pieds dans quelque chose sur le sol. Il commença à tomber mais un homme le rattrapa au dernier moment. L'homme était en fait un sans-abri. John ne l'avait pas du tout vu, assis qu'il était par terre. Avec un réflexe quasiment magique, l'homme s'était levé et avait attrapé le bras de John. Avant que John puisse le voir, il se retourna et récupéra ses affaires.

- Faites attention, dit l'homme avant de partir rapidement.

John haleta. Pas à cause des mots que l'homme venait de lui dire. Mais à cause de sa main qui l'avait. Que lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ? De nouveau, un sentiment de chaleur rempli son corps entier. Quand finalement, John se remit, l'homme était déjà quelques mètres plus loin. John racla sa gorge et prit une inspiration profonde.

- Merci, cria-t-il.

L'homme était loin mais John vit qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu de la rue. Ce n'était qu'une seconde, mais John le vit bel et bien. En fait, il aperçut un élément étrange qui lui rappelait quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Sur sa veste, l'homme portait un logo. Un mot ou plutôt un nom : Sigerson. Ce n'était pas un nom commun mais il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu par le passé… Bon sang ! Cette journée était de plus en plus étrange et de plus en plus intéressante.

John atteignit la roue quelques secondes plus tard, encore confus. Après un moment, il marcha tout autour d'elle, observant et pensant. Il se sentait si petit, à côté à cette construction gigantesque. Il se souvint de Sherlock et de son indifférence face à l'astronomie.

_Oui, Sherlock, la Terre tourne autour du Soleil. Oui, nous sommes de misérables créatures. Mais, toi, Sherlock, tu es un dieu. Tu l'étais, du moins…_

…

_Appartement de Greg, 19h_

Greg prépara quelques amuse-bouche. Les bières étaient au réfrigérateur, prêtes à être débouchées. Il ne manquait qu'une chose. Une personne, en fait.

Au même moment, John sonna à la porte de Greg.

- Tu as une horrible mine, dit John avec un demi-sourire.

- Je pense que je le mérite à cause de tout à l'heure…

- Pas besoin d'en parler. Alors, dis-moi… Qu'as-tu caché aux journalistes ?

Greg rigola un instant. C'était du John tout craché.

- C'est une affaire un peu étrange en fait. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler qui était l'Honorable Adair. Mais pour un politicien, l'homme était plutôt sans histoire. Pas vraiment d'ennemis sur notre territoire, juste quelques opposants. Une ex-femme appelée Edith Woodley qui est restée sa meilleure amie. De toute façon, elle a un alibi : ça fait trois mois qu'elle est à New York. Il ne semblait pas avoir de partenaire régulier. Donc, pas de petit(e)-ami(e) jaloux. Il était entièrement dédié à son travail. Tu te rappelles surement que sa famille est particulièrement riche.

- Oui, je me souviens que lorsque le Premier Ministre l'a choisi ouvertement, plusieurs de ses opposants ont crié au scandale.

- Exactement… Mais sa mort ne semble pas correspondre à un motif financier. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi il était seul dans sa capsule. Les employés de la roue nous ont dit qu'il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur hier soir. Ils ne l'avaient même pas reconnu mais comme il leur a donné une grosse somme d'argent, ils l'ont laissé monter.

- Quelque chose le tracassait.

- Il semblerait.

- Tu sais où il était avant de venir au London Eye ?

- Il a travaillé toute la journée. Il avait plusieurs réunions. Il a quitté le Palace de Westminster à 20h. Le taxi l'a emmené à Downing Street…

- Quoi ? Le premier ministre est impliqué.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Tout simplement parce que personne n'a vu où il est allé. On ne l'a retrouvé que sur les caméras du métro à 21h30. Il est allé directement à la roue. Il a fait la queue pendant un certain temps avant de monter dans la capsule à 22h30. Ils ont trouvé le corps à 23h15.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?

- Aucun témoin.

- C'était donc un tir longue-distance.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Le problème est que le calibre de la balle est du 7.62. Une arme de ce calibre n'aurait pu se situer qu'à 800 mètres maximum. Nous avons vérifié tous les bâtiments dans le périmètre. Grâce à la réputation d'Adair, j'ai tous les officiers de Londres sous mes ordres. La recherche n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais on n'a rien trouvé. Pas même un petit bout de merde…

John gloussa.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, John. Demain matin, je dois faire une déclaration. Ils vont tous se moquer de nous, une fois n'est pas coutume. Bien sûr, l'investigation va se poursuivre. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'ira pas bien loin.

- On réalise à quel point la mort de Sherlock Holmes est une perte pour toute la communauté, ne penses-tu pas ?

- Tu prêches à un convaincu… Je pense que même Anderson et Donovan sont en manque de leur « Freak ».

John sursauta à la mention de ce surnom.

- En parlant de Holmes, reprit John après un moment, je pense que Mycroft est celui qui peut t'aider avec ton enquête. Après tout, il est le Gouvernement Britannique, selon Sherlock. Il pourrait t'aider avec le Premier Ministre…

- Il n'est pas vraiment mon ami, tu sais.

- Je peux juste lui envoyer un sms, si tu veux.

- Bien sûr que tu ferais ça pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : étant donné que nous sommes privés du génie Holmes, prenons celui qui est influent.

Après cela, Greg et John continuèrent à parler du meurtre. Ils cherchèrent à analyser la scène, le ministre mort, tout ce qui se rapportait à l'affaire, avec le même sens d'observation et de déduction que leur ami perdu. C'était difficile car même si Sherlock avait toujours tenté de leur expliquer son travail, ils n'avaient jamais réellement compris ce qu'il voulait leur enseigner. Alors, ils firent de leur mieux. À la fin de la soirée, la seule chose dont ils étaient certains était que le tireur était évidemment un sniper, sans doute un homme des forces spéciales. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas le lieu du tir, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas l'arme utilisée, c'était assurément un tireur expérimenté qui avait été aussi précis que discret. Et il ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

- Que vas-tu dire, demain ? demanda John finalement.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. J'ai vu le Commissaire Général un peu plus tôt et il m'a raconté une histoire, à laquelle je dois coller. Meurtre par une personne inconnue – mais probablement un fou – pour une raison inconnue – mais puisqu'il était ministre des affaires étrangères, cela doit avoir un rapport avec son travail. Donc, en gros, un ennemi de notre nation qui est aliéné. Que penses-tu de cela ?

- Complètement fou. Personne ne va en croire un mot…

- Je le sais très bien.

- Pourquoi es-tu celui qui doit délivrer cette histoire aux journalistes ? Pourquoi es-tu en charge de l'affaire de toute façon ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. C'est ma punition…

- À cause de Sherlock.

- Le Commissaire n'est pas fou. Il a été le premier au courant pour Adair. Il est celui qui m'a choisi.

- Peut-être que c'est pour tes compétences.

Greg laissa échapper un rire ironique.

- Tu es naïf, John, naïf ou très gentil.

- Sherlock a ravagé notre vie de façon si permanente.

- Je ne peux dire le contraire, répondit Greg dans un bâillement.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. Je t'envoie un sms dès que j'ai des nouvelles de Mycroft.

- Très bien, John. Merci pour ce soir. Bien mieux qu'autre chose.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, John était dans un taxi se demandant ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Était-il trop tard pour contacter Mycroft ? Ce n'était jamais trop tard pour lui et John le savait très bien. Mais il était légèrement inquiet à l'idée de le joindre. Il n'avait pas vu Mycroft très souvent ces derniers temps. Et c'était toujours lui qui le contactait. Jamais John. Ces quelques pensées lui donnèrent le courage de prendre son téléphone. Il en avait marre de Mycroft et de ses mystères. Toute sa confiance. Peut-être pouvait-il enfin réussir à le perturber ? Et maintenant, que dire ?

**Quelque chose est arrivée. Appelle-moi. – JW**

Les deux jours suivants, John bombarda Mycroft de sms. Il n'avait pas répondu au premier. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de vie. C'était du Mycroft tout craché. Il voulait être celui qui prenait les décisions. Cela ennuyait John. Beaucoup. À vrai dire, Mycroft était celui qui était responsable de la mort de Sherlock. Il aurait dû l'aider.

Voici quelques messages que John envoya à Mycroft, entre deux patients, puis quand il était seul chez lui :

**J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une affaire. N'hésite pas à m'appeler ! – JW**

**Je ne suis peut-être pas Sherlock mais je travaille vraiment sur un cas. C'est pour Lestrade. Tu sais, Greg ? Celui qui a aidé ton cher frère. – JW**

**Bon sang Mycroft. Tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur. Et je le pense. Personne ne peut compter sur toi. – JW**

**Si tu ne réponds pas, je vais venir à ton bureau… - JW**

**Bien sûr, ce n'était que des mots… J'ai changé d'avis, ne m'appelle pas. Plus jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. – JW**

John était particulièrement en colère tout simplement parce qu'il savait que Greg était dans une mauvaise situation et qu'il avait besoin de récupérer sa position.

…

Le mercredi, John décida qu'il en avait réellement fini avec ses messages pour Mycroft. Il avait un si gros problème d'ego et de pouvoir. Dommage pour lui… De toute façon, John avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que de penser à Mycroft. Il venait juste de finir sa garde et maintenant il avait son après-midi quotidienne avec Mrs. Hudson.

Après la mort de Sherlock et l'incident du retour à la maison, John n'avait pu oser revenir au 221B Baker Street. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait supporter de rester éloigné de Mrs. Hudson indéfiniment. C'est ainsi que tous les mercredi après-midi, ils avaient commencé à prendre un thé tous les deux chez Speedy's, juste à côté de son ancien logement. C'était difficile pour John de venir à Baker Street mais c'était bon de revoir sa vieille amie. Petit à petit, John commença à la ramener jusque chez elle, jusqu'à la porte. Puis, un jour, il trouva le courage d'entrer. À présent, ils prenaient le thé chez Mrs. Hudson et ils regardaient quelques stupides shows à la télé. Ça avait toujours été leur truc.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de Sherlock. Ils ne prononçaient même pas son nom. Ils n'allaient pas non plus dans l'appartement. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient effrayés par leur propre réaction, mais aussi par celle de l'autre. De toute façon, c'était un peu le sanctuaire de Sherlock, là-haut. Au début, John s'était demandé comment Mrs. Hudson pouvait vivre sans le loyer de l'appartement. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas posé la question. C'était un sujet délicat. Et elle n'avait jamais expliqué. La raison était simple. Elle recevait toujours le loyer et elle croyait qu'il venait de John lui-même.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux tort. Chose amusante, ce fut en ce mercredi si spécial qu'ils étaient sur le point de recevoir la visite de ce mystérieux donateur.

Il était 18h quand John quitta l'appartement de Mrs. Hudson. Elle était à ses côtés, prête à lui envoyer son dernier bonsoir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, John se revit quelques mois plus tôt. La voiture noire qui l'attendait, prête à l'embarquer dans l'antre de Mycroft. Il ne venait jamais par lui-même. Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui il était bel et bien là… Juste en face de John. Dans le même type de costume. Tenant la même canne. Un vrai fantôme. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Le cœur de John commença à battre un peu plus fort. Si Mycroft était là en personne, quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire. Alors, John se rappela. Sherlock était déjà mort. Le pire était déjà arrivé. Plus rien ne pouvait le perturber à présent. _Faux, John…_ _Tu vois mais tu n'observes pas et donc tu ne peux rien déduire !_

John eut l'impression qu'il voyait la scène de plus haut. Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger. C'était juste impossible. Il était si confus.

Après un moment, Mycroft comprit qu'il devait faire le premier pas. Il marcha donc à leur rencontre. Il s'arrêta juste devant Mrs. Hudson.

- Cette très chère gouvernante, il s'exclama.

Puis, il l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Je ne suis que la propriétaire, mon chère, répondit-elle en rigolant.

John les regarda, chacun leur tour, perplexe. Qu'était-il arrivé à Mycroft ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Était-il dans un univers parallèle ? Peut-être que Sherlock était encore là dans ce monde…

- John, dit Mycroft de sa voix froide. _Ceci, en revanche, était habituel._

Mycroft présenta sa main à John, qui était particulièrement lent à comprendre. Sherlock aurait détesté ça. Alors qu'ils se serraient la main, John recouvra ses pensées. Quelle était la dernière chose qu'il avait dite à Mycroft ? Quelque chose de méchant, assurément … John rosit légèrement même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas à être honteux de son attitude, ni de ses sentiments.

- J'aime beaucoup tes sms, John, lui dit Mycroft avec une voix étrange. Ils me font penser à mon frère. Il t'influence tellement…

John sourit et Mycroft lui répondit de toutes ses dents. C'est ainsi que leur relation redevint amicale.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Mrs. Hudson, John et Mycroft grimpèrent dans la voiture. Avec son index droit, Mycroft appuya sur un bouton qui était caché dans le toit. Il se tourna ensuite vers John.

- Nous sommes tranquilles à présent, lui dit-il. Je sais que tu as des tas de questions, John. J'ai moi-même quelques informations pour toi. Après te les avoir dites, je ferais de mon mieux pour te répondre.

- Je t'écoute, répondit John, complètement concentré.

- Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour les messages. Je ne pouvais répondre. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je sais que tu me pardonneras. Comme tu l'as déjà compris, la mort de Ronald Adair est bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraît. Ce n'est pas une affaire pour la police. Je suis désolé pour Lestrade mais c'est moi qui suis en charge. Adair n'a pas été tué par un terroriste. Je sais que c'est une théorie que le Commissaire apprécie particulièrement. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un fantasme de ce vieux bonhomme. À vrai dire, le meurtrier d'Adair est un dangereux criminel. Le plus dangereux criminel que la Terre ait jamais porté.

- Je ne pense pas, non, murmura John.

- Je sais de quoi je parle, John.

- Dans ce cas, si tu sais qui il est, pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter ? Demanda John amèrement.

À présent, il était en colère.

- Nous ne connaissons ni son nom, ni son visage.

- Comment peux-tu en être savoir que c'est lui, alors ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point. Nous sommes à sa recherche depuis plusieurs mois. Nous sommes plus près que jamais. Parce que nous savons qu'Adair l'a rencontré avant le meurtre. Il était donc à Downing Street.

- Ce ne peut pas être le Premier Ministre, Mycroft !?

- Nous ne savons pas vraiment mais des personnes plutôt intelligentes travaillent là-dessus.

- Si seulement il était là, conclut John.

Mycroft ne répondit pas. Pendant quelques minutes, ils regardèrent chacun à travers leurs fenêtres. La voiture avançait. Des paysages connus se succédaient. John se souvenait de cette route… Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant.

- Je t'ai dit que l'enquête a commencé il y a quelques mois, reprit Mycroft, décidé à aborder le sujet. En fait, elle a commencé il y a un an et demi.

John calcula dans sa tête.

- Sherlock n'était pas mort à ce moment-là… Est-ce qu'il savait ?

- Bien sûr. Nous travaillions ensemble sur cette affaire.

- Pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne me l'a dit ?

- Parce que c'était dangereux, John, pour vous deux. Vous auriez pu mourir.

- Sauf que quelqu'un a bel et bien tué Sherlock. Et ce n'était pas cet homme mystérieux qui n'a ni visage, ni identité. Et LUI était le plus dangereux criminel sur Terre…

- C'était un psychopathe, c'est sûr. En fait, notre homme mystérieux, comme tu dis, travaillait avec Moriarty.

- Comment ?

- Je suis désolé de te dire les choses sans prendre de gant, John. Mais il y a plus que cela. Nous savions que vous étiez tous en danger. Sherlock ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça car pour lui c'était de sa faute. Alors, il est venu me voir avec un plan. Ou peut-être, était-ce le mien…

Les secondes qui suivirent, John entendit des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Les phrases de Mycroft n'étaient qu'une succession de mots. Mais tous ces mots ne voulaient rien dire ensemble. Mycroft dut les répéter plusieurs fois avant que John commence enfin à comprendre. Sherlock avait falsifié sa propre mort. Sherlock avait menti. Mais…

- Sherlock… vivant… et nous sommes à St Bart's.

- En fait, dit Mycroft doucement, il t'attend en ce moment même à la Morgue avec Molly et le corps d'Adair.

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Mycroft. Il ouvrit juste la porte. Puis, il commença à courir.

**À votre tour d'écrire : n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires !**


	3. Qui es-tu

**Chapitre 3: Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon meilleur ami?**

_Hôpital St Bart's, Mercredi 3 Avril, 19h_

Les derniers mots de Mycroft résonnaient encore dans la tête de John alors qu'il courrait. « Il t'attend en ce moment même dans la Morgue ». Ce n'était pas possible. John ne pouvait le croire. Il devait voir l'homme de ses propres yeux. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'hôpital, John se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sherlock, sur ce satané toit… Il ressentit alors la même douleur qu'il avait reçue dans sa poitrine ce jour-là. Sherlock était si loin de lui et il ne voulait pas qu'il bouge. Sa main était suspendue, tendue vers lui comme s'il voulait le toucher. Cela lui fendait le cœur. Puis, John visualisa le sang, tout autour du visage de Sherlock. Ce merveilleux visage n'était pas fait pour saigner. Il y avait quelque chose ici qui n'allait pas. John le ressentait littéralement. Sans doute parce que c'était le cas. Sherlock lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'observait pas. Peut-être était-ce bien vrai. A la vérité, quand John avait vu son ami mort, il avait complètement perdu pied, il ne pouvait ni voir ni comprendre, encore moins analyser. Il débordait juste d'émotions. Des émotions qui le submergeaient, qui l'écrasaient. Mais en fait, peut-être que sa première impression avait été la bonne… John devait tirer tout cela au clair.

Sherlock était en train de regarder le corps d'Adair. En fait, il avait pratiquement son nez dessus. Il bougeait rapidement, comme à son habitude. Il se sentait si heureux de pouvoir travailler de nouveau. Enfin ! Cette dernière année avait été particulièrement difficile… Il n'avait eu qu'une mission : observer. Il n'avait pas le droit d'enquêter. Enfin, pas vraiment. Tout simplement parce qu'il devait garder un profil bas. Les mots de Mycroft. C'était si éloigné du tempérament de Sherlock. Lui était un frimeur qui aimait se servir de ses dons pour impressionner. C'était ça qu'il faisait. Mais, plus que cela, ces affaires étaient son seul moyen de continuer à vivre. Sherlock disait toujours qu'il s'ennuyait. Bien sûr, c'était vrai. Mais, une part de lui avait besoin de ses enquêtes pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à propos de la vie en général, des sentiments tout particulièrement. Il devait donc restait occupé. Autrement, il était un peu (ou plutôt beaucoup) autodestructeur. C'était le côté sombre, « le passager noir » de tout génie. Avant de connaître John, Sherlock se noyait dans son travail. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il était seul car il savait que c'était vrai (et c'était assurément déprimant) mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser cela de lui-même. C'était difficile. Difficile à expliquer. Difficile de vivre avec. L'esprit de Sherlock était si compliqué. Tout spécialement quand il cherchait à contrôler son cœur. Quand John était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock s'était vu changer petit à petit. Il faisait des progrès. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une régression. Le fait est qu'il n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir à propos de cela parce que John avait rempli sa vie et c'était très bien comme cela. Mais alors, à cause de sa fausse mort, il avait perdu non seulement John, mais aussi son unique moyen de se contrôler, de contrôler son cerveau, de contrôler sa vie en fait. Le seul moyen qu'il connaissait en tout cas…

Revoir un corps mort, si près de lui, était vraiment extraordinaire. Il aurait pu sauter de joie. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas quelque chose dans son esprit qui l'en empêchait. C'était tellement différent de l'attitude habituelle de Sherlock. Cette réflexion sur ses sentiments ! Mais c'était bien trop important pour juste les oublier…

- Alors, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, dit Molly dans un sourire. Maintenant que John et toi allaient être de nouveau ensemble, je pense que c'est le moment que j'attendais pour accepter.

Sherlock releva la tête. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Il n'avait rien entendu à part le nom de John. Il sourit brièvement à Molly. Peut-être serait-ce suffisant…

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sherlock. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis habitée. Surtout depuis ces derniers mois. À vrai dire, te parler est un peu rassurant. Tu es comme un animal de compagnie : je te parle, tu t'en fiches, mais je me vide la tête. Et ça fait tellement de bien.

- Je suis content d'être ton animal de compagnie, Molly Hooper.

Molly rougit légèrement puis elle rigola. Elle n'aurait pas pu parler ainsi à Sherlock deux ans plus tôt. Mais sa mort avait tout changé. Elle était celle qu'il était venu voir lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide. Au départ, elle s'était sentie privilégiée, heureuse d'être celle choisie par Sherlock. Mais, si elle devait être totalement honnête, elle savait déjà à cette époque que rien ne pourrait jamais arriver entre eux. Elle voyait bien les regards de Sherlock à l'égard de John. Il y avait tant de sentiments en eux… Bien sûr, au tout début de la mort de Sherlock, Molly avait encore le béguin pour lui. Il avait toujours eu un étrange effet sur elle, il était si brillant. Mais, pendant cette année, elle avait commencé à mieux le connaître tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait vu davantage. Elle était consciente qu'il était complètement déprimé. Et puisqu'il ne voulait ni voir ni parler à Mycroft, il venait la voir elle. Cette année avait vraiment tout changé entre eux. Progressivement, elle s'était sentie plus sure d'elle quand il était dans les parages. Peut-être parce qu'elle pouvait enfin voir en lui à quel point il était vulnérable, à quel point il était humain. Les gens voyaient toujours Sherlock de la façon dont il désirait qu'ils le voient. Le voir plus souvent et parfois de si mauvais humeur, en si mauvais état avait changé tout cela. Alors, Sherlock et Molly étaient devenu amis, de vrais amis. A la façon dont on pouvait l'être avec Sherlock. Elle savait qu'il lui avait donné le meilleur de lui-même, étant donné la situation. Et Molly avait enfin compris qu'elle ne désirait rien de plus. À vrai dire, Sherlock était fait pour être avec une seule et unique personne… Un seul pouvait le comprendre. Un seul pouvait le gérer, le supporter. Celui-là même qui était en train de pénétrer dans la Morgue, juste à cet instant-là…

Molly le vit la première. Elle se figea. Au même instant, Sherlock se retourna car il avait senti l'homme arriver. Pas scientifiquement : il ne l'avait pas entendu, ni respirait son odeur. Il l'avait senti dans son cœur…

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant une seconde.

Mais c'était bien trop à supporter pour John qui s'évanouit.

Ce l'était également trop pour Sherlock qui se réfugia donc dans son cerveau et toutes ses pensées commencèrent à se succéder à la vitesse de la lumière.

…

_Palace Mentale de Sherlock_

John. Souvenirs des derniers mois. John qui pleure la première fois qu'il retourne à leur appartement. Les cris de John chaque nuit lors de ses mauvais rêves, ses cauchemars, plutôt. Les mots de John, chacun de ses mots lorsqu'il venait le voir tous les dimanches. Sa douleur, chaque jour de sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait quitté…

Puis, le seul souvenir qu'il s'était jusqu'alors forcé d'oublier ou en tout cas de bloquer à l'intérieur de la salle la plus sombre, la plus difficile d'accès de son palace.

- John, vous devez me parler, lui dit Ella Thompson, sa thérapeute. Vous avez fait tellement de progrès en deux ans. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner.

- Je ne veux juste pas en parler.

- Il faut que vous le disiez. Seulement une fois.

- Vous m'avez déjà dit cela.

- Et pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Une thérapie est inutile si vous ne souhaitez pas aller mieux.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je tout simplement arrêter.

- On peut essayer autrement. Parlez-moi de Sherlock…

- Ne prononcez pas son nom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est trop dur.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- …

- Dites-moi quelque chose à propos de lui. Juste une seule chose. Qu'aimiez-vous le plus chez lui ?

- …

- Allez, John. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire.

- En réalité, je ne peux pas. J'abandonne, Ella. Je suis désolé.

John quitta le cabinet sur ses mots. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Juste après qu'il ait fermé la porte, John murmura des mots qui stoppèrent pour un instant le cœur de Sherlock.

…

Sherlock rouvrit ses yeux. L'homme qui probablement, qui assurément l'aimait était juste en face de lui. Cet homme venait de s'évanouir et Sherlock ne faisait rien car, juste comme cela, son cerveau n'était plus qu'un vide sidéral.

Une première…

- Sherlock, fais quelque chose, lui cria Molly.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle criait. Sherlock semblait enfin l'entendre, la comprendre même. Molly était à côté du corps de John.

- Prends la bouteille d'alcool à l'intérieur de ce meuble, lui dit-elle en l'indiquant du doigt.

Sherlock bougea rapidement. Il attrapa la bouteille. Puis il se dirigea vers John. Il poussa Molly légèrement. C'était le signe qu'il voulait s'en occuper à présent. John. Son bloggeur. Seul lui comptait réellement. Molly attendit un petit peu puis quand elle vit que John commençait à ouvrir ses yeux, elle s'éclipsa. Molly était loin d'être stupide. Ils avaient besoin d'un moment, rien que pour eux.

John s'éveilla graduellement au son de la voix de Sherlock. Et maintenant son cerveau comprenait que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- John, John…

Sherlock semblait inquiet. C'était déchirant.

Sherlock était proche de lui, de son visage. Plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il tenait sa tête. Cela semblait si légitime. John écarquilla les yeux à de nombreuses reprises, fixant le détective avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton corps, de ton visage, espèce de salaud… ?

C'était les derniers mots que Sherlock s'attendait à entendre. Mais, grâce à John, Sherlock pu enfin respirer. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il était complètement terrifié par ces retrouvailles. Il les avait imaginées chaque jour depuis qu'il avait quitté John. Il avait visualisé chaque possibilité. Mais, jamais, jamais John prenait bien les choses. C'était donc une vraie surprise.

Sherlock aida John à se relever.

- Est-ce … que… ça va ? demanda Sherlock après un instant.

John s'agrippait à la table d'autopsie, juste à côté d'eux, tournant le dos à Sherlock.

Il se retourna. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, il envoya son poing dans la figure de Sherlock. Le plus fort possible. Sherlock chancela.

- Comment as-tu osé me faire cela ? dit John.

Sherlock suffoquait. Même s'il se l'était imaginé de long en large et en travers, il n'avait jamais trouvé quoi répondre…

- Comment as-tu osé ?

- Je… Je suis désolé John. Je le suis vraiment. Mais je devais le faire. Mycroft t'a dit…

- Je me fiche de ce que m'a dit Mycroft. Je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche, Sherlock.

La façon que John avait de prononcer son prénom était si dure à entendre. Il y avait de l'amertume, de la tristesse. Et Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos. Bien sûr, il devait s'excuser. Mais à cet instant, il avait besoin de récupérer son John, celui qu'il connaissait.

John commença à marcher tout autour de la pièce. Voir le visage de Sherlock était trop difficile. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être submergé par de tels sentiments contradictoires. Il voulait le frapper (à nouveau) mais aussi caresser ses pommettes proéminentes (plus proéminentes qu'il ne s'en souvenait), lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais aussi le prendre dans ses bras, le forcer à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, la raison de son départ, ce qu'il ressentait mais il était aussi effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait entendre. Alors, il marchait. Et il se taisait. Et il essayait de ne pas penser. Mais c'était impossible. Il y avait bien trop de questions qui flottaient dans cette pièce. John avait peur de ces questions, peur de ses propres sentiments. Une seule chose pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, la première chose qu'il l'avait véritablement aidé à son retour d'Afghanistan. La seule chose qui pouvait le faire sourire. Il avait besoin de récupérer son Sherlock, celui qu'il connaissait. Il savait donc exactement quoi faire.

- Ronald Adair, hein… Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé à propos du corps ?

Sherlock regarda John, une étincelle dans ses yeux. Une étincelle d'espoir. Une étincelle de gratitude. Il savait très bien ce que John était en train de faire. Bien sûr, les deux hommes devraient parler de ce qui était arrivé. Mais aucun des deux n'était prêt à gérer cela pour l'instant. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la situation. Ils n'étaient pas le type de personnes qui montrait ouvertement leurs émotions. Un peu de temps était nécessaire pour apprendre comment faire. Ils le voulaient. Ils en avaient besoin. Mais pour l'instant, parler de l'affaire était leur soupape de sécurité.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur John, Sherlock commença à tourner autour du corps. Il expliqua à John ce que John avait déjà appris de Greg. Sherlock en était conscient mais il savait aussi que John avait toujours adoré le voir faire cette sorte de danse, le voir tomber dans cette sorte de transe lorsque son cerveau bougeait plus rapidement que l'éclair.

- Assurément le travail de M, conclut Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils.

- M ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il n'était pas supposé savoir, dit Mycroft, en pénétrant dans la Morgue… Mon frère…

Sherlock hocha la tête.

- Il a le droit de savoir, Mycroft, dit Sherlock amèrement. On s'était mis d'accord que si je revenais, je pourrais tout lui dire. À vrai dire, on a besoin de John. J'ai besoin de John.

John suffoqua et rougit à la fois. Pourquoi était-il en train de rougir ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que Sherlock venait de dire qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Impossible. Qui était cet homme ?

- C'est vrai, John, dit Mycroft. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu vois, mon cher frère a un plan pour attraper M… Comme d'habitude !

Sherlock regarda Mycroft avec colère. L'accord tacite entre John et lui était très délicat. Il n'avait pas besoin de son frère pour tout ruiner. À vrai dire, Mycroft semblait très content de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Comme d'habitude.

- Est-ce que tu as vu tout ce que tu désirais, Sherlock ? demanda Mycroft sans faire attention à la réaction de son frère.

Sherlock hocha la tête en guise d'accord.

- Je pense que tu devrais y aller maintenant. Remets ton déguisement. La voiture vous attend. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras prêt.

John était déconcerté. Comme d'habitude quand les deux frères parlaient ensemble, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot.

- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? demanda-t-il après le départ de Mycroft.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il était toujours énervé. De plus, il réfléchissait. Après un court instant, Sherlock sortit de la pièce. Et John le suivit. Exactement de la même façon que lorsque tout avait commencé entre eux. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Sherlock s'arrêta dans le bureau de Molly. Il revêtit ses habits. C'est alors que John le reconnut… Le sans-abri. Impossible… Ce ne pouvait être Sherlock.

- Putain, Sherlock. Est-ce que tu me suivais ?

Sherlock regarda John, inquiet. Qu'allait-il dire ?

Il attendit puis il dit la seule chose que sa bouche voulait bien exprimer.

- Bien sûr, John. Je t'ai surveillé tous les jours. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans mon bloggeur ?

John était plus que surpris. Ainsi, Sherlock cherchait vraiment à le protéger. Bon sang, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui demander.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture en silence. Mais, à la minute où ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et qu'ils furent seuls, John se tourna vers Sherlock.

- Ou allons-nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Et où c'est ?

- Un petit hôtel. Tu verras.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un long moment. À de nombreuses reprises, John se racla la gorge et bougea ses mains, rapidement.

- Étais-je vraiment en danger ? finit-il par demander.

Sherlock semblait perplexe. De nouveau, ce n'était pas la question qu'il attendait. John le surprenait de plus en plus, aujourd'hui.

- Tu l'étais et tu l'es encore.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sherlock comprit immédiatement cette seconde question. Finalement, leurs esprits semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est le moment de passer à l'action tu as toujours été l'homme de la situation.

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi par le passé.

- C'est faux. C'était uniquement ce que je voulais que tu crois.

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Sherlock sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. De toute façon, c'était la vérité. Sherlock était rarement honnête à propos de ses sentiments. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. C'était étrange à entendre mais plutôt agréable.

John était mal à l'aise. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

À côté de lui, Sherlock était en train de bouger ses bras et ses jambes, très rapidement. S'ennuyait-il déjà ?

La voiture ne roulait pas très vite. Après qu'il ait réussi à retrouver son sang-froid, John décida de tenter une nouvelle discussion.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es si sûr que ce meurtre est de M.

- Deux choses. Premièrement, le coup de feu et donc la balle. J'ai déjà examiné quelques meurtres de M. C'est la même arme. C'est un fusil très spécial. Il a été transformé par son propriétaire. Il peut tirer d'une très longue distance avec un petit calibre. En réalité, ce fusil est plutôt célèbre dans le milieu des armes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne n'a trouvé le moyen d'en créer d'autre comme celui-là.

- Et personne n'a jamais vu son propriétaire.

- Effectivement, c'est une vraie légende. Réelle en fait. L'arme a un nom. Je pense que tu l'as déjà entendu. The Red Chevron.

- C'est celui-là. Bien sûr que j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Tout comme chaque militaire.

- La légende dit que l'homme qui a créé ce fusil est le seul à pouvoir tirer avec et qu'il n'a jamais manqué une cible. L'homme était tellement doué avec son fusil qu'il a commencé à franchir les différents niveaux de commandement et qu'il est devenu l'homme le plus important de l'armée. C'est pour ça qu'il a appelé son fusil Red Chevron. Car chevron veut dire…

- Grade, bien entendu. Et Red pour tout le sang qu'il a versé.

- Tout à fait, John. Il s'avère que M est un excellent tireur et apparemment un homme important du gouvernement.

- Mycroft a dit qu'il était le criminel le plus dangereux qu'il connaisse.

Sherlock acquiesça en silence.

John se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un instant.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait deux raisons. Quelle est la deuxième ?

- M laisse un message sur toutes ses victimes.

- Lestrade ne me l'avait pas dit.

- Bien sûr, puisqu'il ne le savait pas. Mycroft était le premier sur les lieux. Tu sais comment il est et surtout qui il est…

- Le gouvernement, je me souviens… Donc, M à un égo démesuré.

- C'est ce qu'on dirait.

- Ça pourrait nous aider à l'attraper.

- Sauf qu'il est intelligent.

- Tu l'es plus.

Sherlock sourit. John, son bon John. Il n'avait pas perdu sa foi en Sherlock.

- Oui, Sherlock. Je crois en toi.

- Depuis quand lis-tu dans les esprits ?

- Depuis que tu m'as abandonné.

John ne voulait pas être méchant. Ses mots étaient sortis de la mauvaise marnière, voilà tout.

- Je veux dire, commença-t-il embarrassé.

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire.

- Je suis désolé.

Sherlock frappa la fenêtre de la voiture. Était-il impatient ou énervé ? John en avait déjà marre de ne pas pouvoir poser de question. Leur accord ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock ?

- Tu n'es pas celui qui est supposé être désolé.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Pas maintenant, John.

- Il faut qu'on en parle.

- Je le sais bien. Mais attendons d'avoir résolu cette affaire.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Bien sûr, John.

- Tu ne t'en iras pas pour m'éviter ?

Sherlock sourit.

- Je te le promets. J'ai vu ta douleur tous les jours, John. Je ne te laisserais jamais revivre ça.

Et juste comme cela, Sherlock retourna dans son Palace Mentale, laissant John ébahi. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock était capable de voir sa peine ou celle de qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais il le connaissait mieux à présent. Et apparemment, ces mois qui les avaient forcés à vivre séparés les avaient changés tous les deux. John était si impatient d'entamer cette discussion avec Sherlock. Inquiet mais impatient. Cela pourrait tout changer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment en mauvais état. Sherlock avait vécu dans un endroit peu accueillant. C'était une évidence. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient toujours clos. Sans vraiment réfléchir, John posa sa main sur son bras juste pour l'informer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sherlock se figea. John retira sa main le plus rapidement possible. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'était juste une vieille habitude. Mais, quelque chose de très étrange se passa ensuite, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Sherlock. Il attrapa la main de John et la reposa sur son bras. Ainsi, Sherlock avait aimé ce contact. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert ses yeux. Était-il embarrassé ? John ne le demanda pas. Ou plutôt, il n'en eut pas le temps. Car, en une seconde, Sherlock était hors de la voiture.

Rapidement, John le suivit. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de Sherlock. Et à nouveau, Sherlock se figea. Son attitude était si étrange…

Sherlock ouvrit la porte. John aurait pu s'évanouir une seconde fois. La pièce était un réel bordel. Les yeux de John s'agrandirent. La vie de Sherlock semblait avoir été aussi difficile que la sienne. D'une façon différente cependant. Sherlock pouvait lire tout ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de John. Il ne dit rien. Il commença juste à se déshabiller.

John le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Que se passait-il ? Ils s'étaient bien mis d'accord sur le fait de parler avant que quoi que ce soit ne se produise, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock se rendit compte du regard de John.

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, il expliqua avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de John ? Comment avait-il pu penser que quelque se passerait, juste comme cela ? L'homme en face de lui était Sherlock après tout… En attendant, Sherlock avait agis de façon très étrange depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, voilà pourquoi la tête de John était si en bazar. Davantage même que l'appartement qu'il avait en face de lui.

- John ! Envoie un message à Mycroft, cria Sherlock depuis la salle de bain. Dis-lui d'envoyer une voiture à 23h, ce soir.

Au moins, ceci n'avait pas changé.

- Ou est ton téléphone, Sherlock ?

- Dans ma veste, comme d'habitude.

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit quel était le plan.

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir. Quand notre invité sera là.

- Notre invité ?

Mais l'eau de la douche commença déjà à couler. C'était si rassurant de se retrouver avec Sherlock, comme au bon vieux temps. Sherlock, toujours dans sa tête. John cherchant à le suivre. Mais n'y arrivant jamais. Devant attendre la dernière minute pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, lorsque Sherlock était déjà sur une autre affaire…

John prit le téléphone de la poche de Sherlock. Exactement le même qu'avant. Il envoya le sms tout en inspectant l'appartement. Rien dans le réfrigérateur… Juste un peu de thé. John s'attela à la tâche. Quelle était la dernière fois que Sherlock avait eu un vrai repas ? Jamais, peut-être…

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé, John avait trop de choses dans ses mains, si bien qu'il fit un mauvais mouvement, lâchant le téléphone, qui tomba sur le sol. Quand John le récupéra pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il vit quelque chose d'inattendu. C'était les brouillons des sms. Tous les messages que Sherlock avait écrits mais qu'il n'avait pas envoyés. John était un peu curieux. Il appuya sur le dernier de la liste qui était en fait le plus ancien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit que tous les brouillons lui étaient adressés… Le premier datait du jour où Sherlock était mort. John commença à tout lire mais il y en avait tellement. Sherlock avait toujours adoré envoyé des sms. Le cœur de John se brisa une nouvelle fois. Des larmes commencèrent à déborder sur ses joues. Mais il continuait de lire.

Alors, le son de la douche s'arrêta. Rapidement, John éteignit le téléphone et regarda partout à la recherche d'un mouchoir. La place était si en désordre que John ne savait pas par où commencer. Quand il trouva enfin quelque chose à utiliser, John découvrit au même instant, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait trouver dans l'appartement de Sherlock. Il l'attrapa et s'assit à nouveau dans le canapé.

Quand Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain, John le regardait, énervé. Que s'était-il passé ?

- Quand as-tu recommencé à fumer ? demanda John de sa voix la plus froide.

Sherlock ne se donna pas la peine de répondre parce qu'au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sherlock et John se regardèrent. Il y avait tant de sentiments inexprimés entre eux. De mots non prononcés. John était frustré car il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé dans la vie de Sherlock durant leur séparation.

Sherlock comprenait très bien ce sentiment tout simplement parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Bien sûr, il avait observé John chacun de ces jours. Mais ce n'était que de l'observation, que de l'écoute, parfois. Il n'était pas dans la tête de John. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait comprendre à propos de son attitude, tellement de choses qui le laissaient perplexe. Même s'il n'aurait pas dû. Sherlock était confus. Sa raison lui disait une chose différente de son cœur. C'était bien trop déroutant.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la Morgue, Sherlock était contrarié. Chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, chaque fois qu'il avait tenté un geste, il s'était posé la question de savoir si c'était sage ou si c'était son putain de cœur qui cherchait à parler à sa place. Il avait dû jauger chacune de ses envies. Bien sûr, il avait failli. A de nombreuses reprises. Mais, la main de John dans la voiture… Ça avait été tellement agréable. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise chose pour lui de ressentir cela. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se reprendre, le mal était déjà fait. Et maintenant, il allait penser à la main de John, à sa chaleur, à chaque fois qu'il serait seul ou à chaque moment qu'il s'ennuierait. Non ! C'était faux. Il y penserait tout le temps.

De toute façon, Sherlock ne voulait pas décevoir John. La première chose que John lui avait dite l'avait fait réfléchir. Et il savait que John n'allait pas aimer le style de vie qu'il avait mené pendant leur séparation. Le fait de lui montrer la condition de son appartement avait inquiété Sherlock. C'était bien trop à supporter pour lui. Il lui fallait un moment seul, pour vraiment réfléchir. Était-il en train de dramatiser ? De réagir avec excès ? Ce n'était pas digne du Grand Sherlock Holmes. Il le savait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. À vrai dire, c'était tout à fait épuisant de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que soi. Sherlock n'avait jamais expérimenté cela. Et John qui voulait discuter… Sherlock n'aimait pas tellement l'idée mais il avait fait une promesse. Heureusement, il avait été sauvé par le gong. Le coup d'Oscar sur la porte avait permis à John d'oublier de lui demander, une nouvelle fois, de discuter. Et maintenant, il était là, son célèbre bloggeur, le fixant, partagé entre son besoin d'avoir une explication et son désir de savoir ce qui allait se passer avec la personne derrière la porte. Sherlock cacha son demi-sourire avant de se tourner vers John.

- Plus tard, il déclara en ouvrant la porte à leur mystérieux invité.

**À votre tour d'utiliser votre clavier et de commenter. SVP. Vos avis sur cette histoire m'intéressent vraiment !**


	4. Cigarette? Plus tard

**Chapitre 4 : Cigarette ? … Plus tard**

_Chambre d'hôtel de Sherlock, Mercredi 3 Avril, 23h_

John était impressionné. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sherlock. Son plan était sacrément brillant. En réalité, John n'avait pas tout compris. Il avait principalement écouté les deux hommes parler. C'était très intéressant mais néanmoins trop complexe pour lui. Il avait entendu des choses à propos d'interférence, de diffraction, de faisceau laser, et d'appareil d'enregistrement entre autres choses. Les seuls termes qu'il avait vraiment compris. Sherlock avait l'habitude de l'embêter sur son manque d'intelligence. Mais, parfois, John devait admettre qu'il était sensiblement ignorant. Néanmoins, il apprécia réellement la soirée. Après l'arrivée d'Oscar, John avait oublié les cigarettes et la conversation qu'ils étaient censés avoir sur les sentiments. En tout cas, il avait laissé tout cela dans un coin de sa tête. Il voulait juste profiter de voir Sherlock travailler. John voyait qu'il ne s'ennuyait absolument pas. Pour une fois, il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était rassurant : Sherlock était humain.

Oscar Meunier était un type sympathique, même si il était français (^^). John devait bien avouer que son accent était assez charmant. Ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock était intéressé par cela. Non, Oscar était un scientifique spécialisé dans l'holographie. En fait, l'homme le plus doué d'Europe dans ce domaine. Sherlock ne se satisfaisait pas du bien. Il voulait le meilleur. Alors, Sherlock lui avait demandé de venir en Angleterre et Oscar avait manifestement accepté. Sherlock était après tout célèbre, particulièrement sa mort, c'était donc une proposition qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Heureusement, Oscar parlait anglais particulièrement bien et Mycroft lui avait donné l'argent (évidemment !) pour venir. Alors qu'Oscar venait tout juste d'atterrir, il était déjà prêt à travailler. Et c'est donc enchanté qu'il avait passé quelques heures à discuter affaires avec le célèbre détective.

- La voiture de mon frère est ici, dit Sherlock qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Vous allez être transporté dans un lieu sûr et demain vous serez dans votre nouveau laboratoire. Nous vous retrouverons là-bas dans l'après-midi.

- C'est parfait, répondit Oscar. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est un honneur de travailler avec vous, Monsieur Holmes.

- L'honneur est partagé… répondit-il dans la langue natale d'Oscar.

John ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient également écarquillés. Pas parce que Sherlock avait parlé français, ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais par ce qu'il avait dit. John avait compris chaque mot (pouvez-vous le croire de la part de John ?). Et il savait très bien que son ami n'avait jamais dit une telle chose à quiconque. Il faut croire qu'il était vraiment en train de changer.

Oscar et John se serrèrent la main. Puis, Oscar se tourna naturellement vers Sherlock. Celui-ci était déjà ailleurs, plongé dans son esprit.

- Nous étions très heureux de vous rencontrer, dit John sur un ton d'excuse.

Il avait toujours fait cela pour Sherlock tout simplement parce qu'il était celui qui comprenait les interactions sociales dans leur couple. Mauvais choix de mot. Dans leur partenariat. Bien mieux.

- Par ici, ajouta John.

John guida Oscar jusqu'à la porte. Il la ferma puis se retourna. Sherlock était en train de le fixer, à moitié dans ce monde, à moitié dans le sien.

- Cigarette ? demanda John.

Sherlock le regarda, confus. Puis, finalement comprit. Bien sûr, John ne lui demandait pas s'il en voulait une. Pourtant il désespérait de fumer ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ni celui d'en parler.

- Pas envie d'en parler. Pas prêt, il répondit.

Avant que John ait pu répliquer, Sherlock attrapa son violon et commença à jouer. Pour une fois, ses yeux n'étaient pas rivés sur la fenêtre, vers l'extérieur. Ils étaient en fait posés sur John.

John savait qu'il était celui qui aurait dû être contrarié. Mais Sherlock semblait être complètement chamboulé, hors de contrôle. Leur relation avait toujours fonctionné de cette manière. John était celui qui supportait le tempérament de Sherlock. Parce qu'il en était capable. Mais surtout parce qu'il le souhaitait. Ça avait toujours été une part de sa personnalité. Il en avait besoin. Et il avait trouvé en Sherlock, la personne idéale dont il pouvait s'occuper. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait Sherlock. Il l'avait compris à la première seconde le jour de leur rencontre. Quand il lui arrivait de parler de Sherlock avec autrui, John s'amusait à le décrire comme étant un Asperger. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que cela en réalité. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Sherlock n'était qu'un connard prétentieux. Ce n'était pas vrai. À sa façon, Sherlock avait démontré chaque jour de leur partenariat qu'il se souciait de John (même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais). Sherlock avait choisi John et chaque jour il le choisissait, encore et encore. John était le seul être humain que Sherlock supportait. Il arrivait que parfois (tout le temps en fait) Sherlock insulte John, qu'il agisse comme s'il n'était même pas là, mais ce n'était pas si dur à gérer pour John. Il savait très bien que s'il ne l'avait pas voulu à ses côtés, Sherlock l'aurait tout simplement éjecté de sa vie.

A la manière d'un couple – comment John n'avait pas pu le voir avant – ils acceptaient, en fait ils étaient heureux de passer sur les défauts de l'autre. Ce n'était pas un si gros effort.

Avant la fausse et foutu mort de Sherlock, John n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Mais après, il avait eu de longues heures rien qu'à lui pour analyser la situation. C'était si évident. Alors maintenant, même s'ils avaient deux trois choses à comprendre et à gérer, John était prêt à s'occuper et à aider Sherlock à écouter son cœur.

Le son du violon de Sherlock avait remplis John de pensées. Sa façon de jouer était aussi merveilleuse qu'émouvante. John se laissa aller au son du violon. C'était un tel plaisir. Après un moment, il finit même par s'endormir.

Lorsque John se réveilla, Sherlock était encore en train de jouer. John avait dormi comme un bébé. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait senti la présence de Sherlock à ses côtés. Même Sherlock semblait relaxé, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. C'était une de ses habitudes, surtout lorsqu'il travaillait sur une affaire. Mais, cette nuit-là avait été légèrement différente de ses nuits habituelles. Parce que cette fois-ci, ses pensées sur l'affaire en cours avaient été perturbées par ses souvenirs de la main de John.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, les deux hommes commencèrent à agir comme si la disparition de Sherlock n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il y avait deux choses importantes à comprendre à propos de leur amitié. Premièrement, ils étaient tous les deux habitués à cacher leur sentiment et émotion. Alors, même si John était encore un peu en colère et blessé, il se disait qu'après tout Sherlock était en vie. Et c'était ce qui était important. Deuxièmement, dès le début, ils étaient en quelque sorte tombés dans cette amitié comme on peut tomber amoureux. Très rapidement. Ils s'étaient choisis, parce qu'il y avait une réelle connexion entre eux (ils ne pouvaient ni la contrôler, ni lutter, c'était viscéral) et puis, ils avaient en commun un objectif. Toutes ses raisons expliquèrent pourquoi le plus naturellement du monde, Sherlock et John agirent vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- Je meurs de faim ! s'écria John. Je ne suis plus habitué à sauter des repas.

- Je serais absolument ravis de sortir avec toi pour manger, John. Mais, je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis obligé de rester ici. Ordre de Mycroft.

- Comme c'est pratique ! Tu pourrais très bien te déguiser, tu sais.

- Pas le temps pour ce jeu désormais…

- Connard ! Tu ne le ferais même pas pour moi.

De nouveau, John surprenait Sherlock. Il venait de quitter l'appartement sur ces mots. Sherlock n'avait pas bien compris l'humeur de John. Était-il en colère ou plaisantait-il ? Sherlock se rendit compte qu'ils devraient encore faire quelques ajustements. Ou peut-être était-ce justement normal ? John avait l'habitude de le taquiner de cette manière. Une question cependant se posait : Sherlock désirait-il que les choses soient comme avant ?

Sherlock attrapa ses cigarettes ainsi qu'une de ses seringues. Sans trembler, Sherlock s'enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. Puis il la posa sur son bureau. Ensuite, il alla à la fenêtre et se mit à fumer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sherlock fut de nouveau surpris d'entendre les pas de John dans le couloir. Rapidement, il rangea son bazar.

- Si la montagne ne vient pas à Mahomet… dit John en entrant, ses mains pleines de provisions.

- Qui est Mahomet et quel est le problème entre lui et la montagne ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Sherlock semblait bien plus en paix, se dit John. Et après quelques encouragements, il finit même par accepter de manger. Une tasse de thé et une tranche de bacon qu'il mangea vraiment très doucement. C'était déjà un début.

- Mon pauvre cerveau, dit Sherlock quand il eut finit. Si cette affaire est un échec, ce sera de ta faute, John.

- Toutes mes excuses, Sherlock. Oui, j'essaye de te garder en vie. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sans toi, croyant que tu es mort. Je ne peux pas et je ne le ferais pas de nouveau.

Sherlock regarda John.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il.

- Ne le sois pas. Je vais réussir à m'en remettre. Je comprends que tu me protégeais et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

- Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas à être désolé parce que c'était la meilleure et seule chose à faire. Mais, je n'y peux rien, je le suis quand même.

- Tu t'en remettras toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Menteur.

Sherlock fit la moue. John ne l'avait pas vu faire cette tête depuis longtemps. C'était réconfortant, mignon, et puis aussi sexy. John rougit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense des choses pareilles.

- Quoi ? demanda Sherlock qui évidemment avait tout vu.

John n'en rougit que davantage.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

- Faux.

- C'est ennuyant.

- Dis-moi, John.

- Plus tard. À la fin de l'affaire.

Sherlock fit de nouveau la moue. John venait de le prendre à son propre jeu.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, John et Sherlock étaient à nouveau en voiture. Une autre prêtée par Mycroft. John savait qu'ils étaient en chemin pour les quartiers généraux du MI-6, ou en tout cas d'un lieu important des Services Secrets. John était aux anges. Depuis qu'il connaissait Mycroft, il avait toujours voulu connaître l'endroit où il travaillait et où il cachait tous les mystères de la patrie.

John n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'ils allaient passer dans la voiture. Il réfléchissait. Sherlock et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de sujets personnels mais pas à propos de l'enquête et de points techniques, il n'y avait pas de règles. Or, il y avait quelques points que John aurait aimé éclaircir. Il en avait besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, John ?

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait oublié cela.

- Tu sais très bien que tu penses trop fort, John.

- Peu importe. Je me demandais quand et comment as-tu compris que Moriarty ne travaillait pas seul ?

- Je pense que j'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est vrai qu'au tout début j'étais assez content de pouvoir jouer avec et contre Moriarty. Mais c'était davantage un psychopathe qu'un génie. J'ai vraiment compris cela sur le toit. Mon cerveau l'avait déjà vu cependant. Mycroft et moi savions qu'il avait des partenaires. Il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper d'un si grand réseau sans au moins un associé. Mais, dès le moment où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange…

- Donc, tu penses que Moriarty n'était même pas le grand cerveau.

- Je ne peux pas en être sûr mais oui, c'est ce que je pense, John.

John était un peu inquiet de ces révélations. Mais, pour une fois, Sherlock était prêt à parler. Il devait donc continuer de l'interroger. Il analyserait le tout plus tard. Il y avait bien une question qu'il voulait lui reposer.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je suis prêt à tendre mon piège. On est plus proche de M. qu'on ne l'a jamais été. J'ai vraiment envie de découvrir son identité et de l'arrêter. J'ai besoin de récupérer ma vie. T'as vu l'état de Lestrade ? J'ai un peu pitié de lui.

- Ouais… Ça serait une bonne idée, en effet. Depuis que tu es parti, disons qu'il a un peu de mal.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Tu l'as aussi surveillé…

- Bien sûr puisque je suivais les hommes de Moriarty.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle nous étions toujours espionnés alors que tout le monde te pensait mort.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais en vie. Quand j'ai compris cela, j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais raison et que Moriarty n'était pas le patron. Molly m'avait montré le corps. Il était bel et bien mort. C'était donc forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

- Molly m'a demandé si je voulais voir son corps, pas le tien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Je croyais juste qu'elle essayait de me protéger. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas voir son corps. J'avais un peu peur d'endommager un cadavre. Et bon, disons que pour un docteur, ce n'est pas très bien vu.

- Tu as toujours laissé tes sentiments te guider, John. Mais je dois admettre que j'avais bien envie de le tuer moi-même.

- Ce qu'il t'a fait, Sherlock, ta réputation – je sais bien que ça ne te paraissait pas important mais ça l'est – ta vie en général. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

Les deux hommes se raclèrent la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Tu penses qu'ils veulent te tuer pour se venger ? demanda John pour changer de sujet. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours en train de t'attendre après plus d'un an.

- Non. Ce doit être autre chose. Après tout, ils me voulaient déjà mort avant que Moriarty se suicide.

- Ce n'était peut-être que l'idée de Moriarty. Il avait un complexe d'intelligence si fort vis-à-vis de toi. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était très personnel. Toutes les choses qu'il a demandées à Mycroft par exemple. Je ne sais pas. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il était juste attiré par toi, par ton génie. Mais il y avait plus que cela, tu ne penses pas ?

Sherlock prit une minute entière pour réfléchir aux paroles de John. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là. Étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude de fermé son cœur, ses propres sentiments, parfois Sherlock pouvait louper certaines choses. C'était rare parce que toutes les affaires qu'il traitait n'avaient rien à voir avec lui, sa propre personne. John, cependant, n'était pas comme lui, ses émotions passaient en premier. C'est ce qu'il voyait en premier. Et à cet instant, il avait raison. Oui, Sherlock avait besoin de John.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi, exactement ? demanda John au même moment.

- Tu étais un sniper, John. Or mon plan pourrait très bien exiger un certain type de fusil et un bon tireur.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit de quel endroit il avait tiré, tu sais. Greg m'a dit qu'ils avaient vérifié tous les toits, tous les endroits potentiels. Bien sûr, il a dû louper quelque chose. Le tireur ne pouvait être en suspension dans l'air. Enfin bon, tu ne m'as pas expliqué.

- John, cria Sherlock, tu es fantastique, tu es extraordinaire.

Juste comme cela, Sherlock venait d'avoir une idée. Comme conducteur de lumière, John était vraiment imbattable. Il l'avait dit auparavant, John avait l'habilité de stimuler son génie.

John regarda Sherlock comme s'il était à nouveau en train de se moquer de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à lire son humeur. Le détective venait de prendre son téléphone.

- Bon, maintenant, es-tu prêt à me raconter pour le plan… commença John.

- Chut, John. Réflexion.

Sherlock se referma pour se concentrer sur son esprit. John n'était plus avec lui désormais.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Hélicoptère, il finit par crier en signe de victoire.

Alors, il quitta la voiture, qui s'était arrêtée au même instant. John n'avait rien remarqué parce que bien sûr, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sherlock.

- Allez, John, dépêche-toi, lui dit son ami dans un ton joyeux, de l'extérieur de la voiture.

La voiture dans laquelle ils avaient effectué la route, avait les vitres teintées, les deux hommes n'avaient donc pas pu voir à l'extérieur. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Sherlock qui semblait posséder des repères même quand il était aveugle. John, quant à lui, n'avait pas fait particulièrement attention à quoi que ce soit. La conversation était bien trop intéressante. Il ne s'était donc pas rendu compte du temps qu'ils étaient restés ici.

La seule chose que John savait était ce qu'il pouvait voir. La voiture les avaient conduits dans une sorte de garage situé en sous-sol. Mycroft se tenait devant eux plus homme de glace que jamais.

- John, Sherlock, je vois que vous êtes de nouveau connectés.

- Mycroft, je vois que tu aimes toujours jouer les salauds, répondit John du tac-au-tac.

Il rougit quand il comprit qu'il avait prononcé ces mots tout forts. Au moins, il avait fait valoir son idée. Et Sherlock souriait, de toutes ses dents.

Mycroft hocha la tête. Il savait que John serait toujours là pour protéger Sherlock. Mais les taquiner était bien trop tentant.

Mycroft les conduisit dans une succession de couloir : un vrai labyrinthe. John était complètement perdu alors que Sherlock, bien sûr, semblait savoir exactement où ils se trouvaient.

Après dix minutes de marche, les trois hommes traversèrent une porte qui s'ouvrait sur une succession de pièces qui servaient clairement de laboratoire. Un immense labo, rempli de matériel scientifique. Mycroft leur laissa quelques minutes pour les laisser découvrir l'endroit. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour observer toutes les pièces en détail mais ils purent avoir un avis général. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer à son frère, Sherlock était complètement excité, tel un enfant. Il regardait partout et commençait un certain nombre de phrases qu'il laissait infinies.

Alors, Oscar arriva. Lui aussi avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Après cela, Mycroft les laissa. Il avait des choses tellement plus importantes à faire.

- Vous êtes prêts, demanda Oscar aux deux hommes, ou plutôt à Sherlock. Tout est en place ici.

- Parfait, répondit le détective.

John le regarda. Il fronça les sourcils, questionnant mentalement Sherlock. L'homme sourit.

- Plus tard…

John leva les yeux au ciel. « Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu, Sherlock. »

Oscar les dirigea dans une salle un peu étrange, à cause du matériel qu'elle contenait. John ne savait pas à quoi tout cela servait. Et aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient prêts à lui donner une explication. Oscar était en train d'ajuster son équipement, tandis que Sherlock était plongé dans ses pensées. John, lui n'avait rien à faire.

Alors, il commença à observer les objets qui étaient dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose d'inattendu.

- Merde, il dit.

Un fauteuil était juste devant lui. LE fauteuil. SON fauteuil.

- Sherlock, pourquoi mon fauteuil est ici ?

- Pour que tu puisses t'asseoir.

John le regarda, époustouflé. En quoi était-ce une réponse ?

Puis, John vit le violon de Sherlock. Il le tenait bien serré dans ses mains.

- Et tu vas me jouer un petit air de violon, demanda John ironiquement.

- Bien sûr que non. Je vais juste le tenir. Quel est le problème avec ton cerveau, John ? Nous allons devoir rester tranquilles, c'est évident.

- Sherlock, si tu ne m'expliques pas, comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que ce soit ?

- Contente-toi d'observer.

Il n'y avait rien à déduire, cependant…

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, John, s'il vous plait, dit Oscar.

Puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment il pouvait refuser, John obéit. Oscar ne dit rien à Sherlock. Il tenait déjà son violon, prêt à jouer. Sauf qu'aucun son ne sortit.

Enfin, John comprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. C'était leurs positions exactes lorsque Sherlock lui jouer un air. En fait, ils étaient en train de poser. Mais, pas pour un tableau. Pour un hologramme. Peut-être était-ce la méthode pour en créer un ? Pas peut-être. Assurément.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Sherlock et John multiplièrent les poses. Bien sûr, Sherlock était une statue. C'était bien plus difficile pour John. Surtout parce que Sherlock répétait pendant le processus les mêmes phrases.

- Arrête de bouger, John.

- Reste calme.

La pire était assurément, « Arrête de penser ».

Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Ce n'était pas possible. Évidemment qu'il réfléchissait. Et inévitablement, c'était toujours à propos de l'homme en face de lui. Et ces pensées étaient bien trop personnelles pour être dans sa tête à ce moment-là. De plus, il était persuadé que Sherlock pouvait lire dans sa tête. Comment faisait-il cela ? Aucune idée. Mais il le faisait. Et John rougissait. Et il bougeait. Bien sûr, les pensées de John n'étaient pas honteuses. Il était juste tellement content de d'avoir Sherlock de nouveau à ses côtés. Pourtant, John rougissait. Il était légèrement mal à l'aise car il était certain, que jamais Sherlock aurait pu avoir de telles pensées à cet instant. Peut-être même jamais, jamais. Ca y'est, voilà que cette idée le déprimait. Mais, il vit l'anxiété dans le regard de Sherlock. Alors John arbora un large sourire et inévitablement, Sherlock dit :

- John, ne bouge pas.

Le sourire de John s'élargit davantage parce que, ce qu'il voyait se refléter dans le regard de Sherlock était une étincelle de remerciement. Il était tellement difficile à lire. Mais John se ferait un plaisir de le faire le reste de sa vie.

Quand Oscar fut finalement satisfait de son travail, il permit aux deux hommes de bouger.

- Nous avons fini, dit-il. Je peux faire le reste du travail par moi-même.

- Mycroft vous amènera à l'appartement samedi matin, si vous pensez être prêt, dit Sherlock à l'homme.

- Sans problème.

Sherlock hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

- Merci pour ce que vous faites, dit John, quoi que ce puisse être…

Oscar rigola.

- Vous êtes un homme amusant, John. Je comprends pourquoi Sherlock vous a choisi.

- Nous ne sommes pas… Peu importe.

John suivit Sherlock. Pourquoi voulait-il toujours s'expliquer ? Cela ne regardait personne, à vrai dire. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient exactement.

Quand John rattrapa Sherlock dans le couloir, son ami était en train de rigoler.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu n'étais pas gay ? Je croyais que c'était ta phrase préférée.

- Bien sûr que tu étais en train d'écouter, dit John.

- Donc…

- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, toi.

Si on lui avait posé la question, John aurait juré qu'il avait vu les joues de Sherlock rosir. Sherlock se retourna pour s'en aller puis en passant près de John, il dit :

- Je n'aimais pas ces gars avec lesquelles tu as essayé de sortir l'année dernière.

C'était suffisant pour que John rougisse, de nouveau. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cela. C'était bien trop embarrassant. Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi avait-il été obligé de le regarder… ?

Le voyage retour se fit dans le silence. John ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce que Sherlock voulait réellement dire par son « je n'aimais pas ces gars ». Pourquoi cela ? Était-il jaloux ? Impossible. Pas de la part de Sherlock. Quand il quitta la voiture, John dit à Sherlock qu'il avait quelques courses à faire pour le repas du soir. Il était affamé. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis leur petit déjeuner. Sherlock, bien sûr, expira bruyamment : il était toujours exaspéré lorsque John voulait le nourrir. Et ça revenait souvent. Trop pour lui, de toute façon.

Sherlock quitta la voiture à l'arrière de l'hôtel, comme d'habitude. Après tout, il était censé être prudent.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Pourtant, John venait de le laisser pour une chose si stupide. John avait semblé trouver la première idée pour le fuir. Pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, devait-il toujours faire son intelligent ? Peut-être pouvait-il réussir à arranger les choses avec John. Mais, que faire ? Aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sherlock sut exactement quoi.

Presque une heure plus tard, John arriva dans la chambre. Il faillit lâcher ses paquets. La pièce était parfaitement rangée et propre.

- Putain de merde, Sherlock. Comment as-tu fait cela ?

- J'ai pensé que tu n'aimais pas dormir dans une pièce en désordre.

- Tu ne fais jamais des choses pareilles, Sherlock. Merci beaucoup.

Sherlock regarda ailleurs.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu ne savais pas comment faire pour ranger, dit John dans un sourire. Mais, en fait, tu es très efficace. Comme tout ce que tu fais, d'ailleurs.

- C'est juste tellement ennuyeux…

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'apprécie encore plus le geste... Je ne pensais pas que j'allais dormir ici ce soir.

Sherlock regarda John, inquiet.

- Je présumais… tu étais…

John détestait voir Sherlock embarrassé, alors il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je suis content de rester, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Oui, c'était embarrassant.

- Au moins, je vais pouvoir te faire dormir.

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock eut l'air stupéfait. De nouveau, les paroles de John étaient ambiguës. À vrai dire, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit depuis leurs retrouvailles, était un peu équivoque. Sherlock n'aimait pas cela. Non. C'était un mensonge. Il adorait cela. Mais il ne pouvait gérer cela. Ce n'était pas lui. Pour dire la vérité, il n'était pas supposé comprendre l'ambiguïté. Il avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. Seul John savait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre le lit, proposa Sherlock.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dois dormir.

- Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, Sherlock. As-tu vu ton visage. C'est horrible.

- Merci John. J'apprécie ton compliment.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais moche. Je veux dire… ugh… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui. Mais j'aime bien te voir lutter.

Sherlock rigola.

- Connard…

Sherlock n'en rigola que plus fort.

- Peu importe, je t'assure que tu vas dormir ce soir. Juré.

Sherlock fit la moue.

- Ne fait pas cette tête. Ça ne m'affecte pas du tout.

- Qui est le menteur maintenant, John ?

John rougit.

- Cigarettes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir. N'allait-il pas finir par oublier ?

- Ne compte pas dessus. Je vais préparer à manger. Jusqu'à ce que je revienne, je te laisse le temps de trouver ce que tu vas me dire.

- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux si tu ne m'obliges pas à manger.

- N'y compte pas, Sherlock. Tu vas finir par regretter de m'avoir de nouveau dans ta vie, je te jure.

John quitta la pièce pour la cuisine. 'Jamais' pensa Sherlock. 'Jamais je ne le regretterais.'

Trente minutes plus tard, John rapporta deux assiettes. Il les plaça sur la table, qui était maintenant totalement vide. Sherlock était allongé dans le canapé, ses yeux clos. Même s'il faisait mine de dormir, il continuait de faire la moue.

- La chose marrante, Sherlock, c'est que tu sais très bien que je vois que tu ne dors pas.

En une seconde, Sherlock se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé, à sa manière : ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

- Alors, Sherlock, quelle est ta réponse ?

- Peux pas. Trop personnel.

- Sherlock ?

John était insistant.

- Désolé, je mange.

- Tu sais que je ne vais pas abandonner. Et ne fait pas exprès de manger doucement.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

John commença à manger. Il laissa à Sherlock quelques minutes pour se remettre. Après un moment, Sherlock se décida de lui-même à parler.

- Tu sais, je me suis vraiment battu contre…

- J'en suis persuadé, Sherlock. Je te connais. Je suppose que tu t'ennuyais trop.

- Hum.

- Quand as-tu pris ta première ?

- J'ai vraiment recommencé trois mois après avoir sauté.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était trop dur pour Sherlock de le dire. Dur car il devait admettre qu'il avait réellement des sentiments. Également dur car il savait que John ne prendrait pas très bien la chose.

- Je croyais que tu passais à autre chose, tout simplement.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de le dire, John. Peux-tu t'en rappeler ?

- Peut-être si je connaissais la date exacte…

- Samedi 14 Avril 2012 à 22h. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ne sort plus jamais avec Harry !

Sherlock laissa à John le temps de se remémorer l'évènement. Puis, les deux hommes tombèrent dans un souvenir douloureux, pour tous les deux.

…

John et Harry étaient en train de rentrer dans un bar.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry.

- Allez, John, tu dois passer à autre chose. Peux-tu le faire, pour moi ?

- On n'aurait très bien pu passer la soirée à la maison. Pas dans un bar.

- John, ta maison n'est pas des plus accueillantes. De toute façon, venir dans un bar est différent. Dis-toi que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici. Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait avant. Quelque chose qui n'aura pas de conséquences dans ta vie.

John haussa les épaules.

- Quand as-tu pris ton dernier verre ? demanda Harry.

John haleta.

- Je devrais te poser la même question, Harry. Tu me sembles bien trop à l'aise avec ton problème de boisson.

- Ne sois pas grossier, John. Disons juste que ce soir ne compte pas.

- C'est trop facile.

- Et si je te promets que je ne vais pas boire : pourras-tu profiter de ta soirée ?

- Peut-être. Mais tiens ta promesse.

- C'est un pacte.

Même si elle ne buvait pas, Harry était une fille qui aimait bien faire la fête. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient arrivés, elle était déjà au milieu d'un groupe de gens à danser, parler, rigoler.

John resta assis au bar. Après son premier verre, il réussit à se détendre un peu. C'était vraiment bien trop facile de boire. En tant que docteur, John savait que ce n'était pas très sage mais que pouvait-il dire ? Harry avait raison. Il avait besoin d'une nuit sans retenue.

John multiplia les boissons jusqu'à ce qu'un homme s'assoit à côté de lui. Rapidement, ils se mirent à discuter. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cet homme qui était assez irrésistible. John n'était pas attiré par l'homme à proprement parlé. Il n'était pas gay, vous vous souvenez. Mais cette théorie prit un certain coup lorsque l'homme – quel était son nom déjà – qui semblait passablement excité par John, se rapprocha de lui. John ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. À vrai dire, il l'encourageait, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que John se retrouve dans les bras de l'homme qui était en train de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas tellement différent d'un baiser avec une fille tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment. Ce n'était donc qu'un baiser comme les autres. Pourquoi avait-il à faire toute une histoire à propos d'être gay ou hétéro ? Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'était qu'un homme qui n'avait aucun amour dans sa vie. Ou plutôt, qui l'avait perdu…

Après le baiser, John s'excusa et quitta le bar sans rien dire à Harry. Il rentra chez lui et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

…

Même si les deux hommes se rappelaient de la même nuit, ils l'avaient vue de manière très différente. John connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants, Sherlock, en revanche, n'avait été qu'un simple témoin…

- J'étais là toute la soirée… dit Sherlock quand il comprit que John en avait fini de son souvenir.

John prit une profonde inspiration, décidé à donner à son ami une petite partie de son cœur. Même si c'était difficile de l'admettre.

- Il avait tes boucles noires, Sherlock.

Après un moment, Sherlock se tourna vers John. Il avait une voix plaintive :

- J'en ai besoin, John, je peux en avoir ?

John ne pouvait refuser à Sherlock quelque chose dont il avait besoin si irrémédiablement. Et il lui avait demandé si gentiment, un peu désespérément. De plus, John en avait aussi besoin.

- Prends-en deux dans ce cas.

Sherlock regarda John, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, Sherlock et John dormirent ensemble, sur le canapé. Ce ne fut ni sexuel, ni même émotionnel. Ce n'était que deux amis (et bien plus encore) qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Tout commença lorsque Sherlock s'allongea sur le canapé, sa tête très proche des genoux de John. Parfois, il ressemblait tellement à un enfant, avec son besoin désespéré de réconfort. John le lui donna, caressant ses magnifiques boucles noires. Petit à petit, la tête de Sherlock se retrouva sur les genoux de John. Puis, ils s'endormirent, pratiquement dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

**SVP : des commentaires… Que pensez-vous de tout cela ?**


	5. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 5 : Le calme avant la tempête**

_Chambre d'Hôtel de Sherlock, Vendredi 5 Avril, 9h_

« Se réveiller dans les bras de son meilleur ami n'est pas particulièrement étrange. Se réveiller dans les bras de Sherlock Holmes était en réalité parfait. Et ce, même si c'était sur un petit canapé. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était un peu embarrassant. Non ! C'était incroyable. Disons juste que c'était déroutant. Pour tous les deux, je pense. Même si Sherlock n'avait pas l'air du tout embarrassé. Comme si tout était parfaitement naturel. La sensation était naturelle, c'était vrai. Mais, bon sang, c'était Sherlock. J'étais aux anges de constater qu'il s'était réveillé avec un regard apaisé et le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, un sourire. Sans blague ! Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'il dormait pendant une affaire… À présent, que suis-je sensé faire, que vais-je faire ? »

John était encore allongé sur le canapé. Sherlock lui faisait face, debout, perdu dans ses pensées. « Est-il en train de penser ce que je pense » se demanda le docteur. Impossible ! Peut-être bien que si. Mais si c'était le cas, il ne le montrait pas.

- Douche, dit Sherlock.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? » John rougit. Qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois. Si Sherlock agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est parce que pour lui c'était bel et bien le cas. Voilà pourquoi il agissait normalement. Normalement pour Sherlock, du moins.

John ne supportait pas l'idée d'être le seul gêné par la situation. Parce qu'en fait, il ne l'était pas. Il était juste confus. Alors, il imita Sherlock en choisissant d'agir, lui aussi, normalement. De toute façon, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de sujet personnel pour l'instant. John avait néanmoins l'intention de remettre cette nuit sur le tapis (façon de parler) au moment de leur Grande Discussion. John se leva. Alors que Sherlock était nu sous sa douche (rougissement, de nouveau), il comptait bien préparer le petit-déjeuner. « Si je veux réussir à passer la journée, je vais devoir arrêter de penser à des choses pareilles » John se débrouilla pour stopper ses pensées pendant environ trois minutes. Le temps pour l'eau de chauffer. Le temps pour l'eau de bouillir littéralement tandis que lui bouillait intérieurement.

Quand John rapporta le déjeuner dans le salon, Sherlock était déjà habillé. Aussi beau que d'habitude. « Putain John… » Sherlock était assis dans le canapé et regardait les deux assiettes comme si c'était une torture personnel.

- Encore, John… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sherlock, un repas par jour n'est pas suffisant. Et tu le sais très bien…

Sa première phrase et il n'avait pas rougi… Bon travail Johnny boy.

- Un repas par semaine est entièrement suffisant, dit Sherlock en boudant.

- De toute façon, je dois te faire reprendre du poids.

- Quel est le problème avec mon poids, John ? Tu ne me trouves pas séduisant ainsi.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit. Pas de cette façon. Il était tout à fait innocent. C'est ce qu'il pensait, en tout cas.

- A vrai dire, non, tu ne l'es pas.

D'accord, c'était un mensonge. Sherlock était toujours beau, parfait, sexy… Même s'il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Mais si John devait mentir pour parvenir à ses fins, il était tout à fait prêt à le faire.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu me trouvais séduisant peu importe ma manière d'être.

Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que Sherlock était en train de flirter ?

- Ne va pas par-là, Sherlock, dit John qui était à présent complètement perdu entre leur discussion et ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? Ce n'est qu'un fait John.

« Pas pour moi »

Oui, Sherlock était innocent. John, en revanche, ne l'était pas.

- Juste le thé, dit Sherlock.

John lui donna la tasse mais la retint dans ses mains. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Seulement si tu manges ton bacon d'abord.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et John ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, John ou sinon je ne vais ni manger ni boire.

- Quel enfant tu es !

- Et c'est de cette manière que tu m'aimes.

Encore ! C'était bien trop dur à gérer pour John. Il rougit. Est-ce que Sherlock était tout le temps comme cela ? Ou était-ce John qui analysait de trop ? Peu importe, Sherlock avait raison. John l'aimait ainsi. Alors, tel un parent avec son enfant (et cette idée était vraiment très dérangeante) John abandonna. Il lui donna la tasse et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait, comme d'habitude.

Après cela, les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Ils ne parlaient pas mais le silence n'était pas gênant entre eux. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Va prendre ta douche, dit Sherlock après un moment.

Il avait fini son thé et avait attendu que John finisse tout son petit déjeuner. Maintenant que c'était fait, il commençait à s'impatienter, à être surexcité même. Sans raison apparente. Il sauta hors du canapé, au même moment où il parlait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda John qui était encore confus par l'ordre de Sherlock et par son ton autoritaire.

- Pourquoi tu dois prendre une douche ? Et bien parce que c'est important d'être propre, je croyais que tu le savais en tant que docteur.

- Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que nous sortons.

John regarda Sherlock, perplexe. Il attendit quelques instants que Sherlock continue. Mais celui-ci ne le fit pas. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire cela ?

- Où allons-nous ? Et pourquoi ?

Sherlock le regarda comme si c'était évident.

- A la maison, bien sûr. John, peux-tu faire attention à ce que je dis, s'il te plait.

- Sherlock, tu ne dis jamais rien !

Sherlock le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Donc, quel est le plan de la journée… ?

- Très bon choix de mot… Car aujourd'hui nous allons mettre notre plan à exécution.

Sherlock était en train de fouiller dans le sac de John à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. John cherchait toujours à comprendre ses mots. Il ne fit donc pas attention à son ami.

Alors, quand Sherlock lui apporta une pile de ses propres vêtements, avec son boxer sur le dessus, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Au début. Puis, il rougit, fortement. Et enfin, parla :

- Mais… Mais Sherlock… Que ? Quoi ? … Je veux dire… Hum.

Bon d'accord, c'était plus du bredouillement qu'un discours à proprement parlé… John ne parvenait pas à sortir ces mots de sa bouche.

- Douche, ordonna Sherlock.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit John, toujours confus.

- Et fait ça rapidement.

Quoi ?! Était-il en train de lire ses pensées ? John espérait que non. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ses dernières heures, il était prêt à prendre son temps…sous la douche, bien sûr. Enfin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Même si c'était la dernière chose à faire. Et John le savait très bien. Mais, vous savez. Sherlock était en vie. Et que pouvait-il dire ? Il était vraiment très content de l'avoir retrouvé.

John prit le moins de temps possible sous la douche. Quand il inspecta enfin les vêtements que Sherlock lui avait donnés, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sherlock n'avait pas attrapé les premières affaires qu'il avait trouvées, au hasard. En réalité, il les avait choisies très attentivement : la chemise écossaise bleu et blanche qu'il portait le jour de leur rencontre, notamment…

Sherlock l'attendait, adossé au mur, lorsqu'il sortit :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais prendre si peu de temps… C'était assurément ta plus courte… douche.

- Qu…oi…

Sherlock sourit. Puis, il attrapa son manteau et finalement se dirigea vers la porte. John était plus rouge que jamais.

- Du nerf, John, ne perd pas notre temps en rougissant. Tu sais : qui se soucie de la décence ?

En effet, qui s'en souciait ? Grâce à cette phrase, John comprit immédiatement dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Sherlock. Il était totalement excité. À propos de son plan, bien sûr. Et il détestait attendre quand il était dans cet état. Alors John le suivit, aussi rapidement que possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au 221B Baker Street. La maison. Comme Sherlock avait dit. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le taxi, Sherlock était de nouveau concentré sur l'affaire, concentré sur lui-même, mais plus sur John. S'il l'avait vraiment été avant. Malheureusement. C'était si difficile pour John de s'adapter à ses changements incessants de l'attitude et de l'esprit de Sherlock. Il se dit que peut-être, jamais il ne s'y habituerait vraiment. Mais, dans un sens, c'était le challenge avec Sherlock. C'était épuisant. Mais, jamais il ne s'ennuierait. Et John avait toujours aimé les surprises.

Sherlock essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Alors, il sonna.

- Sherlock, es-tu sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Je sais que Mrs. Hudson n'a pas le cœur fragile, mais quand même c'est un sacré choc. Crois-moi.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Sherlock n'ait pu répondre. Le détective attrapa sa propriétaire/gouvernante dans ses bras et lui donna deux baisers sur les joues.

- Ma chère Mrs. Hudson.

- Oh, mon garçon, dit-elle. Je ne parvenais pas à croire ce que Mycroft était en train de me dire. Et pourtant, tu es là. Je suis si contente de te voir. Oh John, viens ici. Tu dois être tellement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé ton détective.

John rougit. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours dire des choses comme cela ?

John ne savait pas quoi dire alors il ne dit rien.

Mrs. Hudson laissa les deux garçons entrer dans l'immeuble. Mycroft se tenait, là, près des escaliers. Sherlock passa devant lui, sans rien dire. Il était déjà sur le premier palier quand Mycroft lui dit :

- Mon dieu, Sherlock, qu'as-tu fait pour être si excité ?

Comme d'habitude, les mots de Mycroft étaient ambigus. John rougit et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis désolé, Mycroft, je croyais que tu pouvais comprendre que ce que j'ai à faire est bien trop important pour perdre du temps en salutations. Mais, puisque mon temps est déjà perdu. Bonjour, Mycroft.

- Mon cher frère… Quelques jours avec notre adorable médecin, et tu es déjà le même. Je crois que le proverbe qui dit que la mort change tout le monde ne s'applique pas à toi.

John serra ses points. Il avait accepté d'être de nouveau aimable avec Mycroft pour quelques raisons. Déjà, il ne pouvait rester énervé contre lui pour le reste de sa vie, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Ensuite, les yeux de Mycroft étaient un rappel constant de ceux de Sherlock, et contre de tels yeux on ne pouvait lutter. Enfin, Mycroft avait dit des choses si gentilles (pour lui) à propos de Sherlock. Mais maintenant, cela. Comment pouvait-il parler de la mort de Sherlock de cette façon ? C'était insupportable. Chaque parcelle de colère que John avait gardée au plus profond de lui était sur le point d'exploser.

En une seconde, Sherlock fut à ses côtés, sa propre main sur son poing gauche.

- John, dit-il d'une voix très douce.

Sherlock regarda John dans ses yeux. C'était nouveau : Sherlock essayait de calmer John.

- Ou peut-être bien que le proverbe était vrai en fait…

Chaque mot de Mycroft était équivoque, et même dit dans un ton qui les rendait un peu dégoutant. John ne pouvait le supporter car ce que Sherlock et lui avaient était tout sauf dégoutant. C'était juste magnifique.

- Arrête-toi tout de suite, Mycroft, dit Sherlock, ses yeux toujours posé sur John.

- J'essayais juste d'être amical, répliqua Mycroft.

- Les Garçons, dit Mrs. Hudson. S'il vous plait. Mycroft, n'as-tu pas quelque chose de plus important à faire que d'embêter ton petit frère. Viens dans la cuisine. Tu n'as pas encore fini ton thé.

- Bien sûr, Mrs. Hudson. Bien entendu. Je pense que ces deux-là ont besoin d'un moment tous seuls.

Mycroft rejoignit la cuisine, le regard noir de Sherlock sur lui.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé le frapper ?

La main de Sherlock était toujours sur celle de John, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, comme si c'était complètement naturel. Sherlock sourit.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses. Et je ne te laisserais pas t'abaisser à son niveau.

- Il parle de nous comme si nous faisions des choses … cochonnes. Je ne le laisserais pas bafouer ce que nous avons. Je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire… Mycroft sait très bien quelles cordes tirer pour que les gens réagissent. C'est son jeu et tu le sais.

John acquiesça. Il n'en avait pourtant pas fini avec Mycroft. Alors qu'il se rappelait les termes exacts qu'il avait employés, il se retourna pour frapper le mur. Leur étreinte était finie et immédiatement John regretta son accès de rage.

- Comment ose-t-il parler de ta mort de cette manière ? A la base, il est celui qui a relâché Moriarty. Il est celui qui lui a tout raconté à ton propos.

- Sauf qu'il ne savait pas tout, John…

Le ton de Sherlock était quelque peu étrange, comme s'il voulait faire comprendre quelque chose sans pour autant le dire tout fort. Comme s'il était nostalgique peut-être. John fixa Sherlock parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la signification de ces mots. Mais, l'ombre dans les yeux de Sherlock avait déjà disparu.

- De toute façon, on s'était mis d'accord tous les deux à propos de la libération de Moriarty. C'était en fait mon idée. On n'avait besoin de lui pour trouver tous ses partenaires…

John paru désappointé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Les mots de Sherlock étaient comme un couteau dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna, prêt à s'en aller.

- Ne pense pas cela, John, dit Sherlock du même ton apaisant.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense, Sherlock. Tu n'es pas un voyant. Tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

- Si, je le suis. Je veux dire… À cet instant présent, je le suis. Tu es en colère et blessé parce que tu penses que je ne t'ai pas dit ses choses car je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Peu importe !

Sherlock savait que la colère de John, ses blessures, ne partiraient pas d'un coup mais ils ne pouvaient s'en occuper pour l'instant. Il avait besoin de John, maintenant.

- Plus tard ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ses yeux étaient suppliants, John ne pouvait le lui refuser.

- Plus tard, accepta-t-il.

- Allons donc dans notre appartement, dit Sherlock d'une voix de nouveau excitée.

John se figea. Bien sûr, qu'il voulait y aller. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à Sherlock. Il savait que Sherlock avait besoin d'y aller, pour son plan. Il fallait qu'il puisse se concentrer sur l'affaire. Mais depuis la nuit dernière, il n'était pas très concentré. Pas comme d'habitude.

John suivit Sherlock dans les marches. Sherlock courrait. Mais John, pauvre John, commença à ravoir sa douleur à la jambe. Oui, c'était complètement psychosomatique. Non sans difficulté, John atteint l'étage. Il ne voulait pas regarder Sherlock dans les yeux parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était en train de l'observer.

- Qu'y a-t-il John ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock, tu vas devoir y aller seul. Je ne peux pas le faire.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux.

- Mon corps tout entier me fait mal. Je ne veux pas te ralentir. Je vais rejoindre Mrs. Hudson en bas.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Sherlock se plaça devant lui. Ses deux mains sur le visage de John. Il voulait le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur de John s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas que Sherlock avait suffisamment de patience en lui pour faire cela.

- J'ai besoin de toi avec moi, à l'intérieur de l'appartement, John. D'accord ?

Le visage de Sherlock était si proche de celui de John. John aurait pu l'embrasser, si facilement. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis, John trouva dans ces magnifiques yeux, qui étaient à cet instant-là gris, la force dont il avait besoin.

- D'accord, Sherlock. Je vais essayer.

Sherlock se retourna. Alors, il commença à ouvrir la porte. Il le fit doucement afin d'entendre chaque respiration de John, chaque battement de son cœur. Il voulait pouvoir savoir si c'était trop. Mais John resta calme, proche de lui. Sherlock avait toujours admiré la force de son caractère. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui, mais il était courageux. Sherlock était conscient que se tenir là lui ramener beaucoup de souvenirs. Mais il était sûr que John pouvait le supporter. Il connaissait John. Et John aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Le plus gros choc que les deux amis reçurent vint du fait que l'appartement était exactement le même. Rien n'avait changé. En un regard, Sherlock vit que tout était parfaitement en place : son bazar organisé, ses expériences dans la cuisine, même son ordinateur. John n'avait pas repris son souffle depuis qu'il était entré. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage du bonhomme jaune. Puis, le crâne. Leurs deux fauteuils. Même le coussin à l'effigie du drapeau anglais. Tout. Et chaque fois que son visage s'arrêtait sur un élément du salon, puis de la cuisine, son esprit se remplissait de souvenirs. Il ne savait même plus où Sherlock se trouvait. John avait besoin de ce moment, tout seul, maintenant qu'il était au courant que Sherlock était bien en vie. Oh mon dieu, cet appartement lui avait tellement manqué. Vivre avec Sherlock lui avait tellement manqué. Le bordel de Sherlock lui avait manqué. Même les morceaux de corps humain dans le frigo. Tout était encore là, intact, excepté bien sûr la nourriture. Mrs. Hudson avait nettoyé l'appartement si régulièrement qu'il avait la sensation de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire. C'en était un. Le leur.

La seule pièce que John n'était pas très content de retrouver était sa chambre. À la différence du reste de l'appartement, elle était vide. Vide d'affaires personnelles, le mobilier étant encore là, bien sûr. Mrs. Hudson avait tout empaqueté pour lui. Et maintenant, toutes ses affaires étaient entreposées dans son petit appartement qu'il n'avait pas vu en deux jours. Qu'il avait même oublié. La raison était simple : sa maison était là où Sherlock se trouvait.

Après environ une demi-heure de souvenirs et d'acceptation, John était prêt à retrouver Sherlock et à l'écouter.

Il trouva Sherlock dans sa chambre, occupé à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Je vois que tu peux supporter bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, John.

Le Sherlock concentré et autoritaire était de retour…

- Désolé d'avoir eu besoin de temps pour m'habituer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Observation.

- De ?

- Des hommes de M.

- Sont-ils là ? Sommes-nous en danger ici ?

- Peut-être un peu, répondit-il en un sourire.

Puis, il se retourna. Les yeux de John étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

- Je n'ai pas vu les hommes pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons en danger. De toute façon, M aime quand le travail est bien fait. Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il se montrera aujourd'hui.

- Et s'il vient cette nuit ? Que ferons-nous ?

- Nous ne dormirons pas ici ce soir. Apparemment, je suis trop important pour mourir. Mycroft pense que ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre ce risque.

- Et pour moi ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Tu seras avec moi, bien sûr.

- Ah d'accord. Je pensais que tu étais le seul dont la vie importait…

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il n'était déjà plus là.

John quitta la chambre. Puis il pensa au fait qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Il devait donc demander à Mrs. Hudson son aide. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Mycroft. Les explications de Sherlock n'avaient pas suffi, pour l'instant à le calmer. Il aurait pu appeler Mrs. Hudson de l'étage mais c'était un peu impoli.

Quand il décida finalement de descendre, Mrs. Hudson arriva avec un plateau regorgeant de nourriture.

- Mrs. Hudson, vous n'avez pas perdu la main. Vous êtes toujours la propriétaire parfaite.

- Juste pour cette fois, les garçons. Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante.

- Vous êtes plus comme une mère, Mrs. Hudson, lui dit Sherlock, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mrs. Hudson rougit de plaisir.

- Je pense que notre invité arrive, si vous voulez bien l'accueillir.

- Bien sûr Sherlock, bien sûr.

- Et dites à Mycroft d'être gentil, s'il vous plaît.

Mrs. Hudson leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas votre psychologue, ni votre conseiller fraternel.

Et elle partit.

- Qui est en train d'arriver, maintenant ?

- John. John. John. Quel drôle de petite tête tu as.

Sherlock alla à la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux en un large geste dramatique.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce-pas ? dit John dans un sourire.

C'était si typiquement Sherlock, si m'as-tu-vu.

Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, Sherlock se retourna vers John, et lui offrit un vrai sourire. Et juste comme cela, John commença à être excité. Oh mon dieu ! Que puis-je dire ? La douche était une très mauvaise idée. John ne pouvait imaginer que Sherlock ne voyait pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Car Sherlock voyait toujours tout. Pourtant, il n'arrêta pas de sourire. Plus que cela, il se plongea profondément dans le regard de John. John rougit. C'était dur de tenir le regard. Dur était en fait le mot approprié.

Mais alors, Mycroft et leur invité, qui était évidemment Oscar, arrivèrent et la magie de l'instant fut brisée. Sherlock était concentré, à nouveau.

- Aviez-vous une bonne image de l'appartement ? demanda Sherlock.

- Vous me l'aviez parfaitement bien décrit, répondit Oscar.

- C'est ce que je fais, dit Sherlock.

Mycroft leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel. John sourit parce que Sherlock avait une attitude si enfantine parfois.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que le plan va marcher, demanda Mycroft.

- Bien sûr, qu'il marchera, répondit Sherlock.

- Je ne te le demande pas à toi, petit frère. Je veux une opinion professionnelle.

Les deux frères se fixèrent quelques instants. John se racla la gorge et d'un geste encouragea Oscar à s'exprimer.

- Oui, je pense que ça va fonctionner. Le reste de mon équipement arrivera cette nuit mais j'ai déjà deux trois choses à préparer. Si je peux ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

Oscar commença à travailler en silence. D'un mouvement de la tête, Mycroft demanda à Sherlock de le suivre dans la cuisine. Et où Sherlock allait, John suivait. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler, les trois hommes prirent leur thé. Mycroft et John mangèrent mais Sherlock ne fit que boire, comme d'habitude.

- As-tu repéré des hommes, demanda Mycroft au bout d'un moment.

- Je n'ai vu que les tiens.

- Impossible.

- Deux dans le café. Trois dans l'immeuble d'en face : premier étage, quatrième fenêtre deuxième étage, première fenêtre troisième étage, deuxième fenêtre.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, cette fois dramatiquement. Était-ce une habitude familiale ou bien un trouble ?

- D'accord. J'ai compris. Tu es trop intelligent pour mes hommes. Mais, pas pour moi, Sherlock. Et, je te jure, si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour foirer cette opération…

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça, demanda John.

- Parce que c'est Sherlock. Et c'est CA qu'il fait.

- Ne lui parle pas comme s'il n'était pas là.

- D'une certaine manière, il ne l'est pas.

John se tourna vers Sherlock. Il était caché par les rideaux, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Mycroft.

- Tu dois réussir à passer sur tes sentiments négatifs à mon égard, John. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois celui qui garde Sherlock dans le droit chemin. Je contrôle cette opération. Il doit donc obéir à mes ordres, peu importe ce que je demande. Et tu es le meilleur homme pour l'aider à faire cela. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, Mr. Gouvernement.

Avant que Mycroft ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sherlock passa entre eux, en courant.

- Où vas … tu ?

Sherlock venait juste de fermer la porte bruyamment.

John et Mycroft allèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Foutu Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

- Qui est cet homme ? demanda John.

- L'un des sbires de M.

- Quoi ? Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

- Il est celui qui aime les problèmes, John.

- Fais chier, Mycroft.

Sur ces mots, John quitta l'appartement. Quand il arriva finalement dans la rue, Sherlock avait fini de parler à l'homme.

- Bon sang, Sherlock, dit John. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Pas grand-chose, ne t'inquiète pas, John.

- Tu aurais pu mourir, Sherlock. Pourquoi es-tu si imprudent ?

- Je ne vais pas mourir, John. Et toi non plus. C'était totalement sûr.

- Totalement sûr ? Tu me fais bien rire. Cet homme veut de tuer et tu cours dans la gueule du loup.

- Il n'allait pas me tuer, John. Il ne faisait que du repérage. Donc je lui ai dit moi-même quand j'allais partir. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'il pouvait saluer son patron pour moi.

- Merde, Sherlock. Je croyais que tu voulais prouver à ton frère qu'il avait tort.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire ! Allons-y John. C'est le moment.

- Je ne vais pas laisser t'en sortir avec ça, Sherlock…

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, John le suivit. Puis, il s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte. John lui rentra quasiment dedans.

- Quoi ? demanda John.

- Que penses-tu du toit, John ?

John fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu penses que tu auras un bon angle de tir ?

- Pour notre appartement ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

John commença à regarder en détail. Il marcha dans la rue, oubliant qu'une minute auparavant, il avait peur d'être à découvert. Il était dans son élément, à présent. Il regardait la rue comme il aurait regardé un champ de bataille, ses réflexes militaires le guidant toujours. Après un moment, il était prêt à donner ses impressions.

- Je pense que ce sera parfait.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi. J'espère que tu sais encore comment tirer.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Sherlock. Mon habilité à tuer est aussi parfaite que ton habilité à observer et déduire.

Sherlock sourit. C'était tout à fait le type de réponse qu'il espérait.

- Parfait, donc.

Sherlock posa sa main sur la clenche, puis se figea de nouveau.

- A propos, Mr. Gouvernement, c'était parfait…

John le regarda. Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu. John était encore un tout petit peu énervé et il ne voulait pas donner à Sherlock le plaisir de le voir rire. Mais le rire de Sherlock était bien trop communicatif alors il l'imita.

- Ne peux-tu pas être sérieux, de temps en temps. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tout à l'heure. Encore une fois. Tu sais, deux peuvent jouer ce jeu.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je savais ce que je faisais. Je ne me mettrais pas en danger délibérément, John.

Sherlock commença à ouvrir la porte mais John plaça sa main sur son bras. À la différence de d'habitude, Sherlock ne se figea pas. John n'était pas n'importe qui. Lui pouvait le toucher.

- Est-ce une promesse, Sherlock ?

- Est-ce que c'est ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, Sherlock. Mais oui, c'est ce qui me préoccupe. Ca me terrifie. Rien que d'en parler, mon cœur s'arrête.

- Façon de parler…

- Errr Sherlock, bien sûr que c'est une façon de parler. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui était important dans ma phrase ?

- Désolé… Mais, oui, c'était une promesse que je tâcherais de tenir.

- Tu as intérêt.

Après cela, les deux hommes pénétrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment. Mycroft les attendait, son visage parfaitement fermé.

- Alors, Sherlock, as-tu déjà ruiné toute l'opération ?

- A vrai dire, non. J'ai même fait de mon mieux pour créer une diversion. En nous voyant John et moi à l'extérieur, il n'allait pas regarder l'appartement trop en détail. Et je pense que nous leur avons donné un bon petit show.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. Définitivement un problème de famille.

- La voiture est prête, vous devriez y aller. À ce propos, l'homme est toujours en train de te regarder.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Je lui ai dit que nous n'allions pas tarder à partir. Il nous attend.

- Tu es un vrai casse-pied, Sherlock.

- Et toi un vrai casse-couille.

- Sherlock ! dit Mrs. Hudson. Assez avec ce langage. C'est complètement indécent.

Sherlock regarda John et tous les deux s'adressèrent un petit sourire.

- Je viens avec vous, décida Mycroft.

Sherlock et John levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Après qu'ils aient tous salué Mrs. Hudson, ils montèrent dans la voiture.

- Est-ce que c'est sûr pour Mrs. Hudson et Oscar de rester ici ? demanda John.

- Mes hommes les surveillent. Personne ne les approchera. Je le jure, dit Mycroft.

Sherlock et John étaient assis côte-à-côte. Mycroft leur faisait face.

- L'appartement où l'on vous conduit est situé dans un bâtiment dont nous sommes les propriétaires. Mes hommes seront là pour vous protéger. Je pense que vous serez très bien là-bas. Notre chauffeur va juste prendre quelques chemins détournés, juste au cas où.

Sherlock n'écoutait pas son frère. Il n'était pas intéressé par les babillements de Mycroft. De toute façon, il était en train de suivre sur son téléphone le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, surtout pour voir où étaient les hommes de M. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir vu son sbire quitter la rue au même moment qu'eux. C'était étrange.

- Dis-moi, John, demanda Mycroft, es-tu heureux d'avoir récupérer mon frère ?

John se figea.

- Je ne vais pas te parler de cela, Mycroft. Tu en as du culot.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Peu importe, c'était une simple question.

- Où est-ce que ça va te mener, de toute façon ?

- Nulle part. J'essayais juste d'être amical.

- Ce n'est jamais le cas. Donc, si tu veux savoir quelque chose de précis, je t'en prie. Demande-moi. Mais n'essaye pas d'être malin.

- Très bien. De toute façon, je préfère avoir des preuves visuelles…

John fronça les sourcils. Mon dieu, Mycroft était si irritant.

Sherlock était toujours dans son esprit. Cependant, il avait entendu les dernières paroles tordues de Mycroft.

Le voyage dura presque deux heures. Sherlock ne desserra pas les lèvres. John et Mycroft parlèrent de platitudes, parfois. Mais Mycroft était bien plus intéressé par les choses que les deux hommes taisaient. Comme il l'avait dit, il était prêt à regarder.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement à 16h. Mycroft n'était plus avec eux, il les avait laissés en bas du bâtiment, un sourire insupportable sur le visage. Quelques-uns des hommes de Mycroft les escortèrent à leur porte. Avant qu'ils puissent entrer, ils vérifièrent l'appartement.

- C'est bon, dit l'un des hommes. Vous pouvez y aller. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le téléphone. Bonne nuit.

John rougit. C'était lui ou bien tous les commentaires qu'il entendait à propos de lui et Sherlock, semblaient à double sens ? Sherlock ne remarqua pas ou plutôt ne fit pas attention. Il entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement assez rapidement. Il ferma la porte derrière John et mit le verrou. Puis, il commença à marcher dans l'appartement, regardant partout. Ça ressemblait à une danse et c'était merveilleux.

- Si tu me dis ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, Sherlock.

Il ne répondit pas mais quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai fini. J'ai enlevé toutes les caméras placées par Mycroft.

- Ce foutu connard…

- John, c'est mon frère tout de même.

John regarda Sherlock qui arborait un large sourire sur son visage.

- Tu es toi aussi un connard et tu le sais.

Pendant le temps que Sherlock avait passé à chercher les caméras, John aussi avait fait son petit tour. L'appartement était luxueux mais il n'était pas aussi grand qu'il l'aurait cru.

- Mycroft a dit qu'il possédait tout l'immeuble. Pourquoi nous a-t-il donné un tout petit appartement ? demanda John.

- Parce que Mycroft n'est qu'un garçon dégoutant qui s'attendait à avoir un show personne à regarder ce soir…

John rougit. En effet, il n'y avait qu'une chambre, qu'un lit pour deux.

- Il va être déçu… dit Sherlock.

- C'n'est pas comme si on allait faire, … dit un John tout rouge.

- Après tout, j'ai enlevé les caméras…

John rougit encore davantage. Sherlock avait dit cela exprès, John le savait.

Le Sherlock taquin… Il n'était pas souvent là et il ne restait jamais très longtemps.

- Alors, Sherlock, que veux-tu faire ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il, son regard déjà ailleurs.

Le Sherlock taquin venait d'être remplacé par le Sherlock du Palais Mental. Une longue nuit en perspective…

- Veux-tu jouer du violon ? demanda John.

- Non ! Je veux la télé, j'ai besoin de la télé.

Sherlock venait de récupérer sa voix d'enfant.

- D'accord, je vais te trouver quelque chose.

- L'émission la plus stupide sera la meilleure.

John leva les yeux au ciel et alluma la TV.

Pendant trois heures, John regarda la TV. Il surfa sur le net. Il fit la cuisine. Sherlock ne quitta pas son fauteuil. Il était couché aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Son dos et sa tête étaient posés sur l'assise. Ses mains, sur sa tête. Ses jambes en suspension dans l'air. C'était clairement inconfortable. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement en trois heures. Il n'y avait pas de canapé parce que bien sûr Mycroft l'avait fait enlever. Sherlock avait montré à John les marques sur le tapis. Et puis, Sherlock ne voulait pas aller dans la chambre. Il voulait entendre la TV.

John pensait que Sherlock avait fini par s'endormir. Il prit les deux assiettes qu'il avait préparées avec attention et il les posa sur la table sans un bruit.

- Je ne vais pas manger, John, tu le sais.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il finissait par prendre cette habitude.

- J'ai vu cela.

- Comment as-tu pu voir quoi que ce soit alors que tes yeux sont fermés ?

- Je l'ai senti si tu préfères.

- Depuis quand ressens-tu quoi que ce soit, Sherlock ?

- Touché !

John et Sherlock se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

- A propos, qu'as-tu ramené de l'appartement, John ?

- Sherlock, tu es impossible. C'était supposé être une surprise.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est donc c'est encore une surprise. S'il te plait ?

- Okay. D'accord.

John lui donna le sac qu'il avait repris de l'appartement. Sherlock le tâta, le sentit.

- Ne déduit pas. Ouvre-le seulement.

Sherlock fit la moue mais il l'ouvrit néanmoins. Alors, une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas donné plus tôt ?

- Un « merci » sera suffisant.

- Merci, John, dit Sherlock en disparaissant dans la chambre.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il portait sa robe de chambre préféré et son pantalon de flanelle. La robe de chambre était refermée par une ceinture qui tombait sur ses hanches. Elle était donc légèrement ouverte et il ne portait rien d'autre sur son torse.

John rougit sensiblement face à cette vision, cette vision de rêve…

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour montrer qu'il était heureux. Comme un enfant, toujours.

Après cela, ils mangèrent. Sherlock fit un immense effort pour absorber cinq haricots. Un record, probablement !

John était heureux, c'était un déjà début. Et puis, de toute façon, il savait qu'avec la restriction que Sherlock avait imposée à son corps, il devait faire les choses doucement. Un pas après un autre.

Après le repas, John se sentit passablement fatigué. Il n'y avait qu'un problème : le lit. Et il voulait que Sherlock dorme. Sa restriction dans ce domaine avait été assurément aussi stricte que pour la nourriture.

- Je vais me mettre en pyjama, commença John. Après cela…

- Chut, John, réflexion.

Il était de retour sur son fauteuil, sa poitrine plus exposée que jamais. Délicieux…

John entra dans la chambre. Leurs vêtements avaient été apportés, probablement par les hommes de Mycroft. John trouva son pantalon de pyjama mais pas son haut. Bon sang Mycroft… Quel mauvais garçon !

John garda sa chemise. Il s'allongea dans le lit et commença à lire un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement. Il préférait attendre un peu avant de retourner au salon afin de confronter Sherlock au problème du lit.

Après quelques minutes, cependant, Sherlock apparu de son propre chef. La ceinture de sa robe de chambre avait disparu, il était donc presque à moitié-nu. Bien sûr, John l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois dans cette tenue puisque c'était sa favorite. Mais, avant qu'il meure, John n'avait jamais pensé à Sherlock de la façon dont il le faisait à présent. Ce n'était absolument pas embarrassant, juste parfait.

Sherlock se tenait devant la fenêtre, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu vois ça, John, il dit après un moment. Silencieux. Calme. Paisible. Je déteste ça tellement.

Sherlock était un homme d'action et John le savait très bien.

- Le calme avant la tempête, Sherlock. Tu connais le proverbe.

Sherlock se tourna.

- Pourquoi portes-tu ta chemise ?

- A priori, Mycroft a oublié de me donner mon pyjama entier.

Sherlock sourit.

- Personne ne peut changer mon frère…

- Voilà la raison… Comment fait-on pour dormir ?

- Comment… Eh bien, tu fermes les yeux…

- Non, je veux dire, comment, comment ?

- Je ne veux pas dormir.

- Tu en as besoin. Fin de la discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères dans ce cas ?

John rougit.

- Hum… On peut dormir ensemble, si ça ne te pose pas problème, Sherlock. (John rougit plus fort) Mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand quelqu'un envahit ton intimité. Donc, si tu préfères, je te laisse le lit et je prends le sol du salon.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea jusque vers le lit et retira sa robe de chambre. John essaya de ne pas regarder mais c'était trop dur. Encore, un bon choix de mot. John ne savait pas si Sherlock le faisait exprès mais le fait est qu'il était de nouveau excité.

Sherlock s'allongea sur le lit, au côté de John. Il se sentait apparemment très à l'aise.

- Je croyais que je n'étais plus séduisant… dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai menti.

- Manifestement… Tu ne vas pas reprendre une douche, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Sherlock ! Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi. Ce n'est pas marrant.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'essayais juste d'être amical…

Il rigola et John fit la moue.

- Je suis désolé John. En réalité, j'essayais de te comprendre. C'est tout. Avec toi, je vais de surprise en surprise. Je ne suis pas habitué à cela.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler, avant…

- Je ne parle pas, John. Ce n'était qu'une affirmation, voilà tout.

John sourit. C'était du Sherlock tout craché.

Sherlock éteignit la lumière de sa table de chevet.

- Tu sais, tu peux enlever ta chemise, ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'ai déjà vu en sous-vêtements.

John ferma son livre bruyamment. Il éteignit la lumière et retira son haut.

- Tu seras bien plus à l'aise…

- Sherlock !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un fait, John.

« Pas pour moi. »

John s'allongea sur son côté droit, afin de regarder Sherlock. Les rideaux étaient encore ouverts, laissant filtrer suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il puisse distinguer leurs visages.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Sherlock.

- J'écoute.

- Ce que j'ai dit plus tôt à propos de ton intimité, je le pensais…

Sherlock commença à bouger dans le lit, clairement mal à l'aise.

- J'ai besoin de me lever.

Il courut en direction du salon pour revenir dix secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. John restait silencieux. Sherlock avait besoin de temps et il acceptait cela.

Sherlock se mit à fumer par la fenêtre. John le regardait. Son visage, relâché et soulagé après chaque bouffée.

Tout en continuant à fumer, il se retourna vers John.

- Pour être honnête, John, je crois que tu fais partie de mon intimité, depuis le début.

Puis, il se retourna et reprit sa cigarette. John ne dit rien. Sherlock ne s'attendait à rien. Plus que cela, il ne voulait rien en retour. John ne savait même pas quoi dire à propos de cela. C'était une sacrée déclaration… Les deux hommes restèrent donc silencieux. John regardait Sherlock fumer cigarette après cigarette. Il avait besoin de se relaxer. Manifestement.

Après au moins dix cigarettes, Sherlock revint dans le lit, John le regardant toujours.

Sherlock ne semblait plus aussi soulagé finalement, plutôt préoccupé. Quasiment dans un autre monde.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à dormir, John.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sherlock.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder sinon tu ne vas pas dormir non plus.

- Je suis désolé… Je veux juste être sûr que tu restes bien là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un docteur pense des battements de cœur ?

John fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce suffisant pour savoir que quelqu'un est en vie.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit John qui comprenait enfin.

- Dans ce cas…

Sherlock prit la main de John. Le cœur de John s'arrêta. Littéralement ! Sherlock posa la main de John sur son propre cœur. John sentait le cœur de Sherlock et c'était extraordinaire. En tant que docteur, John entendait la perfection des battements. En tant qu'homme, qui se tenait à côté de l'être qu'il aimait, John entendait dans le cœur de Sherlock chacun de ses sentiments, chacune de ses émotions, chaque sensation que le détective essayait de cacher de tout le monde. Sauf de John.

Cette nuit-là, John se sentit rempli d'amour. Bien sûr, il était conscient que ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil pour Sherlock mais cet homme venait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait probablement jamais fait. Sherlock venait de partager quelque chose de très personnel. John n'était plus excité par la situation, car être à côté de Sherlock, partager avec lui ses sentiments, signifiait bien plus que cela. Pureté et innocence : deux mots qui caractérisaient parfaitement Sherlock… Malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait pu connaître dans sa vie, Sherlock était encore pur et innocent. Et il était si parfait avec toutes ses imperfections.

Les pensées de John se multipliaient quand il était prêt de Sherlock. Et il savait que Sherlock lui-même réfléchissait à propos de ses propres pensées, à propos de ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de John.

Malgré cela, Sherlock semblait toujours un peu anxieux. Ce n'était plus la même angoisse qu'il avait ressenti avant de prendre une cigarette (ou 10), c'était nettement moins profond, plus superficiel. Et tout à coup, John comprit ce que c'était. C'était la première fois qu'il lisait ainsi dans l'esprit de Sherlock, sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Mais, à l'instant même, cela lui semblait évident. John était fatigué mais il voulait montrer à Sherlock qu'il le comprenait, parfaitement. Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants. C'était si parfait et si naturel. John se rapprocha de Sherlock et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Le calme avant la tempête, Sherlock…

Était-ce ces mots ou était-ce le murmure : peu importait, Sherlock avait ressenti un frisson.

**À vos plumes ou plutôt à vos claviers… SVP**


	6. Le piège se referme

**Merci** à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et PM, favs et alerts.

**Merci à Butterflyellow** pour son excellente idée (si vous appréciez les élucubrations sherlockiennes, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur son histoire Psychanalyse Crânienne)

…

**Chapitre 6 : Le piège se referme !**

_Lieu sûr de l'Intelligence Service, Samedi 6 Avril, 13h_

John était plongé dans un sommeil profond, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Depuis qu'il s'était endormi, il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois. Petit à petit, le son distant d'une musique le rappela à la conscience. Son esprit, toujours endormi, ne comprenait pas encore d'où provenait cette musique. Mais c'était délicieux à entendre, apaisant, tout simplement parfait. John aurait bien aimé se réveiller chaque jour de cette façon.

John se remémora ce qui s'était produit la nuit d'avant. Le sourire sur son visage s'élargit. Oui, ce n'était pas un rêve : il avait dormi avec Sherlock pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Dans un lit, cette fois. Nettement mieux. Merci Mycroft.

Les battements de cœur réguliers de Sherlock lui avait permis de trouver le sommeil. Et même s'il était inconscient, John avait perçu que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas dormi non plus. Il était juste resté là, plongé dans ses pensées, loin de John et pourtant si près. Peu importait, grâce à Sherlock, John venait de passer sa seconde nuit sans cauchemar. Il n'avait pas rêvé de la guerre, de ses amis tombés au combat, des blessures dont il avait été témoins, et pire que cela du visage de Sherlock au moment de sauter, du sang qui recouvrait sa tête. Quand Sherlock était près de lui, John oubliait tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Et c'était mentalement rafraichissant, revigorant. C'était un peu comme si John avait été soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'était même pas conscient de porter.

À plusieurs reprises, John cligna des yeux, histoire de chasser le sommeil. John ne voulait pas quitter ce lit. D'un autre côté, il était seul à présent. Or, il voulait être avec Sherlock. Il comprit enfin d'où provenait la musique : le violon de Sherlock. John avait vraiment envie de le voir jouer. Il fit la moue. « Allez, Johnny boy, mobilise tes forces ! Et retire ce sourire de tes lèvres, si tu ne veux pas être si facile à déchiffrer… » A vrai dire, John se dit qu'il s'en fichait d'être un livre ouvert. Il était heureux. Fin de l'histoire… (Façon de parler) Pourtant, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé grand-chose. Seulement deux mains, seulement deux cœurs… Que pourrait-il ressentir si quelque chose de plus important venait à arriver ? S'ils s'embrassaient ? S'ils se touchaient intimement ? Comment son cœur et son corps pourraient-ils tenir le rythme de ses sentiments ? Il se sentait déjà si heureux et satisfait. Et maintenant, vraiment excité. À quoi t'attendais-tu, John ? Imaginer embrasser Sherlock, coucher (sexuellement, je veux dire) avec lui… Pas une bonne idée, dès le réveil…

John prit une grande respiration et essaya de penser à tout sauf à son ami. Au moins, pour un temps. Alors, quand la pression commença à redescendre, John trouva finalement le courage de se lever.

John ne portait rien sur son torse, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, Sherlock lui avait dit textuellement que sa semi-nudité ne le dérangeait pas. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'était pas vraiment un homme normal. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été excité dans sa vie ? John rougit. Pourquoi était-il en train de penser à cela ? En plus, c'était complètement idiot. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'était pas un extraterrestre, il avait inévitablement connu et ressenti le plaisir (un tourment plutôt qu'autre chose pour Sherlock, peut-être) de l'adolescence. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, John comprit qu'il ne connaissait pas l'enfant, l'adolescent ni même le jeune adulte que Sherlock avait été. Il avait tellement de chose à apprendre à son sujet. Et une vie entière pour le faire. Merveilleux…

Doucement, John suivit le son de la musique. Il était calme et très silencieux. Il ne voulait pas dérangé Sherlock. John arriva finalement dans le salon et pendant une minute entière, il fut complètement stupéfait. Sherlock était devant la fenêtre, dans toute sa gloire, son corps illuminé par la lumière du soleil. John en vit le rayonnement sur toute sa poitrine. Sherlock ne portait que son pantalon et il était en train de jouer. Le violon était posé sur son épaule gauche. Ses gestes étaient élégants, comme d'habitude. Pendant un long moment, John resta là, adossé au mur, émerveillé par son ami. John aimait depuis toujours la musique. Il n'était pas musicien lui-même, il ne la comprenait donc pas vraiment. Mais il connaissait Sherlock. Il savait quel type de musique Sherlock jouait selon son humeur, selon les évènements de la journée. Sherlock adorait les airs mélancoliques. La dépression chronique était la maladie inhérente des génies. Quand il s'ennuyait, ou qu'il était en colère, et parfois même un petit peu fou, Sherlock avait l'habitude de faire des sons affreux avec son violon. Quel mauvais traitement pour un si bel instrument !

À cet instant, Sherlock jouait une musique triste dont l'intensité montait progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme. L'air était beau et très profond. John avait l'impression de se retrouver en communication directe avec le cœur de Sherlock. Il essuya alors les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

La musique était presque terminée. Sherlock fit son dernier mouvement, puis se tourna vers John.

- Es-tu prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure, John ?

- Avec toi, n'importe où, n'importe quand, répondit-il immédiatement.

Sherlock le regarda pour chercher à comprendre le message caché de ses paroles. S'il y en avait un. Le regard de Sherlock se fit de plus en plus intense. Alors, bien sûr, le docteur rougit.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ? demanda John pour changer de sujet.

- Quelque chose me disait que tu n'avais pas très bien dormi ces derniers temps.

Sherlock resta volontairement vague. Il ne voulait pas agrandir une blessure pas encore guérie.

- Quelque chose que tu as déduit ou que tu as vu ?

- Les deux, répondit Sherlock, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Si tu me regardais quand j'étais supposé dormir, je me demande quand tu as pris le temps d'avoir une nuit complète, murmura John.

C'était plus pour lui-même que pour Sherlock. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Et heureusement, car Sherlock n'était pas prêt à lui en donner une.

- Peu importe, dit Sherlock, ce n'est pas comme si l'on était pressé. À vrai dire, nous avons plein de temps. Trop de temps. Malheureusement.

- À quelle heure sommes-nous attendu ?

- 18h à Baker Street.

- Très bien.

- John…

- Quoi, Sherlock ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Je vois cela.

- Je veux faire quelque chose. Je veux avoir quelque chose à faire…

« J'ai pleins de choses que je peux te proposer… » John sourit. Pas vraiment le bon timing !

- Allume la télé, Sherlock et regarde un de tes shows idiots. Je vais préparer le brunch.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il ne bouda même pas. John prit cette attitude pour un encouragement (peut-être) et il quitta le salon.

Sherlock regarda partout, très rapidement. Il possédait tellement cette attitude féline… Puis, tout à coup, il quitta le salon pour la chambre.

John trouva dans la cuisine tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer pour préparer un bon repas. C'était vraiment génial d'avoir tout cela à disposition, sans avoir eu besoin de faire les courses. Grandiose ! Encore, merci Mycroft…

John était plongé dans ses pensées et sa cuisine quand il entendit un premier coup de feu. Immédiatement, il posa son couteau sur le plan de travail. Puis, un deuxième coup de feu. John commença à courir, suivant les bruits. Un troisième. Un quatrième.

John arriva dans la chambre. Sherlock se tenait devant lui. John regarda la pièce et ne vit rien d'autre que les quatre trous sur chacun des quatre murs. John se tourna vers Sherlock, qui finalement posa son pistolet sur le front de John.

- Je m'ennuie, John.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour foutre le bordel. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Mycroft va dire ? Que va-t-il se passer si ses hommes pensent que nous sommes attaqués ?

- M'en fiche.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne peux pas te surveiller constamment, Sherlock.

- Si, tu peux.

Sherlock fit un sourire étrange.

- Peu importe, le repas est presque prêt.

- Pourquoi gardes-tu ton pistolet sous tes boxers, John ? Ce n'est pas une cachette très sure.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, John rougit.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu mettes le nez dans mes sous-vêtements.

- Intéressant choix de mots, John… À vrai dire, j'étais juste en train de chercher quelque chose à faire. C'est ce que je fais et tu le sais très bien ?

John secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Dans mes caleçons… ouais…hum… je t'avais dit de regarder la télé.

- Trop ennuyeux.

- Tu sais qu'on doit attendre au moins 17h30 avant de sortir. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être un insupportable gamin jusque-là.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, John.

- Regarde ton attitude.

Sherlock fit la moue.

- Allez Sherlock… Viens dans le salon et aide-moi à mettre la table.

- Peux pas. Trop occupé.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as rangé ton pistolet à cet endroit alors que tu savais très bien que je viendrais le chercher. Je suppose que tu as fait cela exprès…

- Quoi ! Non…Peu importe…Ce que je disais. Insupportable gamin.

John quitta la chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Que dire ? Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Sherlock finit par le suivre.

Alors que John mettait la table, Sherlock reprit son violon. Mais au lieu d'en jouer, il le regarda, ses doigts caressant les cordes, d'une façon très sensuelle selon John.

John allait quitter la cuisine avec les deux assiettes dans sa main droite quand Sherlock fit un bruit particulièrement horrible. John lâcha les assiettes qui se brisèrent sur le carrelage.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, Sherlock.

- Pas fait exprès.

- C'est bizarre mais je ne te crois pas. Et arrête de sourire. Viens ici et nettoie.

- Peux pas. Je suis un enfant.

- Fin de la discussion.

Boudant et levant les yeux au ciel, Sherlock vint dans la cuisine et se mit à nettoyer sa bêtise. John finit de préparer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. La table qu'il avait dressée était plus que parfaite.

Sherlock nettoyait très doucement, prenant un morceau de porcelaine après l'autre. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, car il savait très bien que Sherlock détestait faire cela. John était en tout cas très fier de lui-même, c'était rare de faire faire à Sherlock quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Tout à coup, John vit une étincelle dans le regard de son détective. Il murmura quelque chose que John ne comprit pas. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Sherlock semblait satisfait, si satisfait qu'il en oublia sa tâche et partit dans son fauteuil. John ne voulait pas lutter contre lui. De plus, il comprenait qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Alors, comme d'habitude, John nettoya les bêtises de Sherlock.

Après s'être assis autour de la table, les deux hommes mangèrent dans un silence apaisant. Plus précisément, John mangea, et Sherlock le regarda. Sherlock ne but même pas une goutte de son thé. Il ne mit absolument rien dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel mais John semblait malgré tout inquiet. John savait que sous son attitude d'enfant, Sherlock cachait son inquiétude. John ne voulait pas l'embêtait alors il ne demanda rien. Sherlock lui-même ne semblait pas savoir ce qui le troublait réellement.

Ainsi, John resta calme pour le plus grand bonheur de Sherlock. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il avait toujours trouvé dans l'attitude de John le calme dont il avait besoin dans des moments pareils.

- Allume la télé, dit à nouveau John, avant que Sherlock ait eu le temps de dire qu'il s'ennuyait. Je vais nettoyer la table et la cuisine.

John savait que c'était un mantra. Plus il répétait son ennui, plus il le ressentait. Et ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Pour une fois, Sherlock écouta John. Il alluma la télé et commença à zapper à une vitesse phénoménale. John se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir les chaînes. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il y arrivait. Car à chaque fois, il trouvait l'émission la plus débile et irregardable qui soit. Sherlock était juste incroyable.

Alors qu'il nettoyait la table, John sourit en voyant que Sherlock parlait à la télé. C'était une autre de ses habitudes qui lui avait manqué particulièrement. Sur ses lèvres s'étendit un sourire, à la fois mélancolique, et plein d'espoir, parce que vous savez, Sherlock était en vie et dès qu'ils auraient supprimé la menace qu'était M, c'est-à-dire ce soir même, ils pourraient enfin retrouver leur vie. Avec quelques ajustements peut-être. Assurément. Mais, au final, ils allaient avoir cette vie qu'ils voulaient ensemble, une vie heureuse.

John se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à tout ranger. La voix de Sherlock se transforma bientôt en un son exclusif de la télévision. Sherlock était en train de monter le volume. John ferma la porte de la cuisine mais c'était encore insupportable. Il réussit néanmoins à supporter la situation pendant trente minutes. Juste le temps de nettoyer. Mais finalement, il se dirigea vers le salon, ses index dans ses oreilles, et coupa la télévision.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je la regarde, demanda Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Sherlock. Alors, il le vit. Le son de la télé était si fort qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la fumée quand il était entré dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Sherlock ?

- Quel bordel ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être tous les mégots de cigarettes que tu as fumées ces dernières minutes.

Sherlock regarda autour de lui comme s'il découvrait en direct le bazar qui l'entourait.

- Ca ? Il demanda.

- Évidemment ! Tu vois autre chose, peut-être ?

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Merde, Sherlock. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à nettoyer après toi. Je sais que tu es contrarié…

- Je ne le suis pas !

John expira bruyamment.

- Regarde, tu as ruiné le tapis…

- Ce n'est pas une très grande perte.

- Pas ce qui nous intéresse, Sherlock.

- Très bien, va prendre ta douche, je m'occupe de ça.

John n'attendit pas qu'on le lui demande une seconde fois. Il alla dans la chambre récupérer ses affaires et finalement atterri dans la salle de bain. Sherlock n'avait pas encore bougé mais John savait qu'il attendait d'être seul. Une tâche pareille n'était pas digne du Grand Sherlock Holmes.

Le reste de l'après-midi, John fit de son mieux pour occuper Sherlock. Ils parlèrent un peu, regardèrent la télé. John fit même un effort surhumain pour jouer au Cluedo. Il avait par le passé juré à Sherlock que jamais plus ils n'y rejoueraient ensemble, mais comme Sherlock le savait, John aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Finalement, l'après-midi passa. Doucement mais sûrement.

Sherlock devint de plus en plus excité de minute en minute. John tâcha de rester calme même s'il savait que dans une heure maintenant, ils passeraient à l'action.

…

Sherlock et John arrivèrent à Baker Street à 18h tapante, tenant leurs bagages dans leurs mains. Aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent le taxi, Sherlock repéra l'homme de M. Il n'était pas particulièrement caché. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire. M était si sûr de le tuer…

La porte de leur immeuble étant ouverte, ils entrèrent donc immédiatement. John était un peu inquiet. Pendant presque deux ans, sa vie avait été exempte de toute action. Même si c'était intéressant et excitant, le frisson de peur était bel et bien là. Sherlock n'était jamais inquiet pour sa vie lorsqu'il était en mission. Alors, John avait toujours été celui qui s'en chargeait pour deux. Vers la fin, il s'y était malgré tout habitué. Mais cette fois-là était différente. Le spectre de la mort de Sherlock était toujours présent. John devait donc se battre pour être prêt, peu importe ce qui se passerait.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, John eut un choc. Il était quasiment méconnaissable. Du moins, le salon. En une nuit, Oscar avait fait du bon travail. Tout son matériel était prêt à fonctionner. De la rue, même avec des jumelles, l'équipement était invisible : c'était la prouesse d'Oscar. Non seulement, il était un grand scientifique, mais c'était aussi un artiste.

John était impressionné par le travail d'Oscar. Il le complimenta et le remercia de toutes les manières oralement possibles. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte sa fenêtre pour se planter devant Oscar.

- Merci, dit-il. Vous pouvez partir à présent. Personne ne veut que vous mouriez. Et ça va devenir dangereux par ici.

- Je serais dans le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue pour contrôler l'avancée de la mission, répondit Oscar.

Sherlock acquiesça. Puis, il retourna à sa fenêtre. John remercia Oscar, de nouveau. Après cela, l'homme quitta l'immeuble par l'appartement de Mrs. Hudson.

- Pourquoi as-tu été si impoli ? demanda John juste après le départ d'Oscar.

- Tu sais, j'aurai très bien pu faire ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

- Ne sois pas si manifestement jaloux, Sherlock. C'est déroutant.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Ce n'était qu'un fait.

John rigola et Sherlock le regarda d'un air irrité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant ? demanda John.

- Agis juste normalement. Tu n'as qu'à faire des choses sans intérêt, comme d'habitude !

John leva les yeux au ciel. « Mon Dieu, cet homme ne prend vraiment pas bien la critique » Vraiment trop drôle.

John profita de son temps pour ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait ramené. Puis, il fit de même avec les vêtements de Sherlock et finalement prépara une machine à laver. Bon c'est vrai, ce qu'il faisait était sans intérêt. Mais, en même temps, quelqu'un devait bien s'en occuper. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était bien mieux que de rester allonger sur un canapé pendant une heure et demie. « Tu as entendu cela, Sherlock ! » John avait besoin de temps pour retrouver ses repères. En revanche, de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait emménagé, Sherlock s'était senti à l'aise dès la première seconde. Et son endroit préféré de l'appartement était le canapé.

Une heure et demie après qu'ils soient arrivés, Sherlock sauta du canapé sans avertissement. Le cœur de John s'arrêta et ce n'était pas pour une raison sentimentale. Dommage !

- Tu es prêt, John ?

- Pour quoi, exactement ?

- Pour partir, évidemment.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'on allait repartir aussi vite.

- Que croyais-tu que nous allions faire ? N'oublie pas de prendre ton manteau et une écharpe, peut-être, la nuit va être froide.

John fit exactement ce que Sherlock lui demandait. Sherlock adorait le laisser dans le noir à propos de ses plans. Peut-être était-ce pour paraître encore plus extraordinaire ? Il avait tort. Tout ce qu'il faisait était extraordinaire. Spécialement au regard de John.

John ne se plaignait pas cependant. Parfois, il lui arrivait de trouver que ce manque d'informations était en fait un manque de confiance de la part de Sherlock. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Et cette nuit-là, il était vraiment pressé de découvrir le fin mot du plan.

- Ai-je besoin de prendre mon pistolet ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que tu l'as déjà attaché à ta cheville ?

John sourit.

- J'essayais juste de voir si tu étais en forme.

- Je le suis toujours, John.

À 19h40, Sherlock et John étaient prêt à partir.

Alors, ils entendirent un énorme bruit en provenance de la rue, comme une explosion ou un accident de voiture.

John sursauta.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, de poser une question ou quoique ce soit, Sherlock était à ses côtés.

- Maintenant, John. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Alors, il l'encouragea à bouger.

Aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent le salon, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. John ne vit qu'une réflexion, Sherlock était en train de le pousser à avancer, mais cela semblait extraordinaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sherlock et John se trouvaient dans la cuisine de Mrs. Hudson. Elle n'était plus là désormais. Mycroft avait décidé qu'il était trop dangereux pour la propriétaire de rester là quand quelqu'un désirait tuer son si célèbre locataire. Mrs. Hudson avait râlé mais ce n'était pas à elle de prendre la décision. Pour une fois, Sherlock était d'accord avec Mycroft. Il le lui avait dit par message. Il n'avait manifestement pas pu être là. Mais ce simple fait avait rendu Mrs. Hudson muette à toute protestation et elle avait suivi volontiers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette explosion, murmura John qui ne savait pas s'ils étaient censés être silencieux ou non.

- Notre diversion, évidemment.

- C'est marrant parce que j'étais justement en train de me dire qu'on en aurait bien besoin d'une maintenant. Pour quitter l'immeuble et pas notre salon.

- Observe, John. Tu vois toujours mais tu n'observes jamais. Si nous sommes déjà dans le salon, personne ne nous attendra à l'extérieur. Donc avec seulement une petite protection – nos chapeaux et nos manteaux, à vrai dire – personne ne nous reconnaîtras. Tu vois ?

- Oui, mais je n'observe pas.

Sherlock gloussa.

- Donc, nous allons partir par la fenêtre arrière de Mrs. Hudson. Mais après, comment sortons-nous de la cour. Comme je m'en souviens, elle est entourée de murs.

- Un peu de sport, John. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop demander.

Ce fut au tour de John de glousser.

- Je crois que tu as mentionné des chapeaux. Où sont-ils ?

Sherlock les sortit de son manteau. Il en donna un à John et mit le sien sur sa tête.

- Mycroft me les a donnés.

Ça, c'était un bon souvenir : la casquette. Et bien sûr : la chapka ou bien le Frisbee mortel ou encore le chapeau pour les oreilles, comme vous préférez. En réalité, Sherlock adorait ce chapeau.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun potentiel opposant dans la cour, les deux hommes sortirent du bâtiment, précautionneusement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au mur. Sherlock avança l'une des poubelles de Mrs. Hudson. Il monta dessus, sauta sur le mur et resta dessus quelques secondes. Il se retourna.

- Allez John. Pas le temps de penser.

Même si cela semblait instable, John suivit l'exemple de Sherlock.

Mais alors qu'il était assis sur le mur, il s'inquiéta de nouveau. Sherlock avait l'habitude de l'embêter à propos de sa petite taille, mais pour une fois, c'était un vrai handicap. La hauteur du mur ne représentait pas grand-chose pour Sherlock, tandis que pour John, c'était quasiment insurmontable. Sherlock était déjà en bas, prêt à bouger. Quand il aperçut John, il fronça les sourcils dans un premier temps, puis il tendit ses bras et aida John à descendre. Bien sûr, John rougit un peu dans le processus. Tellement, Johnny boy…

Sherlock et John atteignirent le toit du bâtiment opposé quinze minutes plus tard. Ils avaient dû prendre quelques chemins détournés. Mais ils étaient arrivés, sains et saufs.

La nuit était pratiquement tombée. Il était 20h. De nombreuses lumières scintillaient en provenance de la ville entière. John se dit que c'était une vue sacrément exceptionnelle de Londres qu'ils avaient là. Il venait rarement sur les toits mais être là changeait vraiment la perspective. Puis, il observa Sherlock. Il semblait particulièrement fasciné par le toit. Plus précisément, par le vide. C'était la première fois qu'il remontait sur un toit depuis sa chute. Le cœur de John se serra à cette pensée. C'était difficile de le voir ici. Même s'il préférait largement être à ses côtés, que tout en bas, à seulement l'observer. Un souvenir horrible qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Sherlock marcha jusqu'au rebord et grimpa dessus. Sans bien le comprendre, il était attiré par ce vide.

- Sherlock, dit doucement John, je serais bien plus à l'aise si tu t'éloignais du rebord.

Sherlock se retourna mais ne bougea pas. Il plongea juste son regard dans celui de John. Ils partagèrent un certain nombre de pensées à cet instant-là.

John se rapprocha de Sherlock.

- A vrai dire, Sherlock, je serais bien plus à l'aise si tu restais près de moi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Finalement, Sherlock s'éloigna du rebord. Il était de nouveau en sécurité. Pendant un long moment, John n'eut qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner. John ne savait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé dans l'esprit de Sherlock mais il pouvait dire que d'une certaine façon, il avait eu envie de sauter. Juste pour voir, peut-être. Mais alors, il s'était rappelé qu'il n'était plus seul, désormais. Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui valait le coup.

- Regarde, dit Sherlock en donnant à John une paire de jumelles.

- Où ?

- L'appartement, John. Essaye de suivre, s'il te plait.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Incroyable, dit-il après une minute. Incroyable.

Sherlock avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Exceptionnelle idée…

Même sourire de Sherlock.

- Et excellent travail.

Cette fois, Sherlock fit la moue et John rigola.

John était en train de regarder le plus impressionnant hologramme qu'il ait jamais vu. À vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Il pouvait néanmoins dire que celui-là était extraordinaire. Non seulement, l'hologramme était parfait mais il pouvait aussi bouger, comme si Sherlock et lui était réellement dans l'appartement. Tout le monde aurait été dupé. Et c'était évidemment l'idée.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda John.

- Tu vois la porte par laquelle on est entré. Monte au-dessus du bâtiment et prépare le fusil.

- Quel fusil ?

- John ! Étrange esprit et étranges yeux… Celui qui est juste en face de toi, contre le mur.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Okay, Sherlock avait raison. Il n'avait pas particulièrement fait attention quand ils étaient arrivés. Il était trop préoccupé à tente de garder Sherlock vivant. Comme d'habitude.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le fusil était en position, prêt à tirer.

John redescendit du bâtiment pour rejoindre Sherlock sur le vrai toit. Il regardait encore à travers les jumelles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda John.

- Je recherche le toit où mon meurtrier se positionnera.

- Tu sais, dit John après une pause, ce toit est le meilleur. Si notre homme est un professionnel, il choisira ce lieu.

- Alors, nous devons nous préparer à l'accueillir.

- Tu n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité ?

- Bien sûr que si. Et j'espère que ce sera la bonne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Sherlock ? Tu n'as pas envie de le tuer tout de même ?

Sherlock fit un étrange sourire.

- Je veux juste le confronter, c'est tout. De toute façon, je sais que mon bloggeur surveille mes arrières… (Sans mauvais jeu de mot, ou bien si : qui sait ?)

John sourit légèrement tout en cachant son inquiétude. Il était parfaitement conscient que Sherlock était capable de tuer.

Après cela, Sherlock et John ne parlèrent plus beaucoup. La nuit était plutôt froide et c'était dur de rester calme quand chaque partie de son corps voulait bouger pour se réchauffer. Mais Sherlock avait décidé qu'il devrait rester silencieux au cas où l'homme se montrerait. Bien sûr, c'était beaucoup plus facile pour Sherlock qui était habitué à jouer les statues.

À 22h environ, le tueur se décida enfin à se montrer. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Sherlock, ce fut sur le toit où ils étaient. John ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi c'était une bonne idée. C'est vrai qu'il faisait sombre, oui, ils étaient cachés par le petit bâtiment par lequel ils étaient entrés, mais il y avait de forte chance qu'il vienne de leur côté. Peut-être que Sherlock l'espérait. Dans ce cas, il dut être déçu. Heureusement pour John, après qu'il ait fermé la porte, l'homme choisit le côté droit. Ils étaient à gauche. Un seul bâtiment les séparer. Sherlock était excité. John pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Mais il ne montrait ni irritation, ni colère. La patience de Sherlock était légendaire… Pas exactement, en fait. Mais dans ce cas-là, il fut exceptionnel.

Aussitôt qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, Sherlock poussa John contre le mur et posa son index sur ses lèvres. Sa main gauche était juste à côté de la tête de John. John fut surpris, bien sûr, mais il ne fit aucun bruit. Cela aurait été contreproductif. Sherlock était si proche que John pouvait à peine respirer. John savait que c'était la façon que Sherlock avait de lui montrer son inquiétude à son propos. Par ce geste, il voulait le protéger. C'était tout simplement parfait. C'était si bon. Si juste. John était plein de gratitude pour Sherlock, évidemment. Mais il était aussi effrayé. La situation était terrifiante, c'était vrai. Mais il était nettement plus excité qu'effrayé. Non, la vraie raison pour laquelle son cœur battait si fort venait du fait qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir. Pas de hurler. Pas de s'enfuir. Mais d'embrasser Sherlock. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes. Son cœur qu'il pouvait pratiquement sentir dans sa propre poitrine. John était rempli de désir. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sherlock, John se retrouvait constamment dans ce genre de situation. Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Et celui-là était le pire.

Sherlock regardait John comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Sherlock était concentré et probablement à des années lumières des pensées de John. Pourtant, cette étincelle que John n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux. Oui, Sherlock savait parfaitement ce que John ressentait. Malgré cela ou précisément pour cela (qui sait ?) Sherlock resta près de lui. Plus près en fait qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire. Même si c'était déconcertant – le Sherlock déconcertant était probablement la personnalité qui était là constamment – John espérait que ce moment dure pour toujours.

Mais, bien sûr, il dut s'arrêter. Même s'il resta dans sa position, Sherlock retira délicatement son doigt des lèvres de John. « Était-ce une caresse? Ça en avait l'air en tout cas » John esquissa un frisson, alors que Sherlock sortait son téléphone de son manteau. Toujours ses yeux plongés dans ceux de John, il pianota dessus pendant quelques secondes.

Alors, Sherlock se rapprocha encore plus près de John, si c'était possible. Sa tête venait dans la direction que John souhaitait. Il vint plus près, de plus en plus près, puis il bougea légèrement sur la gauche pour trouver l'oreille de John.

- Aussitôt que je marche à sa rencontre, grimpe sur le bâtiment et reste prêt, il murmura. Je crois que cet homme ne sera pas notre seul ennemi ce soir.

John ne comprit pas le sens des paroles de Sherlock mais il acquiesça. Alors, Sherlock s'éloigna de John. John aurait juré qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Sherlock une étincelle de déception. Il y en avait définitivement une dans ses propres yeux, cependant…

John observa Sherlock bougeait rapidement mais silencieusement. Oui, Sherlock était un chat.

Sherlock marcha jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment afin de le contourner et de prendre l'homme à revers.

Le cœur de John battait toujours aussi fort. Mais cette fois-ci, il était anxieux. Sherlock venait de disparaitre. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Sherlock ne lui avait pas demandé d'aider. Juste de se concentrer sur le fusil. Il était prêt à le faire même s'il espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard.

Alors, John entendit le coup de feu. Ce n'était pas le son de n'importe quel coup de feu. Les oreilles militaires de John étaient entrainées à le reconnaître : un fusil longue-portée. Probablement le même que celui qu'il possédait (enfin, celui prêtait par Mycroft). Ainsi, c'était fait, l'homme venait de tirer sur l'hologramme de Sherlock.

Immédiatement après le coup de feu, il entendit l'homme s'exclamer :

- Quoi ?! Putain de merde !

Et finalement, John entendit le son d'une musique. Une musique qu'il connaissait. Une musique qu'il lui rappelait le souvenir d'une autre nuit intense avec Sherlock et malheureusement Moriarty. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il connaissait trop bien Sherlock pour le croire. Alors, quoi ?

… STAYING ALIVE …

Sherlock marchait vers l'homme. Aussitôt que la musique commença, l'homme se retourna et Sherlock lui bondit dessus.

Pendant près de cinq minutes, les deux hommes se battirent comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait. John était sur le bâtiment et fut donc témoin de toute la situation. Il avait sorti son pistolet, juste au cas où. Mais il savait, ou plutôt il avait compris, sans bien savoir comment, que Sherlock voulait l'interroger, pas le tuer. John avait foi en Sherlock. Il savait que c'était un bon combattant, même si cela ne collait pas vraiment à son personnage. De par son expérience militaire, l'autre homme était un guerrier chevronné. Il était probablement bien plus fort que Sherlock, mais de façon inattendue, Sherlock réussit à tenir la distance.

Alors, John entendit plusieurs bruits. En moins d'une minute, les deux hommes furent entourés de policier. C'était la situation la plus étrange que John ait pu voir, et c'était peu dire. Étrange parce que tous les policiers et probablement les agents secrets présents étaient conduits par Mycroft et l'Inspecteur Dimmock. Que faisait-il là ? Aucune idée. Mais il était bel et bien là. Et, à la vérité, John était vraiment heureux de les voir tous les deux. C'était assez amusant de voir la scène du dessus. John vit le visage en colère de Mycroft. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il allait frapper Sherlock au visage. Il allait parler quand Dimmock lui coupa la parole.

- Holmes, je pensais vous avoir dit de nous attendre…

- Pas de ma faute, répondit Sherlock. Mon téléphone a sonné. J'ai été obligé de me battre pour ne pas mourir.

John rigola sans bruit. Le visage de Sherlock était bien trop amusant. Il était aussi très convaincant, malgré toutes les blessures qui le composaient.

- Où est John ? demanda Mycroft.

« Merci de remarquer que je ne suis pas là, Mycroft. Quel bon grand frère tu fais ! »

- Juste ici, répondit Sherlock en montrant John du doigt. Il assure notre protection.

John dit bonjour de la main.

- La menace est éliminée, non ? demanda Mycroft.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Sherlock vibra.

**Pourquoi Dimmock est ici ? Pourquoi pas Greg ? – JW**

- Il n'est pas la seule menace, répondit Sherlock à Mycroft.

**Impossible. Il était observé. – SH**

- Je ne comprends pas, Sherlock, peux-tu nous expliquer ? demanda Mycroft avec un drôle d'air.

**Pourquoi Dimmock ? – JW**

- Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligent que moi, mon frère. Peut-être as-tu une explication.

Mycroft le regarda avec colère.

**J'ai travaillé avec lui pendant ma mort. – SH**

- Alors, voilà notre homme, intervint Dimmock.

Deux policiers l'entouraient. Ses mains étaient liées par les menottes.

- Définitivement pas M, attesta Sherlock.

- Quoi ? dit Mycroft.

**QUOI ? – JW**

- Quoi ? cria Dimmock.

- Mon Dieu, Mycroft, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être autant à côté de tes pompes ?

Sherlock scruta son frère avec le même regarda que Mycroft utilisait lorsqu'il parlait de Sherlock et John. Sherlock savait parfaitement bien que Mycroft se souvenait de ces mots.

**Est-ce que j'ai vraiment vu cela ? Mycroft peut rougir ! Mon Dieu, Sherlock, c'était génial. Mais je veux quand même avoir une explication ! – JW**

Sherlock sourit légèrement.

- Alors, Parker, dit Sherlock à l'homme, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai emprunté la sonnerie de votre petit-ami. Après tout, il est mort.

Malgré les menottes, malgré les policiers, Parker (puisque c'était son nom) se précipita en avant.

- Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains, avertit-il et l'étincelle dans ses yeux disait la même chose.

- Allez-y Parker. Je n'attends que ça, répondit Sherlock dans un sourire.

**Ferme-la Sherlock ! Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? – JW**

Alors que Mycroft et Dimmock semblaient complètement perdu, Sherlock prit la tête de l'interrogatoire.

- Qui est M ?

- …

- Avez-vous tué Ronald Adair ? Tenta de demander Dimmock.

- …

Le regard de Sherlock lui fit comprendre de se taire.

- Où est M ?

- …

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Je croyais qu'il avait pour habitude de tuer lui-même ses ennemis.

Parker rigola.

- Oh, je vois, dit Sherlock avec son air de monsieur je-sais-tout.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout, bâtard.

En un regard, John sut exactement ce que Sherlock allait faire. En un regard, Sherlock sut exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

**Ne fais pas ton vantard, Sherlock ! – JW**

**C'est ce que je suis, John. Un frimeur. – SH**

Sherlock regarda l'homme, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il était prêt à le lire, le déchiffrer. Il avait vu. Il avait observé. Et maintenant, il allait déduire. Naturellement, sa voix sortit de sa gorge, plus rapide que jamais.

- Pourquoi je sais que vous n'êtes pas M ? Vous n'êtes pas une personne célèbre du gouvernement. De plus, nous connaissons votre identité. Vos vêtements

sont vieux, usés, votre barbe n'a pas été rasé depuis très longtemps, plus d'un an si je dois me prononcer, je sens également à votre odeur que vous prenez

des douches uniquement lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire. Un homme dans cette condition n'aurait pas plu à Moriarty. Il aimait les personnes propres sur

elles, bien habillées et séduisantes. Je sais qu'à l'époque vous n'étiez pas l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi personne, à part moi, ne vous a

reconnu. Mon cher frère Mycroft, ici présent aurait pu s'il n'avait pas été plus préoccupé et troublé par notre bel Inspecteur Dimmock. Peu importe, je vois en

vous un homme qui a perdu son petit-ami. Vos yeux sont fatigués et injectés de sang : vous avez pleuré toutes les larmes de votre corps, et ce chaque jour

depuis sa disparition. Vous avez peut-être même utilisé quelques drogues. Vos ongles sont rongés jusqu'au sang. Vos cernes me montrent que vous n'avez

pas eu une nuit de sommeil normale depuis probablement deux ans. Vous portez votre fatigue sur votre corps tout entier. Donc vous êtes triste et vous voulez

vous venger de la mort de Moriarty. Mais pas seulement. Vous êtes aussi inquiet. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez peur de moi ? Non. Vous possédez un

entrainement militaire. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir peur de moi. À vrai dire, vous n'avez peur de personne, ni de l'action. Non, vous êtes juste effrayés par vos

sentiments. Question : pourquoi êtes-vous effrayé alors que votre petit-ami est mort ? Facile. Vous avez questionné les sentiments de Moriarty depuis

maintenant dix-huit mois. Vous aimait-il vraiment ? Un homme qui peut ronger ses ongles sans se rendre compte qu'il est en train de saigner doit avoir de

sérieux doutes. Et vous avez de bonnes raisons de douter. Pourquoi un homme qui vous aimez aurait-il décidé de se tuer ? Vous savez très bien qu'il était avec

moi lors de sa mort. Vous savez également qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se suicider avant de me voir. Vous étiez conscient de son obsession à mon égard.

Vous étiez, soit dit en passant, vraiment perturbé par ce fait. Alors, vous vous demandez : qu'est-ce que cet homme, c'est-à-dire moi, à bien pu lui dire pour

qu'il veuille se donner la mort ? Vous aimeriez vraiment savoir mais en même temps vous avez peur de la réponse. Avant cela, vous vous êtes inévitablement

demandé si Moriarty était bel et bien mort. Vous m'avez vu en vie. Je ne vois plus cette étincelle d'espoir dans votre regard, désormais. Cette étincelle que

j'avais observée il y a des mois, au moment où vous surveilliez mes amis. Vous êtes donc convaincu de sa mort. Vous avez probablement vu son cadavre,

autrement vous ne seriez pas sûr à ce point. Le corps de Moriarty vous a prouvé qu'il s'était bien suicidé et que ce n'était pas un meurtre. Cela nous ramène à

votre première question : est-ce que cet homme vous aimez vraiment ? Vous êtes inquiet à ce propos mais je peux aussi voir une étincelle de jalousie dans

votre regard. Surtout depuis que j'ai commencé à parler et que vous distinguez le génie en moi, que Moriarty aimait. Votre désir de revanche et de jalousie me

pousse à croire que le motif de mon meurtre est personnel. Donc, si c'est le cas, pourquoi votre patron vous aurait-il laissé me tuer ? Quel est son intérêt dans

l'affaire ? Aucun, sauf s'il voulait me tuer pour une autre raison. Et puisqu'il vous aime bien, il vous aurait laissé le faire ? Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Le rire

que vous avez eu lorsque je vous ai demandé pourquoi M n'était pas là, également cet éclair d'inquiétude dans vos yeux me montrent que vous n'êtes pas en

mission pour lui. Seulement pour vous-même. Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement effrayé par les représailles et puisque vous avez essayé de me tuer à une

longue-distance, je suppose que vous ne cherchiez finalement pas à avoir de réponses à vos questions. Vous avez planifié de vous tuer juste après mon

meurtre. L'arme que vous avez essayé de sortir quand je vous ai attaqué plus tôt est un autre signe de votre suicide. Le pistolet appartenait à Moriarty.

Comment je peux le savoir ? Parce qu'il y a un M sur sa crosse. Cela aurait pu être l'arme de votre employeur. Mais, non. Pourquoi ? Parce que votre patron ne

vous aime pas et vous ne l'aimez pas non plus. Il ne vous aurait jamais donné un pistolet si cher. Le fait est que j'ai déjà vu cette arme. C'est celui qu'a utilisé

Moriarty lors de son suicide. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de M à ce moment-là. Je suspecte que vous l'avez fait graver. Par un professionnel si je me souviens de ce

que j'ai vu. C'est donc bien un autre signe sentimental qui me prouve que votre mission est personnelle. De toute façon, un plan pareil, si mal préparé, n'aurait

jamais pu être organisé par M. Que dire à propos de Ronald Adair, maintenant ? J'ai vu sur votre visage tout à l'heure quand vous étiez effrayé par le vide. Ce

n'était pas la peur de mourir, plutôt une phobie. Vous avez quasiment arrêté de vous battre jusqu'à ce que l'on se soit éloigné du précipice. Donc, si vous avez

peur du vide, vous n'avez pas pu tuer Ronald Adair. Il a été tué depuis un hélicoptère. Je pari que vous ne pouvez pas voler. Évidemment, c'était le travail de M.

Vous ne vous préoccupé pas de lui. Plus que tout, je peux détecter une certaine haine à son égard. Peut-être le jugez-vous responsable de la mort de Moriarty,

parce que vous savez qu'il a toujours été le vrai patron. Vous avez tenté de le piéger pour qu'il endosse mon meurtre. Vous avez utilisé un fusil qu'il a lui-même

créé. Comment je peux le savoir ? Parce que j'ai étudié précautionneusement le travail de M. Et il est le seul capable de créer un tel fusil. L'expression sur votre

visage lorsque je vous ai posé des questions à son sujet, même lorsque je parle de lui, me montre que vous ne vous souciez pas de lui et surtout de sa réel

identité. Je sais, grâce à mes recherches que la protection de son identité était le réel motif du meurtre d'Adair. Vous saviez que M était en danger mais vous

vous en fichiez. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez continué à travailler pour lui était pour me trouver et obtenir votre revanche. Ce n'est assurément pas

à cause de votre propre intérêt dans l'organisation de M et de ses plans. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous blâmez M et son organisation de la mort de Moriarty.

Vous avez tenté de me tuer mais nous avons déterminé que cela ne venait pas d'un ordre de M. C'était donc à cause de votre amour mais surtout de votre

loyauté envers Moriarty. Je peux donc conclure que Moriarty et M n'étaient pas d'accord à propos de mon meurtre. C'est vraiment très intéressant et je vous

remercie de cela. Je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous vous demandez comment je fais pour tout savoir. C'est simple : j'observe et je déduis. Ce que je déduis

maintenant c'est que vous voulez que j'arrête de parler. Parce que vous êtes un lâche. Tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'un fusil longue-distance est mon meilleur indice

de votre lâcheté. Vous préférez vivre dans un mensonge et avec la possibilité de l'amour de Moriarty plutôt qu'avec la vérité. Vous savez que j'ai des

informations. Vous savez que j'ai passé du temps seul avec lui. Vous n'avez pas peur de la torture physique, vous êtes un militaire, rappelons-le. Mais vous

savez que je peux vous infliger une torture mentale que vous ne supporteriez pas. Et tout ceci est la raison pour laquelle vous allez me dire tout ce que je veux savoir.

Sherlock s'arrêta et prit enfin une profonde respiration. L'homme regardait Sherlock comme s'il était le diable, ou bien dieu. Sans doute les deux. En attendant, il était prêt à tout avouer à Sherlock, prêt à tout lui dire, à répondre à chacune de ses questions. Le fait était simple : grâce à son génie, Sherlock venait de le briser.

**# BANG #**

En un tir précis, Parker était mort.

**Vous êtes arrivés jusque-là, alors SVP, une petite review.**


	7. La mort est plus forte que la vie

**Chapitre 7 : La mort est plus forte que la vie**

_Baker Street, Toit opposé au 221B, Samedi 6 Avril, presque 23h_

# BANG #

Sherlock fixa des yeux le tireur, ou du moins la direction du tir. Bien sûr, Sherlock était incapable de voir le meurtrier, il était bien trop loin. Mais, ce deuxième tir avait sifflé si près de sa tête que Sherlock ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il devait savoir. Était-ce supposé être son dernier jour sur terre ? Impossible. En une microseconde, Sherlock recouvra ses esprits.

- À toi, John, il cria.

John était déjà en position. Même si le second tir lui avait fait une peur bleue, il se remit rapidement. Après tout, c'était un militaire, bien entraîné.

John regarda dans le viseur de son fusil. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis longtemps. Il n'avait même pas tiré une seule fois depuis la mort de Sherlock. Mais, à la manière du vélo, le tir ne s'oublie pas. Ce fut donc assez naturellement que ses réflexes s'emparèrent de son propre corps. John était concentré. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais manqué une cible, ni à l'entraînement, ni au combat. De plus, cet homme avait tenté de tuer Sherlock. La raison n'était plus tellement importante. Son unique volonté était à présent de le tuer. Ainsi, sans un seul tremblement, il tira.

L'hélicoptère était en mouvement. Bien qu'une cible mouvante n'ait jamais été facile, John ne la manqua pas. Il n'explosa pas non plus l'hélicoptère. Il le toucha, et les dégâts furent suffisamment conséquents pour le faire tomber. Étrangement, la chute sembla extrêmement lente. John le suivit des yeux, une peur insupportable dans sa poitrine. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que la chute de l'hélicoptère aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, un innocent ou même plusieurs. Et cela aurait été sa faute. Heureusement, l'hélicoptère se trouvait juste au-dessus de Regent's Park. Il ne pouvait être complètement sûr, mais à cette heure de la nuit, le parc était probablement vide… Espérons !

John sauta du bâtiment pour retrouver Sherlock. Il avait récupéré ses jumelles et comme John, il regardait attentivement pour voir d'éventuels blessés. Une étincelle de soulagement apparut dans ses yeux. La chute aurait pu être un désastre si elle avait eu lieu en plein milieu d'une rue, sur des maisons et des appartements…

- Bon travail, John, murmura Sherlock pour son ami uniquement.

John hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

Alors, quelque chose qu'il n'attendait absolument pas se produisit. Toutes les personnes présentes sur le toit étaient déjà abasourdies par ce qui venait d'arriver. Et elles allaient l'être davantage. Car, la voix de Sherlock commença à s'élever dans le silence du toit. Une voix en colère. Un ton qu'il utilisait rarement avec cette force. Et ce n'était pas contre n'importe qui. Juste pour l'homme contre lequel il était énervé. En réalité, il n'était pas seulement énervé. Il était totalement furieux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre (bien sûr !), non, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir un tel idiot (et c'était gentil) devant lui !

- Bon sang Mycroft ! Je croyais t'avoir demandé de les surveiller. Tu m'as dit que je serais celui qui foutrait en l'air cette opération. Mais tu vois, tu n'es même pas capable de suivre correctement ne serait-ce qu'une de mes directives. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même…

Sherlock était à quelques centimètres du visage de son frère, si près et si énervé que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait le frapper. Même Mycroft semblait inquiet. Et c'était très rare. Mais John, comme d'habitude, se tenait juste derrière lui et avec une voix douce et apaisante, il lui parla :

- Sherlock, s'il te plaît…

- … et John bien sûr, poursuivit Sherlock qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu les mots de son bloggeur. Il a peut-être un esprit simple mais au moins il sait obéir à un ordre.

« Bon, d'accord, les mots n'étaient pas sortis de la bonne manière. Mais c'était supposé être un compliment. » John le savait. Pour Sherlock, même un petit « obéir-aux-ordres » était un compliment.

Sherlock regardait toujours Mycroft, ses yeux remplis de rage.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Mycroft. C'est absolument impossible…

- Apparemment pas.

- J'ai placé des hommes dans chaque héliport privé et public. Et dans toutes les zones susceptibles d'être utilisées comme tel.

- Je suppose que tu as aussi mis quelqu'un dans celui du Premier Ministre, demanda Sherlock sarcastiquement.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ce n'est pas notre homme Sherlock. Je peux le jurer.

- Sans doute parce que tu étais avec lui au moment du meurtre d'Adair. Oui Mycroft, je sais que tu étais en train de le baiser. Si tu ne peux pas garder ta queue en dehors de ton travail, alors je pense que c'est le moment d'arrêter… Franchement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'avais dit CHAQUE HELIPORT. Tu es tellement stupide. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait cela. Parce que, si tu veux savoir, bien sûr que notre homme avait la possibilité d'utiliser n'importe quelle ressource du gouvernement. Même ce foutu héliport.

Au départ, Mycroft était devenu rouge écarlate. Puis, après avoir compris les conséquences de son geste (un si mauvais), il était maintenant complètement livide.

John n'avait jamais entendu Sherlock si contrarié, si irrité. Il n'avait même jamais employé de tels mots. Habituellement, Sherlock cachait ses propres sentiments aux autres. Tout simplement, car ils ne comptaient pas, ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas spécialement bien aux gens, en général mais cela ne l'affectait pas. Leurs attitudes ne le contrarié pas de cette façon. Surtout à propos d'une affaire. Même avec Adler et après cela avec Moriarty, il n'avait jamais été au point quasi de non-retour, le moment où il risquait de perdre la tête. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Bien entendu, John n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Mycroft essayait lui-même de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son frère. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Une première… Donc, comme une personne normale, il demanda :

- Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème, Sherlock. L'homme est mort maintenant grâce à John.

Sherlock hocha la tête, incrédule.

- Et tu penses vraiment que tu es aussi intelligent que moi. Mycroft, non seulement tu es un imbécile, mais en plus tu es complètement aveugle.

Bien sûr, Sherlock était le seul à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mycroft était sans voix, et ça aussi c'était une première.

- Comment M a-t-il pu trouver cet homme, Parker ? demanda Dimmock pour changer de sujet.

- Vérifiez son téléphone. Vous trouverez probablement un traqueur GPS et sans doute un micro ou quelque chose dans ce style-là. M était en train d'écouter tout ce que nous disions. Et il l'a tué, juste au bon moment, avant qu'il ne confesse et nous dise tout ce que nous voulions savoir.

Sherlock finit ses mots en regardant sévèrement Mycroft. Il souhaitait qu'il comprenne son point de vue (et je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il avait réussi).

Puis, juste comme cela, Sherlock quitta le toit.

Avant que John ait pu le rattraper, Mycroft l'arrêta, une main sur sa poitrine :

- Peux-tu garder un œil sur lui, John, s'il te plait ? Je sais que j'ai merdé. Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que le meurtre de Parker. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas. Peux-tu m'appeler quand tu sauras ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne le sais pas déjà ?

- J'ai vu ta tête. Je sais que tu as eu peur de son comportement. Tu te soucies de lui, je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas un problème de le surveiller.

- Bien sûr que je vais le faire. Mais, ce que je pense, Mycroft, c'est que si tu veux savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, ça ne tient qu'à toi de lui demander.

- Ne sois pas si acerbe.

- Tu es celui qui a fait une erreur, il est celui qui va devoir vivre avec. Donc, laisse-moi être aussi acerbe que je le veux, pour l'instant.

Mycroft hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. John était un homme sensé. Il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et c'était probablement la première fois que Mycroft pensait à cela, mais, parfois, il fallait savoir retenir son égo et sa fierté. Quel progrès pour Mycroft en une seule nuit…

Quand John réussit enfin à rattraper Sherlock, il était assis dans un taxi et l'attendait. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses index appuyaient sur ses tempes. Soit il réfléchissait, soit il avait mal à la tête. Ou peut-être les deux.

John s'assit à ses côtés et aussitôt le taxi démarra. Sherlock avait déjà donné à l'homme leur destination. Évidemment.

- Envoie un sms à Greg à propos de l'hélicoptère, dit Sherlock une seconde plus tard. Rencontre là-bas.

Heureusement pour Sherlock, John ne posait pas de question. Il savait quand il devait rester silencieux.

John envoya le sms. Alors, Sherlock continua.

- Dis à Mycroft de confier l'affaire à Greg.

De nouveau, John prit son téléphone mais les mots de Sherlock l'arrêtèrent.

- Le mien.

- Où ? demanda John.

- Poche gauche de mon pantalon.

John rougit mais, de toute façon, les yeux de Sherlock étaient fermés. Sherlock ne comprenait sans doute pas tout ce qu'il demandait à John. La maîtrise de soi qui lui était nécessaire, dont il avait besoin pour rester calme dans ce genre de situation. John le fit néanmoins car Sherlock avait besoin de lui. Il ne savait même pas à quel point. Pas encore, du moins.

John prit le téléphone, prudemment. Il ne voulait pas déranger Sherlock. Même s'il était celui qui avait demandé, il aurait pu râler si John l'avait touché. Il ne le fit pas cependant.

John envoya le sms mais avant qu'il ait pu remettre le téléphone dans la poche de Sherlock, la voix de l'homme s'éleva.

- Mes cigarettes dans mon manteau.

Si ça n'avait pas été Sherlock, John aurait juré qu'il l'avait fait délibérément juste pour… Pour quoi exactement ?

- Tu ne peux pas fumer dans un taxi, Sherlock.

- Demande-lui. J'en n'ai besoin.

John demanda au chauffeur qui n'était pas particulièrement enchanté par l'idée.

- Argent, dit Sherlock.

John rougit. S'il avait imaginé un jour qu'il ferait cela ? Contre toute attente, le chauffeur accepta.

John commença à chercher les cigarettes. Mais Sherlock ne l'aidait pas, il fut donc obligé de chercher dans chaque poche. Toucher Sherlock de cette façon le faisait rougir. Ses mains tremblaient d'émotion et de désir. Il sentit la tension dans l'air. Il se rappela même leur moment sur le toit. C'était difficile de passer au-dessus. Mais, en même temps, l'attitude de Sherlock à cet instant était si enfantine, que cela aurait été un peu bizarre de l'embrasser. Ou en tout cas, de le vouloir. À vrai dire, il en avait vraiment envie. John prit une profonde respiration. Non, Sherlock n'agissait pas comme un enfant. Il était en fait complètement engloutit par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait partager. John parvint finalement à trouver les cigarettes et les sortit de la poche de Sherlock. La dernière qu'il fouilla, évidemment.

Il plaça l'une des cigarettes dans la bouche de Sherlock, sans toucher un seul millimètre carré de ses superbes lèvres. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il allait allumer la cigarette quand celle-ci tomba sur les genoux de Sherlock. John la rattrapa, intrigué. C'était évident que Sherlock l'avait fait exprès. Avant que John ait eu le temps de réagir, Sherlock parla, d'une magnifique voix profonde.

- Allume mon feu, John. S'il te plait.

John oublia de respirer. Son cœur s'arrêta. Pouvait-il encore penser que Sherlock ne faisait pas tout cela délibérément ? « Reste concentrer, Johnny boy. S'il veut te dire quelque chose, il le fera… »

John prit la cigarette entre ses deux doigts. Sherlock avait toujours les yeux ouverts mais d'une certaine façon, il réussit à voir ce que John faisait. Car au moment où John mit la cigarette dans sa bouche, il se figea. Était-il vraiment entrain de ressentir quelque chose ou était-ce seulement l'excitation apportée par l'anticipation de la première bouffée ? Tenir une cigarette dans sa bouche était absolument érotique. Mais pouvait-on penser que Sherlock puisse ressentir un tel sentiment ?

Doucement, John alluma le feu de la cigarette. Puis, il la déposa sur les lèvres de Sherlock qui étaient en train de trembler. Ainsi, c'était donc cela : Sherlock mourrait d'envie d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une taffe de nicotine.

John prit une profonde respiration pour se détendre. Il baissa sa tête histoire de voir comme son bas ventre supportait la situation. En considérant la chaleur de la voiture – qui n'était, soit dit en passant, pas due à la météo, ni à la fumée ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre – John gérait la situation le moins durement possible.

Abandonnant ses pensées du dessous de la ceinture, John remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas replacé le téléphone de Sherlock. « C'est reparti pour un tour… »

Pendant que Sherlock était plongé dans sa séance enfumée, John en profita pour retourner le téléphone dans sa poche gauche. Avant qu'il ait pu retirer sa main, Sherlock l'arrêta avec sa propre main gauche, ses yeux encore et toujours fermés.

- Ne bouge pas.

- Qu…oi ? demanda un John abandonné à un autre univers.

- Ta main.

- Quoi ? demanda John encore une fois.

- Laisse ta main sur moi, John. S'il te plait.

C'était la deuxième fois que Sherlock suppliait John de faire quelque chose. La seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes. C'était plus qu'inattendu. Et totalement déconcertant. John n'aurait pu être plus dérouté par l'attitude de Sherlock. Que se passait-il maintenant ? Une petit voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une explication. « Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas… »

Alors, tout à coup, les ténèbres devinrent lumière. Sherlock avait besoin de réconfort mais il ne pouvait le demander. John aurait pu essuyer une larme. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme de 31ans pouvait avoir subi dans sa vie pour être si peu sûr de lui, si fragile ?

John et Sherlock restèrent silencieux pour le reste de la course. John ne pouvait penser à autre chose, qu'à leurs deux mains, pratiquement jointes. Des deux, John aurait dû, de toute évidence, être celui qui prendrait l'initiative. Il était le plus expérimenté. Malgré cela, il se sentait soulagé que Sherlock décide ce qu'il désirait. John ne voulait pas outrepasser les besoins de Sherlock. John savait ce que lui-même ressentait. De ce fait, il aurait eu peur de forcer Sherlock s'il avait dû prendre l'initiative. De plus, chaque geste que Sherlock faisait pour avoir une sorte d'intimité avec John lui apportait le plus merveilleux des sentiments dans son cœur. C'était la décision de Sherlock. Peut-être qu'une part de Sherlock l'aimait, il ne pouvait le dire, mais incontestablement, Sherlock avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Sherlock et John s'aperçurent immédiatement de leur arrivée près de la scène du crime. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, curieux et journalistes, tout autour de l'endroit.

- Est-ce que c'est sûr pour toi de sortir, se décida à demander John. Tu sais qu'ils te croient tous mort. Et M. est encore dehors…

Sherlock se tourna vers John.

- Tu es encore inquiet de ce que les gens vont dire de moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis. Il n'y a eu aucune déclaration pour l'instant, Sherlock. Ils pensent tous que tu es un menteur. Et c'est insupportable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mycroft va rendre la justice à mon égard, aussitôt qu'il se sera remis de ma petite réprimande…

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. De toute façon, c'était totalement justifié. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne le suis pas.

Sherlock eut un petit rire. La première fois en plusieurs heures. Et c'était probablement le plus beau son que John ait jamais entendu.

- Jusque-là, dit Sherlock, les journalistes vont être particulièrement ennuyant. Mais c'est ce que ce type de personne fait. De toute façon, nous avons nos chapeaux pour nous protéger…

- Ou pour nous rendre encore plus reconnaissable…

Sherlock et John partagèrent un éclat de rire.

- Et à propos de M ? demanda John après une minute.

Il avait vu que Sherlock essayait d'éviter le sujet mais John n'était pas dupe.

- Eh bien, John, s'il avait réellement voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait, il ne m'aurait pas loupé. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Il veut me faire savoir qu'il sait qui je suis, qu'il sait que je suis en vie, et qu'il sait quand, où et comment me trouver.

- Et tu veux encore sortir…

- Encore davantage, même.

Après cela, Sherlock demanda au conducteur de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient au Nord de l'Outer Circle. Même si la zone au-dessous de la route était interdite, le chauffeur les laissa partir. Il y avait un groupe d'officiers qui se tenait au niveau des rubans de sécurité.

Sherlock avait retrouvé son attitude habituelle, plus renfermé que jamais.

Après qu'il ait sauté par-dessus la grille du parc, il commença à passer en dessous du ruban jaune. Les policiers accoururent vers lui.

- C'est une scène de crime, Monsieur. Pouvez-vous reculer, s'il vous plait ? dit l'un des officiers.

Sherlock le regarda comme s'il était un insecte ou plus exactement comme s'il n'était même pas là.

Sherlock continua à avancer sans répondre.

- Peut-être devrions nous attendre Lestrade, Sherlock, tu ne penses pas ? demanda John.

- Lestrade comme dans Inspecteur Greg Lestrade, demanda l'un des jeunes officiers.

- Oui, répondit John. Il nous attend.

- Pouvez-vous rester ici s'il vous plait ? Je vais lui demander de venir.

John arrêta Sherlock avec sa main sur sa poitrine. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

Comme ils étaient près d'un grand arbre, Sherlock en profita pour s'y adosser. Alors, il sortit une cigarette.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a déjà trop de fumée ici, monsieur ? demanda un autre officier.

Sherlock ne le regarda même pas. Il semblait à nouveau énervé. À vrai dire, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de fumée qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, provenant de l'incendie des restes de l'hélicoptère. Il n'y trouverait aucun indice.

- Monsieur, je suis sûr que vous savez que fumer est interdit dans les lieux publics.

Voyant que Sherlock ne répondait pas, l'officier se tourna vers John.

- Est-il sourd ? Est-ce qu'il comprend ce que je lui dis ?

- Il est légèrement Asperger…répondit John.

- Désolé, A…quoi ?

John regarda vers Sherlock pour voir s'il était prêt à l'aider mais il ne lui sembla pas. John respira bruyamment.

- Pouvez-vous le laisser faire, s'il vous plait. Il ne vous apportera pas d'autres problèmes. Mais, si vous l'embêtez, il peut-être insupportable.

Comme d'habitude avec les gens, l'homme n'écouta pas.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais pouvez-vous éteindre votre cigarette. Pouvez-vous l'éteindre pour luii, il demanda à John.

John haussa les épaules. Il se rapprocha de Sherlock.

- Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter, Sherlock ?

Le détective le regarda, une nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux. Il laissa tomber la cigarette sans même la regarder, puis s'arrêta devant l'officier.

- Non, Sherlock, s'il te plait, ne fais pas cela. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Laisse tomber.

Mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'un jouet pour s'occuper, pour essayer de s'ennuyer le moins possible.

- Nouvel uniforme. Fraichement lavé. Fraichement repassé. Visage inquiet. Vous êtes attentif à tout ce qui se passe dans votre zone. Vous êtes une nouvelle recrue et ceci est probablement votre première mission. Vous…

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Greg. Sherlock, tu es encore en vie et tu es encore TOI.

Greg Lestrade arriva près de Sherlock et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. C'était absolument étrange à regarder car Sherlock ne rendait pas son accolade à Greg. Il se tenait juste debout, droit comme un piquet, son visage quasiment dégouté par le geste de l'inspecteur. John ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était également heureux. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. En fait, il était le seul que Sherlock voulait dans son espace personnel. C'était quasiment une fierté…

Greg stoppa l'accolade maladroitement mais il semblait si heureux de voir Sherlock qu'il s'en fichait.

- Heureusement, Mycroft m'a appelé avant ton arrivée, j'aurai pu avoir une crise cardiaque.

John sourit

- Je ne peux imaginer ce que tu as ressenti, John ! … Je veux dire…

Sherlock le regarda comme s'il était la personne la plus ennuyeuse de toute la terre.

- Scène de crime, il demanda.

- Très bien, Sherlock. Je comprends que tu sois pressé de te remettre en selle.

Sherlock le regarda de nouveau, complètement abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Peu importe.

Greg conduisit John et Sherlock jusqu'à la scène. Sherlock regardait dans tous les sens telle une araignée cherchant sa proie. Un peu flippant… Ca l'avait toujours été. Ca le serait toujours.

L'endroit où l'hélicoptère s'était crashé était en pagaille. Heureusement, comme Greg venait de le leur dire, il n'y avait pas eu de victime, à part les passagers

- N'espérez pas voir les corps d'ici peu de temps, dit Greg.

- Les corps ? demanda John.

- Mycroft m'a dit qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes dedans, j'ai donc présumé qu'il y aurait plusieurs corps.

Sherlock leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il à John.

En une seconde, il était parti.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, lui demanda John.

- Aucun problème. Je suis habitué. Je suis très content de pouvoir être à nouveau énervé contre lui.

John rigola.

- Je m'excuse pour son attitude. Il est un peu contrarié.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? Quelqu'un a essayé de l'assassiner, John.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison, à vraie dire. Peu importe. Pourquoi as-tu dit cela à propos des corps ?

- Les restes sont très endommagés. Anderson les a examiné rapidement mais il m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours voir des semaines avant de pouvoir les identifier. Donc…

- Anderson est ici.

- Oui, et Sally aussi.

John fronça les sourcils.

- J'avais complètement oublié, dit Greg qui comprenait finalement.

- Oublier quoi ? demanda Sally qui s'approchait en compagnie d'Anderson.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Anderson à John.

Sherlock choisit précisément ce moment pour revenir de son petit tour. Un tour vraiment très rapide. Mais avec Sherlock, tout était toujours très rapide !

- Putain de merde ! dit Anderson.

- Fais chier, le Freak, ajouta Sally.

- J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, dit Greg avec un sourire.

Sherlock ne réagit même pas à cette scène qui était très loin de ses propres préoccupations.

- On peut y aller maintenant, dit Sherlock, j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir.

- Greg, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Sally. C'est un menteur et probablement un meurtrier.

- Tais-toi, Sally. Tu ne sais manifestement rien.

- Je ne te laisserais pas ruiner notre réputation, Greg. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec la tienne mais moi je vais lui passer les menottes.

- Je ne pense pas, Sally.

Anderson était si abasourdi qu'il était sans voix.

- Si j'étais vous, dit Sherlock à Greg. Je jetterais un coup d'œil au parachute qui est accroché dans les arbres juste là-bas. L'homme qui a sauté l'a utilisé pour s'enfuir. C'est notre meurtrier.

Sally profita de ce moment pour attraper son téléphone et pour écrire un message.

- Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous, lui dit Sherlock.

Mais sans deuxième pensée, elle l'envoya.

- Je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligente que cela même si vous êtes restée avec Anderson depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- Garde ta merde, Freak.

- Oh, je vois, vous n'avez recommencé à vous voir que récemment.

- Tu ne sais absolument rien, dit finalement Anderson.

- Donovan, je pense que c'est le bon moment de lui dire que vous êtes enceinte, répliqua Sherlock.

Sally devint livide. Elle regarda Anderson, qui était sidéré.

Sherlock était déjà parti.

- Ca aurait pu se passer plus mal, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Greg avec un regard embarrassé.

John haussa les épaules.

- Quand Sherlock est entouré de gens, je m'attends toujours au pire.

- Tu parles de lui comme si tu ne l'avais jamais quitté, dit Greg, avec compassion.

- C'est ce que je ressens, répondit John sans vraiment réfléchir. C'est comme si ma vie avait été sur pause pendant tout ce temps. Trois jours avec lui et j'ai déjà fait plus de choses qu'en un an.

- C'est notre Sherlock…

- Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Je peux voir qu'il m'attend et c'est étrange.

John était en train de marcher lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Sherlock s'était arrêté. Juste devant eux s'étendait une foule de journalistes qui criaient leurs noms.

- Tu peux dire merci à Donovan pour cet accueil, dit Sherlock.

- Génial ! … Comment va-t-on se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas car au même moment son téléphone sonna.

Sherlock décrocha. John ne sut pas ce qui se passait car bien sûr Sherlock ne parlait pas. Après un moment, il arrêta la conversation avec seulement un « Okay ».

John le regarda.

- Alors, quoi ?

- Je suis au regret de te dire que nous allons devoir traverser la foule, John. Si nous y arrivons, Mycroft a envoyé une voiture.

- Enfin quelque chose d'utile.

Sherlock sourit. John et Sherlock se fixèrent pendant une minute entière. Puis, ils hochèrent la tête, exactement au même moment. Et ils y allèrent.

Marcher à travers une foule de journalistes n'est pas particulièrement facile. Surtout quand vous êtes poussés, insultés et questionnés. Tous ces vautours voulaient prendre une photo du détective au drôle de chapeau et de son bloggeur célibataire. Sherlock était totalement renfermé sur lui, inatteignable. Il ne semblait même pas entendre la foule. Il se sentait néanmoins mal à l'aise à cause de ceux qui le touchaient. Ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait John, en revanche. C'était bien plus difficile d'entendre des « Imposteur », « Menteur », « Meurtrier », tous les « pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » et les « allez-vous aller en prison », etc.

C'était blessant et John ne voulait faire qu'une chose : protéger Sherlock. Ca et peut-être frapper chacune des personnes devant lui. Finalement, ils parvinrent à atteindre la voiture sous les huées de la foule.

- Messieurs, dit une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Anthea, répliqua John.

Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Comme d'habitude, elle était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone. Elle les regardait à peine. Pas besoin de dire que John s'en fichait. Il n'était pas vraiment dans le même état d'esprit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Définitivement.

- Où nous emmenez-vous ? demanda John après un moment.

Anthea sourit mystérieusement.

- A la maison, John. Évidemment, répondit Sherlock.

- Évidemment… ronchonna John. Pas pour moi.

Anthea les regarda en souriant. John rougit légèrement. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de Mycroft.

- Ne sois pas perturbé par cette jeune femme, John, dit Sherlock.

- Si il y a quelqu'un qui me trouble ici, répliqua John, ce n'est manifestement pas elle.

Sherlock le regarda avec un demi-sourire amusé. C'était en réalité la première fois que John faisait une telle allusion à voix haute. C'était assez amusant.

Quand les garçons arrivèrent au 221B Baker Street, ils furent immédiatement assaillis par un nouveau groupe de journalistes. Apparemment, le mot avait circulé. De nouveau, ils durent utiliser leurs coudes pour se frayer un passage. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Mrs. Hudson était là, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

- Oh mes garçons, je suis si contente que vous ré-emménagiez, leur dit-elle en les embrassant chacun leur tour.

- Comment cela, demanda John.

- Vos affaires ont été transportées un peu plus tôt, par les hommes de Mycroft je suppose.

John fronça les sourcils. Encore un nouveau mystère !

Sherlock était déjà parti dans les escaliers. John l'entendit courir puis ouvrir la porte.

Quand John arriva finalement dans l'appartement, Sherlock était en train de fermer les rideaux.

- Lumière, dit-il.

John obéit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda John.

Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

- Okay, dit John. Dors bien.

De nouveau, pas de réponse. Il était définitivement parti.

John était vraiment très heureux d'être finalement rentré à la maison. De plus, toutes leurs affaires étaient là. John commença donc à tout ranger. Même s'il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'ils allaient faire, s'ils devaient ou non se cacher à nouveau, John trouvait rassurant d'avoir tous ses effets personnels de retour à la place qui était supposée être la leur. Celles de Sherlock également. Sherlock n'était pas vraiment du genre à ranger ses vêtements, John prit donc les affaires en main (figurément et littéralement parlant). Il était content de pouvoir enfin avoir à faire une activité normale.

John ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock était allongé. Habituellement, lorsqu'une affaire n'était pas terminée, il bouillait, il courrait. Dans tous les cas, il faisait quelque chose. Il était perturbé par quelque chose, mais John ne comprenait pas quoi.

John venait de quitter le salon. Sherlock savait qu'il n'aurait que quelques minutes de solitude. En un éclair, il sortit la tablette qu'il avait cachée sous lui. John ne l'avait pas vu. À vrai dire, Sherlock l'avait trouvé dans ses propres affaires. Dès qu'il était rentré dans l'appartement, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, Mycroft n'était pas celui qui avait envoyé les paquets. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils allaient retourner à Baker Street avant l'incident du toit. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Et Sherlock savait très bien qui était l'homme. Pas parfaitement. Il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son visage. Mais ses détails étaient dérisoires. Car il savait qu'il était traqué par M. C'était forcément lui. Et bien sûr, Sherlock avait raison. Un seul regard à ses affaires et il avait vu quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Cette tablette et un mot dessus. Une énigme en fait. L'homme était en train de jouer avec lui. La tablette était bloquée par un code.

La note disait, à propos du code manifestement : « N'essaye pas 'je suis Sherlocké'. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, tu sais. Si tu as été attentif, tu trouveras un moyen de t'en sortir avec le code. »

Le code était si facile à trouver qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir. C'était frustrant. Fait exprès. Pour lui donner envie de continuer. Cependant, l'allusion à Irène Adler était déroutante. Encore une affaire personnelle. Sherlock savait qu'il devrait se montrer prudent. La dernière fois, il avait fini mort. Alors, il devait réfléchir.

Voulait-il vraiment voir le contenu de la tablette ? M n'avait même pas écrit une seule chose à ce propos. Il connaissait bien Sherlock. La tentation. L'impossibilité de résister.

Doucement pour les doigts de Sherlock, il tapa le code 1-9-5-8. Sherlock sourit légèrement. Si John avait été avec lui, il aurait voulu savoir comment il avait pu deviner… C'était si facile, vraiment. Juste l'écriture qu'il avait trouvé sur le parachute, le moyen de « s'en sortir » pour M avec l'hélicoptère, le moyen de « s'en sortir » pour Sherlock avec le code. Comme il venait de le dire, terriblement facile. Si facile, que ce n'était pas de bon augure…

Sherlock entra le code et ainsi arriva-t-il sur l'écran d'accueil face au vrai message de M.

Sherlock avait réellement été perturbé par une seule affaire, juste une fois. Sherlock se souvint des mots qu'il avait prononcé à John lorsqu'ils étaient à Baskerville : « Quand l'impossible a été éliminé, ce qui reste, aussi improbable qu'il soit, doit être la vérité. »

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, la main de Sherlock se mit à trembler car il était effrayé.

Quelques heures plus tard, John avait fini de tout ranger. Il pouvait enfin se reposer. John s'assit dans son fauteuil. SON fauteuil. Juste en face de Sherlock qui était encore d'humeur « palace-mentale ». John aurait préféré parler avec lui mais peut-être était-il fatigué. John alluma son ordinateur, prêt à vérifier les informations. Il ne savait pas si c'était une excellente idée. Parce qu'avec le crash de l'hélicoptère, il savait qu'il trouverait probablement quelques articles à propos de lui et Sherlock. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il devait savoir.

John ne s'attendait pas à être submergé par autant d'articles : Sherlock était partout. Comme si Internet n'avait rien d'autre à dire. John regarda les articles un moment mais il ne pouvait le supporter. En fait, les journalistes n'avaient rien à dire. Ils se contentaient de déverser leur poison. C'était écœurant. John ferma son ordinateur violemment, dans un gros bruit.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lire ça, John, dit Sherlock.

John le regarda, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il faisait ? « C'est Sherlock et c'est ce qu'il fait. »

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller préparer un peu de thé, demanda Sherlock.

John était scié.

- Quoi ?

- Peux-tu préparer du thé ? répéta Sherlock en articulant chaque syllabe.

- J'avais compris. C'est juste que tu ne me demandes jamais cela, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ?

- Rien. Tout va très bien. Je veux juste du thé.

John sourit. Pas besoin de me le demander deux fois…

Alors qu'il préparait le thé, John se rappela qu'il était en fait affamé.

- Je n'ai pas demandé de nourriture, dit Sherlock quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ce n'est que pour moi Sherlock. Tu n'es pas obligé de manger.

- Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas avec moi ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Pas de raison.

- Dis-moi John.

- C'est juste que tu ne sembles pas très en forme. C'est tout.

Sur ses mots, Sherlock attrapa un biscuit. (Merci Mrs. Hudson pour les courses ! « Juste cette fois, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! »)

- C'est assez bon, en fait, dit Sherlock après un moment.

John sourit de nouveau.

- Était-ce ton plan pour me faire manger, demanda Sherlock.

- J'ai un esprit très simple, Sherlock, tu te souviens. Je ne suis pas toi.

- C'est vrai. Sauf que parfois, John, ton esprit simple fait des choses extraordinaires.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et Sherlock le suivit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Être à la maison. Avec Sherlock. Être heureux. Juste comme ça. John n'avait qu'une chose qui enténébrait son esprit. Et il savait que Sherlock ressentait la même chose : M. L'unique ombre au tableau.

Mais pour l'instant, ils rigolaient et rien n'aurait pu les arrêter…

Sauf, peut-être, la sonnerie de la porte.

- Ne bougez pas les garçons ! Je m'en occupe, dit Mrs Hudson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était à l'étage, un paquet sous son bras.

- C'est pour toi, Sherlock.

Sherlock regarda John et John prit le paquet des mains de Mrs. Hudson qui redescendit juste après. Il l'ouvrit.

C'était la une du journal du soir The London Evening Standard. Une photo de Sherlock et John, prise le même jour était en première page. Et un titre écrit en grosse lettre :

LE DETECTIVE IMPOSTEUR A SIMULE SON PROPRE SUICIDE !

C'était tout simplement horrible. John regarda plus près : il y avait une photo d'une fille. Une fille qu'il connaissait. Une fille qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Plus jamais.

Kitty Riley ! La journaliste qui avait révélé la fausse histoire de Moriarty. Elle était devenue assez célèbre depuis. Grâce à lui. The Standard l'avait interviewée. Il n'avait pas perdu leur temps.

John était abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. En seulement une journée, ils étaient de nouveau célèbres. Mais pas de la meilleure des manières. Le seul article du journal à propos d'une explication prévue des parties concernées était un tout petit insert avec une unique phrase comme déclaration de la police : « Nous n'avons pas de commentaires pour l'instant mais il y aura une déclaration dans les heures ou les jours à venir. » Incroyable ! Ils ne faisaient rien pour aider Sherlock.

John le regarda. Il ne paraissait pas perturbé, juste dégouté en fait. Pourquoi ? Les biscuits ? Il n'avait même pas lu le journal. Cependant, il avait bien quelque chose dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John.

- John, comme d'habitude, tu vois mais tu n'observes pas.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Cette répugnante journaliste m'a envoyé un message. Elle me dit de la contacter pour ma première interview.

- Quoi ! Comment ose-t-elle ?

Sherlock marcha jusqu'au canapé, en passant par la table. John se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour ne pas marcher en plein dans la nourriture. Peu importe ! Cette journaliste venait de ruiner leur repas et probablement leur soirée, voir nuit. Sherlock était déjà en train de sombrer dans des pensées profondes.

- Est-ce que tu veux regarder la télé ? demanda John en l'allumant.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Sherlock.

Mais c'était trop tard. Bien sûr, la télé était exactement pareille qu'Internet et le journal. Les gros titres étaient les mêmes. N'avaient-ils pas autre chose à diffuser ? C'était aussi bien déprimant qu'ennuyeux. John ressentait ce sentiment étrange d'être traqué par la presse.

Alors, John éteignit la télé, passablement énervé. Tout ce qu'il demandait était de passer une soirée normale avec son ami. Ce n'était pas trop demander. Apparemment si.

John regarda Sherlock. Peut-être avait-il une bonne idée pour passer la soirée ? Ou peut-être pas. En fait, il était en train de fermer ses yeux. John n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait lui parler. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Alors, il essaya de lui parler.

- Allons-nous parler des informations, Sherlock ? demanda-t-il.

Les sujets épineux en premier : toujours une très bonne solution.

- Non, répondit Sherlock avec une drôle de voix.

- Peut-être devrions-nous parler de ce qui te préoccupe…

- Pas maintenant, John !

- Je veux juste comprendre, pour t'aider.

- J'ai dit : pas maintenant.

Était-il énervé ? John commençait à l'être en tout cas.

- Je veux juste parler avec toi, c'est tout. Peut-être à propos de nous. Je ne sais pas.

- Nous ? demanda Sherlock, comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Les pensées de Sherlock et John étaient si éloignées qu'un malentendu et une dispute étaient inévitables.

- Sherlock ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, John.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

John prit une dernière gorgée de son thé qu'il n'avait pas fini. C'était froid. Beurk ! John regarda Sherlock une nouvelle fois, puis il hocha la tête.

Il se leva, prit son manteau.

- Je m'en vais, dit-il à Sherlock.

Mais Sherlock n'entendit pas, n'écoutait pas et manifestement ne répondit pas.

Maintenant, John était vraiment en colère. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ce type de jeu ce soir, ni à le supporter. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la sortie secrète du bâtiment, il pouvait faire le mur, sans être vu. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. De toute façon, Sherlock s'en ficherait. Il ne s'en rendrait même probablement pas compte.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock sortit finalement de sa transe.

- John, il appela.

Pas de réponse. Il recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il jamais ?

Quelque chose lui chatouillait l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Alors, il se souvint. Il se rappela une discussion. Peut-être une dispute ?

Qu'avait-il dit à John ? Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait probablement pas. Ou, en tout cas, pas de la façon dont c'était sorti. Il ne se rappelait pas les mots exacts. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était la réponse de John : Je m'en vais.

Partir ? Voulait-il dire, pour toujours ? Ou juste pour la nuit ? L'avait-il dit ?

Le cerveau de Sherlock bouillait.

C'est alors qu'il pensa à Sarah. Peut-être John était-il chez elle ? Il était forcément quelque part. Dans un endroit où il se serait senti accueilli, choyé, et oui, aimé. Quelque part où il se serait senti à la maison. Et ce n'était manifestement pas là. Parce qu'il n'était pas là. Puis Sherlock pensa aux bars. John y allait quand il n'allait pas bien. Et il buvait. Et les garçons qui le draguaient… … Sherlock avait envie de vomir… … Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il soit là.

- John ? John ? Il appela encore.

Sherlock trouva la force de se lever. Il regarda dans la cuisine, dans la chambre de John puis dans la sienne. Étrangement, ses vêtements étaient parfaitement rangés. Était-ce John ? Quand avait-il bien pu trouver le temps de faire cela ? Sherlock ne s'en souvenait pas en tout cas.

Alors, il vit le sac que John n'avait pas touché. Il était rempli de ses livres et d'une petite partie de son équipement scientifique. John savait que Sherlock aurait préféré s'en occuper. Heureusement !

Sherlock ouvrit le sac, puis le double-fond. Tout était là : sa réserve.

Sherlock la prit avec lui puis il revint dans le salon. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un sms à John. Il devait savoir.

**Où es-tu ? Je t'appelle depuis quinze minutes. – SH**

Une minute plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Sherlock prit sa première seringue et l'enfonça dans son bras.

- Je ne peux pas ressentir, je ne dois pas ressentir, dit-il. Pour lui-même. Pour John. Qui sait ?

Il appuya sur la seringue et tout le fluide se déversa dans ses veines. Oh mon dieu ! C'était trop bon.

Encore une minute de passée, et toujours aucune réponse.

Il prit une autre seringue et recommença le même procédé.

Toujours, les mêmes mots sortirent de sa bouche. « Je ne peux pas ressentir, je ne dois pas ressentir »

Sherlock suivit ce processus, chaque minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive des nouvelles de John.

Six minutes après son premier message, Sherlock reçut une réponse. Sauf, qu'il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler ce qu'était une sonnerie, ni qu'il avait écrit à John. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Parce que, petit à petit, son cerveau n'était plus qu'un immense nuage.

**Sherlock ! Il est 3h du matin. Je suis chez Greg. Pourquoi ? – JW**

…

**Pourquoi ? – JW**

…

**Sherlock ! Est-ce que ça va ? – JW**

…

**Bon sang, Sherlock. Réponds-moi. Réponds à mes appels. – JW**

Sherlock était allongé sur le sol, sa dernière aiguille encore dans son bras. Son cerveau était un vrai bordel mais il pouvait encore réfléchir. C'était toujours le pire. Son cerveau ne s'éteignait jamais.

Il devait se calmer mais même la meilleure des drogues ne pouvait l'aider avec ça.

Il ne possédait qu'une méthode : ses mantras. Cette fois, ce n'était pas sa préférée « Je m'ennuie ».

Cette fois, c'était bien pire :

_« Je ne peux pas ressentir, je ne dois pas ressentir »_

_« Je ne peux pas ressentir, je ne dois pas ressentir »_

_ « Je ne peux pas ressentir, je ne dois pas ressentir »_

**À votre tour d'écrire ! SVP. Merci.**


	8. Il n'y aura jamais de fin pour nous

**Chapitre 8 : Il n'y aura jamais de fin pour nous…**

_Appartement de Greg, Lundi 8 Avril, 3h_

John regardait son téléphone, allongé dans son lit. Toujours pas de réponses. Putain ! Que se passait-il avec Sherlock ? John aurait pu se rendormir. Mais, d'une certaine façon, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sherlock n'avait probablement rien. Mais, peut-être…

John cessa d'y réfléchir. Il devait savoir. Tant pis si c'était pour rien…

John s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Il prit son téléphone, son manteau qu'il avait laissé sur la chaise près du lit. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire son lit. Désolé, Greg…

En parlant de Greg : peut-être était-ce une bonne idée de l'avertir. C'est vrai qu'il était en train de dormir. C'est vrai qu'il était très fatigué. Mais partir sans aucune explication était un peu étrange et malpoli. Même si c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

John quitta la chambre rapidement et sans un bruit. Il marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Greg. Alors, il frappa doucement. Au départ, rien ne se produisit. Il essaya donc plus fort. Finalement, il entendit un grognement suivit par un mot qui ressemblait à « merde ». Ensuite, un soupir. Le son d'un radioréveil tombant au sol.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un peu méchant de sa part et même s'il était pressé, être témoin d'un évènement si normal était amusant.

- Greg, c'est moi, dit finalement John. Je suis désolé de te réveiller. Je peux rentrer ?

- Ouais… Greg se racla la gorge… bien sûr.

La vision de Greg était également très amusante. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, de même que les couvertures sur son lit. Greg avait un sommeil très agité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Greg.

Tout à coup, John se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et stupide de le réveiller pour quelque chose qui ressemblait tellement à Sherlock.

- Eh bien, hum, Je crois que Sherlock a des problèmes. J'ai essayé de l'appelé mais il ne répond pas. Il ne m'a même pas renvoyé de sms, même si j'ai été très insistant. Je vais à l'appartement pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je voulais seulement te prévenir.

- Okay, donne-moi dix secondes. Je viens avec toi.

John fronça les sourcils.

- C'est très gentil mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire…

- Ne perds pas ton temps. Je viens. Si tu crois qu'il a des problèmes…

John sourit. Il devait bien l'admettre : il était soulagé par cette proposition. Quelque chose dans le fond de son esprit le titillait. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, il était de plus en plus inquiet.

Greg ne perdit pas son temps. Il s'habilla aussi rapidement que John.

En deux minutes, ils étaient dans la rue. La voiture de Greg était garée juste devant son appartement. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Greg mit le gyrophare sur le toit de la voiture et enclencha la sirène. De nouveau, John ressentit un certain soulagement. Au moins, ils seraient aux côtés de Sherlock assez rapidement.

John et Greg ne discutèrent pas pendant le trajet. Greg était trop concentré sur la route. Même si c'était le milieu de la nuit, il y avait des gens et des voitures : autant d'obstacles à éviter. John, d'un autre côté, était trop crispé et stressé. Ses mains bougeaient rapidement, s'ouvrant et se refermant à rythme régulier. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre. La voiture était rapide, mais pas suffisamment à son goût. À de nombreuses reprises, il chercha à contacter Sherlock. Mais, il savait, ou plutôt il sentait, que c'était inutile. Sherlock n'était ni prêt, ni capable de répondre. Des gouttes de transpiration se formèrent sur son front. John sentit que la panique n'était pas loin.

Ils arrivèrent à Baker Street à 3h30. Plus ou moins. Heureusement, les journalistes étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Greg gara la voiture juste devant l'immeuble. John bondit hors de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, sans attendre Greg. Pas le temps pour ça. Il ne fit pas attention au bruit qu'il pouvait éventuellement faire. Pauvre Mrs. Hudson… John ne pouvait penser à cela à vrai dire. Tout simplement parce que son esprit était concentré sur une unique personne : Sherlock. Son cœur battait très rapidement. Il grimpa les escaliers aussi rapidement que Sherlock en avait l'habitude. Alors, enfin, il ouvrit la porte. Il s'aperçut que Greg se trouvait juste derrière lui. John ferma ses yeux un instant, afin de se préparer. Puis, il entra dans l'appartement.

Il était là. Sherlock. Dans toute sa détresse. Il n'était plus le glorieux détective : entouré de seringues, une aiguille encore dans son bras gauche, recroquevillé, à même le sol. C'était assurément une vision d'horreur. Si choquante que Greg s'arrêta de bouger. John aurait probablement fait la même chose s'il n'était pas docteur… Non, c'était faux. Sherlock était son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait. Bien sûr qu'il aurait et qu'il allait faire quelque chose, et rapidement. John laissa ses réflexes de docteur s'emparer de lui. Il devait voir la scène avec un regard impartial, pas trop sensible. John se retrouva près de Sherlock et tomba à ses côtés. Sherlock semblait inconscient. Il essaya de lui parler, répétant son nom, mais Sherlock ne répondit pas. John vérifia sa température qui semblait normale. Puis, son pouls. Son propre cœur se mit à battre très rapidement. Parce qu'il pouvait à peine entendre le son de celui de Sherlock. Son pouls était très faible. Trop faible. Putain de drogue de merde. Mon dieu, Sherlock, qu'as-tu fait ? John se tourna vers Greg.

L'inspecteur était toujours aussi ébahi, il n'avait pas encore bougé. Certaines personnes étaient ainsi. Même si habituellement elles réagissaient rapidement dans des situations délicates, lorsqu'une de leurs relations (ami ou famille) était impliquée, ils ressemblaient à des coquilles vides. Et à ce moment-là, le cerveau de Greg était juste vide.

- Greg, Greg, dit John, regarde-moi. Ca va bien se passer.

Doucement, Greg parvint finalement à arrêter de fixer son attention sur Sherlock. Il se concentra sur John.

- J'ai besoin que tu appelles les urgences. On a besoin d'une ambulance. Okay ? Tu as compris ?

Greg acquiesça mais il ne sortit pas son téléphone. John était concentré sur son regard, il ne se rendit donc pas compte que ses mots avaient fait réagir Sherlock. À vrai dire, il se réveillait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, dit-il, à bout de souffle.

John se retourna en une milliseconde. Greg qui avait finalement pris son téléphone, arrêta son geste. Il était à présent stupéfait d'entendre Sherlock. Parce qu'il avait cru, réellement cru, qu'il était mort. Encore une fois.

John savait très bien que Sherlock n'était pas mort mais l'entendre était tout de même déconcertant. Alors, il fixa Sherlock. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un court moment. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient injectés de sang et c'était déchirant.

- Je vais très bien, dit-il finalement.

- Ca n'a pas l'air, répondit John.

- S'il te plait, John. J'veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

Le regard de Sherlock était implorant et sa voix suppliante. John était incertain quant à sa manière d'agir. Que devait-il faire ? Son côté docteur voulait appeler une ambulance sans plus attendre. Mais son amour pour Sherlock le poussait à l'écouter. C'était très dur de combattre cette partie de lui-même. Même si c'était une erreur. Ainsi, pour prendre sa décision, John se décida à parler avec Sherlock, histoire de voir si, déjà, il était capable d'avoir une conversation normale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

Sherlock regarda Greg, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. John comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il se tourna donc vers Greg, de nouveau.

- Greg, peux-tu monter me chercher ma trousse médicale, s'il te plait.

Enfin, Greg semblait se ressaisir. Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce immédiatement.

- Alors ? demanda John en regardant Sherlock.

- Disons juste que c'est quelque chose que j'ai créé ou plus exactement amélioré à base de cocaïne.

- Okay, je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital.

Sherlock posa sa main sur le bras de John.

- Ce serait inutile. Ils ne connaissent pas ce type de drogue, ils ne sauraient pas quoi faire. En fait, il n'y a rien à faire. Je vais bien.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es effondré sur le sol, entouré de seringues. Le salon aurait très bien pu être n'importe qu'elle rue de la ville et tu ne serais qu'un toxico parmi tant d'autres.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble. J'ai juste pris une grande dose. C'est les effets normaux, au début. Mais, je sens déjà que s'est en train de passer. J'ai dû me piquer il y a environ trente minutes…

- Les effets normaux, hum… soupira John.

John se sentait confus, troublé. Parce que Sherlock semblait parfaitement normal. Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant.

- Bien sûr que je suis normal et que je vais bien, John, dit Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses trop fort, John. Comme d'habitude. Surtout pour mon esprit qui tourne à plein régime.

Les côtés voyant et frimeur de Sherlock étaient toujours les mêmes. C'était déjà ça. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sherlock était incroyable.

Après un temps qui lui sembla suffisant, Greg revint au salon.

- Peux-tu m'aider à l'emmener dans son lit, demanda John à Greg avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer un mot.

- Bien sûr, John.

Sherlock était étrangement mou, limite léthargique, il ne pouvait donc pas se tenir debout. Greg et John durent faire un gros effort pour le relever et l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Sherlock se laissa tomber dessus comme si c'était l'endroit le plus merveilleux de la planète, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

John secoua la tête, stupéfait par cette vision, si différente du Sherlock qu'il connaissait. Puis il se tourna vers Greg.

Greg lui donna son kit médical. John commença immédiatement à regarder à l'intérieur. En une seconde, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un masque à oxygène. John savait que Sherlock avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour respirer. Et bien sûr, comme tous les médecins sur terre, il avait un certain nombre de masques jetables dans son sac.

Aussitôt qu'il aperçut le masque, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel puis fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères Sherlock : le masque ou l'hôpital… Ton pouls est vraiment très bas donc je te laisse décider.

Avec une respiration des plus bruyantes, Sherlock accepta à contrecœur.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit John à Sherlock. Tu sais comment l'utiliser. Et fait-le, Sherlock. Parce que je saurais si tu ne l'as pas fait.

Après un dernier regard de médecin, John conduisit Greg dans le salon. Rapidement, il ramassa toutes les seringues vides ainsi que le bazar de Sherlock. Enfin, ils allèrent dans la cuisine. John regarda Greg, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Appelle Mycroft, murmura-t-il, dis-lui qu'on a un code rouge – il comprendra – et qu'on a besoin d'un lit dans la clinique habituelle. Je m'occupe de lui ce soir. Et pour les prochaines 24heures. Jusqu'à ce que son organisme se soit débarrassé du maximum de la drogue.

- Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable. Il serait bien mieux à l'hôpital. On peut l'obliger, tu sais.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution. Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait besoin de toute façon. Ce n'est pas une overdose, malheureusement…

- Malheureusement ?

- Étant donné la quantité qu'il a absorbée, j'aurai préféré qu'il fasse une overdose. L'état dans lequel il est, implique que ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il est de nouveau accro. Et à mon avis, il a recommencé depuis un certain temps. Trop longtemps, en tout cas.

John passa sa main sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu de doutes…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a été tout seul pendant presque un an et demi. Il était mort aux yeux de presque tout le monde. C'est Sherlock. Et c'est ce qu'il fait quand il s'ennuie.

- Tu ne devrais pas être seul à le gérer ce soir. Je peux rester si tu veux.

- Non, c'est gentil. Mais je pense qu'en fait, on a besoin de s'occuper de ça tous les deux. Ensemble. Je sais qu'il ne va pas accepter d'aller en désintox. Je suis celui qui doit lui dire. Je crois que je suis le seul qui puisse l'aider en ce moment. Le seul qu'il laissera l'aider.

- Okay. Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de Mycroft. Appelle-moi si quoi que ce soit arrive.

- Merci. Euh. Ah oui, peux-tu dire à Mycroft de ne pas venir pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas voir Sherlock et lui près l'un de l'autre dans cette situation.

- Pas de problème.

- Je suis désolé pour ta nuit.

- Ne le sois pas. Que serait le Retour de Sherlock sans aucune frayeur, sans bordel de la part de notre détective ?

- En effet.

Greg et John se sourirent. Puis, Greg quitta l'appartement et John retourna auprès de Sherlock, là où sa place était.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Sherlock tourna immédiatement sa tête. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. Lentement, Sherlock baissa son masque à oxygène.

- Es-tu attiré par Greg ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Qu…oi ?

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui hier soir ?

- Sherlock !

John semblait stupéfait.

- Okay… Je vais préparer du thé.

Il quitta la pièce, plus rouge que jamais.

Après de longues minutes, John revint avec un plateau. Il y avait deux tasses dessus et une théière remplie du thé préféré de Sherlock.

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit son ami.

John ne le regarda pas. Il posa seulement le plateau sur la table de nuit de Sherlock, qui prit immédiatement sa tasse (ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas). Il avala une gorgée sans attendre.

- Ton thé m'a beaucoup manqué, tu sais.

John était toujours sans voix. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

Alors, il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus. Enfin, il se décida à regarder Sherlock.

- C'était une simple question, dit Sherlock après l'avoir regardé fixement.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne m'attire pas. Et donc bien sûr, je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

- Ne joue pas les imbéciles Sherlock. Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sherlock sourit légèrement.

- Ne parlons pas de l'éléphant dans la pièce, tu veux bien ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock.

- Parce que tu ne t'en souviendras pas demain.

- Tu sais que c'est faux, John. Je vais bien. Mon cerveau fonctionne parfaitement.

- Tu abuses, Sherlock. Tu me reproches de ne pas vouloir en parler alors que tu es celui qui ne veut jamais parler de rien. Et maintenant, juste parce que tu es défoncé, tu veux parler de ça…

John hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je suis juste désinhibé, c'est tout. De plus, TU es celui qui ne veut jamais parler de ça.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux un exemple : tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé pour Greg. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es enfui.

John était stupéfait. Comment Sherlock avait-il fait pour devenir celui qui lui reprochait de ne pas être ouvert à propos de ses sentiments ?

- Okay, dit John après quelques secondes. Disons juste que j'ai peur que tu dises des choses dont tu ne veux pas parler habituellement. Et que demain, tu le regrettes.

- Jamais avec toi, John. Je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je dis. Il n'y a rien que je ne veuille pas partager avec toi.

John rougit, mal à l'aise.

- C'est un peu effrayant, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as beau être défoncé, tu es absolument normal. Ton cerveau est incroyable.

- C'est ce que fait mon cerveau. Il ne s'arrête jamais. Encore moins quand je suis sous l'effet de drogues, à vrai dire. La drogue m'a toujours aidé à voir plus précisément les choses.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu drogué ce soir ? Tu as admis que c'était une forte dose. Donc, plus grande que d'habitude…

Sherlock retint sa respiration pendant une seconde, puis répondit. Qu'est-ce que c'était bien d'avoir un Sherlock qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

- Tu ne répondais pas à mon sms…

- Sherlock, je n'ai mis que cinq minutes à te répondre.

- Trop long.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas une raison. À quoi pensais-tu ?

- Que tu étais chez Sarah, ou bien dans un bar et que tu étais parti avec n'importe quel gars rencontré là-bas…

- Sherlock !

- Quoi ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais.

- Je ne suis jamais reparti avec n'importe quel garçon, ni avec n'importe quelle fille d'ailleurs…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu n'es pas gay !

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

- Donc tu l'es…

John rougit, puis il sourit. Sherlock était totalement libéré, non contenu. Ses commentaires étaient incontrôlables. C'était amusant, un peu effrayant mais c'était si bon. Parce que, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir une conversation normale… Normale pour Sherlock, quand même.

- Tu sembles réellement prêt à parler, Sherlock. Je suis donc obligé de te poser des questions…

- Saisis ta chance avec moi, John…

John rougit, encore. Et sourit, encore. Cette phrase était si ambiguë.

- J'ai une bonne question pour toi : pourquoi as-tu recommencé ?

Pas besoin d'expliquer le propos de la question. Sherlock avait compris, peut-être même avant que John ait posé la question à voix haute.

- Mensonge ou vérité ?

- Qu'aurait été ton mensonge ?

- J'aurais dit que mon esprit en avait besoin parce que je n'avais pas d'affaires à proprement parlé, parce que je m'ennuyais, parce que si je ne nourris pas mon cerveau alors il déconne.

- Et maintenant, quelle est la vraie raison ?

- Ton mariage.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, la première fois que je me suis défoncé, à nouveau, c'était le jour de ton mariage.

…

_Samedi 15 Septembre 2012, Park Lane_

Sherlock était dans la rue, en face de la maison de Sarah. Il savait que dans quelques minutes maintenant, John allait sortir. Il patientait, cigarette sur cigarette.

**Ne fais pas cela, John… - SH (supprimé)**

Alors, John se décida finalement à se montrer, parfaitement bien habillé, aussi beau que jamais. Sherlock prit une bouffée très profonde. « Ne pense pas à de telles choses… »

**Si parfait dans ton costume de marié ! Mais, pas pour elle… - SH (supprimé)**

Sherlock garda ses distances mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre John. Il savait très bien où il allait. La mairie. Il était accompagné de certains de ses amis, et d'Harry. Bien sûr, Harry. Et il était en train de sourire. Comment pouvait-il sourire à ce moment-là ? Était-il heureux ? Comment pouvait-il être heureux sans lui ?

**Tu ne l'aimes pas, John. Elle n'est même pas belle et surtout pas faite pour toi. – SH (supprimé)**

Sherlock suivit jusqu'à la mairie, qui n'était pas très loin de la maison de Sarah. Sherlock ne pouvait se rapprocher davantage. C'était déjà imprudent. Le visage de John était suffisant de toute façon. Il avait toujours réussi à lire dans sa tête juste en le regardant. Alors c'était vrai : John était heureux et il s'apprêtait à se marier avec Sarah.

**S'il te plait, John, dis-moi que tout ceci n'est pas réel. – SH (supprimé)**

Sherlock savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter d'espérer. Espérer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, une mascarade. Qu'il se réveillerait d'ici une minute. John ne pourrait continuer jusqu'au « oui, je le veux ». C'était impossible. Mon dieu ! John lui avait dit (pas vraiment, mais…) qu'il l'aimait, lui. Ce n'était pas rien. Il ne pouvait l'avoir oublié en quelques mois. Pas John…

**Ne m'oublie pas, John. Si tu te marries avec elle, c'est un signe. – SH (supprimé)**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sherlock suivit la cérémonie. Quand il comprit finalement que oui, John avait dit oui, il essuya une larme sur sa joue. Une larme de quoi ? Tristesse ? Rage ? Les deux…

**S'il te plait, John, montre-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait de plein gré. – SH (supprimé)**

Avant de laisser John à son nouveau bonheur, Sherlock attendit de le voir une dernière fois. Juste pour être sûr. Il vit le sourire sur le visage de John. C'était déchirant. Alors, il vit le baiser de John et Sarah, juste devant la mairie. Ce simple baiser lui donna envie de vomir. Sherlock regarda la foule. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Tout le monde sauf lui.

**Je ne peux être heureux sans toi, John. Et je sais que tu ne peux l'être sans moi. – SH (supprimé)**

Il fallait qu'il oublie tout cela. John n'avait pas besoin de lui cette nuit-là de toute façon. Il pouvait le laisser à ses amis. Il pouvait le laisser à sa fête. Il pouvait le laisser à sa nuit de noce… Berk ! Encore envie de vomir.

**Comment peux-tu vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec elle ? Tu devrais être avec moi… - SH (supprimé)**

Après un dernier regard à John – oui cette fois-ci c'était le dernier – Sherlock s'éloigna. Il devait oublier tout cela, la cérémonie, les centaines de sms qu'il avait failli envoyer à John, tout. Son cerveau voulait oublier, supprimer ces sentiments qu'il n'était pas supposé ressentir. Sherlock savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Après un arrêt dans une sombre allée de la capitale – une rue qu'il côtoyait régulièrement par le passé – Sherlock retourna à son misérable chez lui. Il ferma toutes les portes, les lumières, les rideaux. Il voulait être seul, dans le noir, dans un endroit confiné. Il était prêt à se défoncer. Il en avait besoin. Son corps entier en avait besoin. Mais, plus spécifiquement, son cerveau, son esprit… Sherlock avait acheté suffisamment de réserve pour se faire un long et agréable trip. C'était son unique récompense. Il enfonça seringue après seringue dans son bras et attendit. Avant qu'il soit définitivement ailleurs, il prit son téléphone et écrivit un dernier sms, un dernier adieu. Espérons…

**Je vais faire une overdose ou au moins essayer, juste pour toi, John… - SH (supprimé)**

Les sentiments étaient définitivement une faiblesse.

…

John avait écouté attentivement Sherlock. Il venait de lui délivrer une petite partie de sa mémoire. John était stupéfait par ses révélations.

Avant qu'il ne sache quoi dire, que faire, Sherlock commença à trembler. À cause de la drogue… À cause de ce qu'il venait de dire… Probablement les deux.

John le regarda, particulièrement inquiet. John était conscient que Sherlock tentait de stopper les tremblements mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les tremblements s'intensifiaient.

- Un des effets secondaires, se décida à dire Sherlock. Rien de bien important.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il faut que tu prennes une douche chaude, dit-il.

- Seulement si c'est toi qui m'aide à la prendre.

John rougit. Bien sûr.

- C'est si facile de te faire rougir, John.

John bougea la tête de gauche à droite.

- Et si facile pour toi d'être déroutant, répondit-il.

Sherlock sourit.

Puis, John haussa les épaules.

- Okay. Je suis un médecin. Ce ne sera donc pas la première fois que je verrais un corps nu.

Même s'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, John avait besoin de prendre quelques forces. Et parfois, dire les choses à voix haute était d'une réelle aide.

- Sauf que ce sera mon corps, John. Je pense que je vais te voir rougir à de nombreuses reprises.

- Je trouve que tu t'amuses bien trop à l'idée d'être nu devant moi, Sherlock.

- Juste un effet de la drogue.

- Oui, bien sûr.

John prit une profonde respiration, puis s'assit sur le lit, près de Sherlock.

- Okay, je vais t'aider à aller dans la salle de bain. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

John aida Sherlock à se redresser, son bras le soutenant. Sherlock avait récupérer un peu d'énergie, il n'était plus tout à fait un poids mort.

John amena Sherlock dans la salle de bain et l'aida à s'asseoir sur la chaise, près du mur.

Il le regarda. Sherlock souriait encore, heureux de mettre John dans une situation si insupportable.

John aurait pu lui dire de prendre sa douche tout seul, mais le fait est que Sherlock en était incapable. Et il profitait pleinement de la situation.

John regarda de nouveau Sherlock.

- Okay, dit-il, je vais faire couler la douche.

- Tu sais, John, il va bien falloir que tu me déshabilles à un moment ou à un autre. Alors, fait de ton mieux…

John rougit mais il décida de rester concentrer sur la douche. « Tourne le bouton d'eau chaude, pas d'eau froide. » Pourtant, il aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche froide…

- Peut-être que je vais éteindre la lumière, dit John après s'être retourné.

Sherlock le regarda en souriant.

- Ne compte pas dessus. Je ne veux pas manquer tes rougissements.

John prit une profonde respiration puis il s'avança près de Sherlock. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient plongés dans les siens. Le cœur de John commença à battre très fort.

- Okay, je commence, dit-il, juste pour avertir Sherlock.

Peut-être était-ce plus pour lui-même car Sherlock semblait on ne peut plus prêt.

John tendit sa main jusqu'au premier bouton de la chemise. Premier rougissement. Il tenta de le déboutonner mais c'était difficile à faire avec le regard de Sherlock sur lui, ses doigts trempaient de sueur, et toutes ses pensées et désirs qu'il devait combattre. Deuxième rougissement.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de t'entraîner John. Laisse-moi te montrer comment on fait sur ta chemise…

Troisième rougissement.

- Je peux y arriver.

- J'aimerais bien entrer dans la douche avant Noël…

John leva les yeux au ciel. Merde Sherlock ! À vrai dire, cette blague l'aida à se relaxer. Le bouton trouva finalement son chemin vers la sortie. John vit le début de la poitrine de Sherlock et c'était magnifique. Rougissement (J'ai déjà arrêté de compter…) John continua le déboutonnage, doucement. Chaque fois qu'il voyait, chaque fois qu'il touchait, une partie du torse de Sherlock, il rougissait. Sherlock était très beau. Et il le savait.

- Bien sûr que je sais que je suis séduisant, dit-il. Ou disons plutôt que je sais que tu me trouves séduisant.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses trop fort, John. Tu le sais bien. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Surtout maintenant.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que chaque parcelle de ton corps me dit que tu aimes ce que tu es en train de faire.

John regarda rapidement son bas-ventre. Oui, il commençait à s'endurcir. Bien sûr, Sherlock avait vu. Bien sûr, Sherlock capta son regard. Il semblait satisfait et particulièrement amusé.

- C'est amusant de voir à quel point tu ne peux pas te contrôler, dit Sherlock.

- Pas spécialement, non, surtout quand tu es en train de me regarder.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi…

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire.

- Continue, John.

John obéit. Il retira la chemise de Sherlock et la déposa dans la corbeille à linge. C'était un bon début.

John prit une autre profonde respiration avant de continuer.

Alors, il s'agenouilla devant Sherlock. Son visage était à présent juste en face de l'entrejambe de Sherlock. John rougit, plus fort que jamais.

- A quoi penses-tu John ?

- Rien que tu ne veuilles savoir.

- Bien sûr que je le veux. Je veux te connaître.

- C'est une première…

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Plus tard.

- Non ! Maintenant. J'en ai envie maintenant.

- Moi aussi… Mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Eh bien John… Finalement tu te décides à parler tout fort. Même si ça reste encore un peu ambigu…

John rougit et leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il enleva les chaussettes de Sherlock. Il les posa à côté de lui. Puis, il regarda Sherlock. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur son pantalon. Sur son bouton, en tout cas. Une étincelle qu'il ne pouvait lire, s'éclaira dans les yeux de Sherlock. John rougit puis il finit de le déboutonner. Avec l'aide du détective, il se débrouilla pour retirer le pantalon. Sherlock était légèrement arqué, son entrejambe plus proche de la tête de John qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cette position était particulièrement excitante. John rougit, comme d'habitude.

Alors, il commença à se redresser, toujours très proche du corps de Sherlock. Quand sa bouche se trouva à côté de son oreille, il se décida finalement à répondre à la première question de son ami, à propos de ses pensées. Le tout dans un murmure.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as envie que je te dise que malgré le fait que je sache que tu es défoncé, je dois me maîtriser pour ne pas te prendre ici et maintenant.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid.

- Parce que comme tu l'as dit, pour mon cerveau défoncé, c'est amusant.

- Ca ne l'est pourtant pas. Pas pour moi.

Sherlock ferma ses yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Quand tu dis « te prendre » tu veux dire…

- Te baiser, oui c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

- Je voulais juste être sûr.

Et juste comme cela, John ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. La situation entière était amusante. Il s'apprêtait à voir le corps de Sherlock complètement nu pour la première fois, mais pas de la manière dont il l'avait imaginé. Jamais. Les commentaires de Sherlock étaient vraiment très amusants. Et vous savez quoi ? Il avait envie de prendre les choses comme cela. Même s'il rougissait à tout bout de champs, il n'avait pas à être mal à l'aise. C'était Sherlock. Et avec Sherlock, il ne le serait jamais vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était ni de ce qu'il pensait.

Donc, après avoir mis le pantalon dans la panière, John regarda Sherlock, un nouveau sourire sur son visage. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, incertain de sa signification.

- Et si on te sortait de tes sous-vêtements, dit John.

En réponse Sherlock fit un incroyable sourire.

John s'agenouilla de nouveau devant Sherlock. Il rougit. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Mais, mettez-vous à sa place… Vous auriez fait pareil.

Même s'il voulait prendre les choses à la légère, c'était quand même quelque chose. Et son entrejambe le savait.

Donc, il s'arrêta et prit une inspiration profonde, très profonde.

- Tu sais, dit Sherlock, il n'est pas aussi gros que tu peux le penser…

John le regarda de dessous.

- Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment.

- Bien sûr que si puisque tu es en train de sourire.

- C'est juste parce que c'est amusant de t'entendre dire des choses pareilles.

- Je parle toujours aussi librement.

- Pas sur de tels sujets.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel au même moment.

John profita de ce geste pour attraper le boxer de Sherlock. Et sans y penser une seconde fois, il l'enleva en un seul geste.

John ferma les yeux un instant mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi pendant une éternité. Très doucement, il entrouvrit donc ses paupières. Son cœur battait vite, trop peut-être. Ses mains tremblaient. Et il rougissait.

Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer : parfait et désirable. Il ne put s'empêcher de mordre ses lèvres. Ce qu'il voulait faire au sexe de Sherlock ne pouvait absolument pas se dire à voix haute.

Sherlock n'avait définitivement pas honte de sa nudité. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt fier. Fier de l'effet que son propre corps avait sur John. Parce que, bien sûr, John n'était plus qu'à moitié dur. En fait, il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie qu'à ce moment-là.

- Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien ? demanda John, en regardant Sherlock.

- Énormément. Mais je pense que ce serait encore mieux si tu étais aussi déshabillé que moi.

John rougit, si c'était encore possible, étant donné que son visage semblait composé uniquement de rouge.

- Je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin d'une douche parce qu'il est défoncé.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de tenir debout. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi, là-dedans.

- Je ne crois pas, non…

- Dans ce cas, tu seras complètement mouillé.

- Je le suis déjà.

Sherlock le regarda en souriant.

- De plus en plus à l'aise, John. De plus en plus intéressant.

- Allez, va dans la douche. Tu vas t'asseoir et ce sera parfait.

- Pas si je suis tout seul.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peux-tu m'aider à me relever, s'il te plait ? demanda Sherlock.

- Bien sûr. C'est si gentiment demandé.

Et John l'aida. Puis il remarqua, ou plus exactement, il sentit, la friction et le rapprochement du sexe de Sherlock sur le sien. La sensation était délicieuse, exquise. Et John ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier.

- Finalement, la douche te tente, demanda Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais, je peux te regarder…

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, Sherlock. Ca ne te va pas.

- Bien sûr que ça me va. Ca va à tout le monde. Et tu le sais très bien.

John leva les yeux au ciel, encore.

- Grimpe dans la baignoire, Sherlock.

Pour une fois, Sherlock obéit. John l'aida du mieux qu'il put. Puis, Sherlock s'assit. John prit la pomme de douche et essaya de la donner à Sherlock.

- Fais le pour moi, s'il te plait, John.

- Tu fais exprès de dire s'il te plait, Sherlock.

- Bien sûr que je le fais. Tout le monde le fait. Quand tu veux vraiment quelque chose, bien sûr que tu dis s'il te plait.

John rigola.

- Quoi ? demanda Sherlock.

- C'est juste que tu dis très rarement s'il te plait…

- C'est rare que quelqu'un ait quelque chose dont j'ai besoin… Habituellement, je me satisfais tout seul.

John éclata de rire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Ce que tu as dit… te satisfaire tout seul… c'était un peu vulgaire, encore.

- Sacré pervers…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça…

- Je ne suis pas celui qui est excité juste parce qu'il a vu son ami nu.

- Bien sûr, puisque je ne suis pas nu.

- Bien joué, John.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent. Puis, John commença à passer la pomme de douche sur le corps de Sherlock. John ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait supporter une telle température de l'eau. C'était plus que bouillant.

- L'eau est juste chaude pour mon corps, rien de plus, dit Sherlock avec son air de « je-sais-tout ».

- Comment cela ?

- Effet secondaire…

John hocha la tête en guise de mécontentement. Sherlock le vit alors il ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant environ cinq minutes. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps de Sherlock. Il essayait de ne pas regarder trop bas mais de toute façon, même son torse était magnifique. Il aurait pu passer des jours à seulement le contempler. John commença à détailler chaque cicatrice présente, il ne se rendit donc pas compte du temps qui passait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de sa transe. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient toujours fermés. John se rapprocha de lui, et murmura dans son oreille.

- C'est l'heure de te laver.

Pour la troisième fois à cause de John, Sherlock frissonna. Il comprit que John avait découvert l'une de ses zones sensibles, probablement érogènes. Il fit la moue puis répondit.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis un gamin et je suis défoncé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Sherlock.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, je suis sérieux.

- Tu veux que je te lave…

- Je croyais que tu étais un docteur.

- Je pense qu'on s'est déjà mis d'accord pour dire que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Sherlock sourit.

- Je veux quand même sentir tes mains sur moi. J'aime ça.

- Peux-tu arrêter de dire des choses pareilles, Sherlock. C'est déroutant.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et John commença à le laver. Tout son corps. Tout ce corps qu'il avait toujours voulu toucher (sans même vraiment le savoir…) Le contact de la peau de Sherlock était électrifiant. Son odeur était envoutante. John ferma ses yeux un instant. Il voulait embrasser Sherlock mais comme d'habitude ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Quand pourrait-il enfin trouver la bonne occasion ? Assurément, embrasser un homme défoncé n'en était pas une. Malheureusement.

Comme John l'avait demandé, Sherlock était maintenant silencieux. Mais, son visage semblait si satisfait, que c'était d'une certaine façon, plus dur de continuer. Chaque centimètre carré du corps de Sherlock était en train de crier ce que lui n'avait pas le droit de dire… Le pire (ou le meilleur) était encore à venir.

Après avoir lavé le torse de Sherlock (longuement), son dos, ses bras et enfin ses jambes John savait qu'il devait à présent finir par son sexe. Même s'il comptait y passer le moins de temps possible, il devait bel et bien le faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains (et pas seulement…) il commença à le frotter avec le moins de sensualité qu'il pouvait trouver en lui. Une nouvelle fois, c'était très difficile puisqu'il n'avait qu'une envie : faire bien entendu le contraire. De plus, le visage de Sherlock était juste exquis : sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Suffisamment pour que John puisse y glisser sa langue. Frisson… « Ne pense pas à cela, Johnny boy, c'est déjà assez difficile, merci bien »

- Je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter, dit Sherlock après un moment, ses yeux toujours clos.

John avait perdu le cours du temps et il avait passé bien plus de temps qu'il l'avait prévu sur la glorieuse anatomie de Sherlock. Ainsi, quand Sherlock parla, il suffoqua.

- Soit tu t'arrêtes, soit tu vas avoir besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de ton entrejambe… C'est toi qui vois…

- Ca dépend de qui s'en occupe.

- John ! Je croyais que tu n'avais plus envie qu'on parle de ça.

- Connard ! Tu es celui qui a relancé la conversation.

- C'était juste un avertissement.

- Okay. Et si on te sortait de là, dans ce cas.

Sherlock ouvrit finalement ses yeux. John arrêta l'eau et l'aida à sortir de la baignoire.

- Je dois avouer John que c'était merveilleux.

- Je suis content que tu aies apprécié.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à priori. Regarde-toi…

- Sherlock, arrête-ça, s'il te plait.

Sherlock bouda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre ? demanda John.

- Choisi pour moi. Ce sera très bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

John aida Sherlock à s'asseoir sur le lit, une serviette autour de lui. Alors, il ouvrit son armoire. Il choisit les vêtements habituels : un boxer noir, un pantalon noir, et un T-shirt bleu-foncé. John adorait ses couleurs sur Sherlock.

Après qu'il l'ait séché, John habilla Sherlock. Une fois son boxer enfilé, les rougissements de John commencèrent à décroître. C'était plus facile de gérer un Sherlock qui n'était pas nu. Bien plus facile à vrai dire.

- Je ne porte pas ce T-shirt très souvent, dit Sherlock.

- Je sais, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Tes yeux sont bleu foncé avec. Tu es…

John s'arrêta. Il allait dire que Sherlock était sexy. Pas le bon moment…

- Okay, Sherlock, dit John avant que son ami n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Mets-toi sous la couverture. Tu seras bien mieux.

- Où est-ce que tu vas te mettre ? demanda Sherlock, une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

- A côté de toi, je pense que c'est le moment d'avoir notre grande discussion.

- Une grande discussion ?

- Oui, à propos de nous… Je ne vais pas louper une chance de parler avec toi alors que tu es d'accord pour. Donc, je te laisse y réfléchir. Je vais nous préparer du thé.

John quitta la pièce et finalement il put à nouveau respirer. Depuis qu'il avait vu le corps de Sherlock, il avait arrêté de prendre de vraies respirations. C'était tout simplement impossible.

John prit son temps. Il savait que ce moment qu'il attendait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés était venu. Il était prêt à parler. Il n'était pas très fier de profiter de la situation de cette façon, mais Sherlock lui avait dit que c'était bon. Donc, voilà, le moment était là.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Sherlock avait un air apaisé. C'était rassurant. C'était si rare.

John versa le thé puis il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son ami.

Sherlock le fixa un moment.

- J'étais en train de penser, dit-il, après cette nuit, je suis prêt à reprendre les choses comme elles étaient entre nous.

John écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis prêt à ne pas parler de tes sentiments.

- De MES sentiments ? Devine quoi ? Je ne suis pas prêt à cela. Le fait est que, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, on tourne autour du pot. Depuis que tu es défoncé et qu'on a commencé à parler, tout ce que tu dis est bourré de sentiment, Sherlock.

- C'est faux. Ce ne sont que des faits.

Juste comme cela, Sherlock semblait à nouveau parfaitement normal, comme si la drogue n'avait plus d'effet sur lui. Même ses yeux avaient perdu cette étincelle de folie. Pas maintenant, Sherlock… Peu importe, John avait besoin de parler.

- Chacune des phrases que tu m'as dites et que tu me dis sont ambiguës. Donc, soit tu joues avec mes sentiments, soit tu en as mais tu ne veux ou ne peux pas les avouer.

Sherlock se figea. Assurément le Sherlock normal. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Il était en train d'hésiter entre son besoin de dire la vérité à John et son désir de se protéger. Mais, John était bien trop important pour lui mentir.

- Le fait est que, John, je comprends les sentiments dans mon cerveau mais je ne les ressens pas dans mon cœur. Plus maintenant. Je ne pense pas que je puisse vraiment ressentir à nouveau. C'est une partie de moi-même que j'ai refoulé il y a bien longtemps. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir gérer cela. Et même si je réussis à ressentir à nouveau, je ne pense pas que je puisse le montrer, John.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as dit les mots « à nouveau ». Donc ça veut dire que tu as déjà ressenti dans le passé. Donc que s'est-il passé entre temps ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin ni envie que tu sois mon psy, John.

- Je ne le suis pas et je ne le serais pas. Je suis juste l'homme qui t'aime. L'homme qui ne veut pas t'abandonner. Qui ne l'a pas fait et qui ne le fera pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock était stupéfait. Il rougit même un peu. Bien sûr, il savait que John l'aimait. Mais il y avait une différence entre le savoir et l'entendre.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, Sherlock. Je sais que tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Je t'aime. Je t'aimais avant ta mort sans même le savoir. J'ai regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit chaque foutu jour où j'étais seul. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que dises ou fasses quoique ce soit à propos de ça mais arrête de faire l'imbécile.

- Bien sûr que je le savais. Je pense que j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose lors de notre rencontre. Mais, je ne voulais pas y penser donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais alors, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit en sortant de ta dernière session chez ta psy. Et je dois l'avouer, ce que tu as dit signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

- Donc, tu as ressenti quelque chose…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça, John.

- Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose à propos de la raison pour laquelle tu as simulé ta propre mort. Soit mon amitié n'était pas si importante et c'est donc pour cela que tu as pu réussir à me quitter. Soit, elle était trop importante et c'est pour ça que tu voulais me protéger. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est à toi de voir…

Sherlock était en train de lutter mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant.

- Dis-moi, Sherlock, ressentais-tu ou pensais-tu la même chose du pistolet sur ma tête par rapport à celui sur la tête de Mrs. Hudson ou de Greg ?

- Non, ce n'était pas pareil.

- Et pourtant, tu me dis que tu es prêt à reprendre les choses comme elles étaient…

- C'est ce que je fais, John. Je ne m'embarrasse pas avec des sentiments. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne ressentais rien. Juste que je les réprime puis je les supprime. C'est un réflexe. Je ne suis plus capable d'avoir l'un sans l'autre. Je ne peux pas agir différemment.

- Tu es humain, Sherlock. Peu importe ce que tu penses, les sentiments sont humains. Comme tu l'as dit, tu t'es juste débrouillé pour apprendre à les réprimer, les refouler et les supprimer. Mais, bien sûr, tu peux agir différemment. Et je vais te le prouver, maintenant… Même si tu les as supprimés, essaye de te rappeler comment tu étais le jour de mon mariage.

Le regard de Sherlock était douloureux. Mais John n'abandonna pas.

- Je vais juste te dire quel était mon état d'esprit. Tu as vu mon sourire et tu as pensé que j'étais heureux mais au fond de moi je criais. J'étais blessé. Ma tristesse me créait des douleurs réelles sur mon corps entier. Mon cœur était si douloureux que je ne pouvais même plus respirer. Et personne ne me comprenait. Alors, je souriais, juste pour leur faire plaisir. Tout le monde me disait que je devais avancer, passer à autre chose. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais, j'avais besoin de réconfort, c'est vrai. Sarah m'a donné ce réconfort. Bien sûr, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre dans ma vie. C'était ça ou me suicider. Et je ne pouvais abandonner ma vie à cause de toi, à cause de ta mort, parce que je ne pouvais penser que tu étais vraiment mort s'il y avait une part en moi qui ressentait des sentiments pour toi. Je me suis cramponné à cette idée tout le temps que tu étais parti. Mais chaque jour, j'ai pensé à toi. Chaque jour, j'ai pleuré pour toi. Chaque jour, je n'avais qu'une envie : te dire que je t'aimais. Et même si je voulais vraiment croire que mon mariage pouvait m'aider à aller de l'avant, c'était un mensonge et une grosse erreur. Parce que j'ai fait souffrir Sarah. Je t'ai fait souffrir sans même le savoir. Et je me suis fait souffrir moi-même. Je continuais à faire le même cauchemar à propos de toi et c'était bien pire quand j'étais aux côtés de Sarah. J'ai pleuré chaque jour de mon mariage à cause de toi, même le soir de la cérémonie mais tu n'étais plus là pour me voir. Le fait est, Sherlock, que si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu étais marié avec elle. Donc tu as évidemment couché avec elle. Comment as-tu pu faire cela si tu étais amoureux de moi ?

- C'est très simple même si c'est embarrassant. Et bien sûr, tu vas être le seul à le savoir. Je ne pouvais ni être excité, ni aller jusqu'au bout sans penser à toi, Sherlock. Je sais que c'est bizarre. Mais tu étais et tu es le seul qui peut me faire ressentir quelque chose comme cela.

- Avoir quelqu'un de si important dans sa vie n'est pas une force.

- Bien sûr que c'en est une. Ça m'a gardé en vie. Mais, ce n'était pas là que je voulais en venir. Je t'ai dit cela parce que je veux que tu comprennes que lorsque tu m'as vu sourire, tu as ressenti quelque chose. Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais défoncé ce soir-là. Le fait est que tu as ressenti quelque chose le jour de mon mariage. Mais tu ne savais pas comment le gérer. Donc tu as tout refoulé… Tu vois ?

Sherlock regarda John. Il était perplexe.

- Peu importe, dit-il finalement, ce n'est qu'une preuve que les sentiments sont une faiblesse, John. Surtout pour moi.

- C'est faux. Au contraire, je pense que c'est bien pour toi que tu aies des sentiments, même si c'est vrai que parfois ce peut-être une faiblesse.

- Ce n'est ni bon pour mon travail, ni bon pour mon esprit.

- Je pense que tu as tort. Je pense que tu as juste forcé ton esprit à croire cela, à cause – comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure – de quelque chose de ton passé. Je pense que tu étais jeune à ce moment-là et que tu n'avais pas encore appris à gérer tes propres sentiments. C'est à vrai dire bien plus facile de supprimer ses sentiments que d'apprendre à les gérer. Mais, en fait, même si tu as des sentiments, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras pas capable de faire du bon travail.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Il était sceptique.

- Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi à gérer. Mais je veux t'aider, Sherlock. Si tu acceptes. Si tu es prêt. Tu sais, tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure de reprendre les choses comme elles étaient avant, mais je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je ne cherche pas à te donner un ultimatum. Mais, le truc Sherlock, c'est que, et je comprends ça maintenant qu'on est en train de parler, je ne peux plus vivre avec toi si tu ne veux pas te tourner vers cette partie de toi. Je me fous que ce soit dure. Je me fous que ça nous prenne des années avant que tu puisses libérer ton cœur. Je me fous que ça me prenne toute ma vie de faire cela, parce que je t'aime. Mais, si tu ne veux pas emprunter cette voie, si tu n'es pas prêt à faire cela, alors je ne peux pas continuer. Parce que, ça me détruirait. Littéralement. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises quelque chose que tu ne penses pas juste pour me garder à tes côtés. Je sais que changer tes habitudes t'effraies. Mais, je veux juste que tu sois honnête avec moi. Si tu n'es pas prêt à explorer ton cœur avec moi, tu vas me perdre. Je ne peux plus jouer à ce jeu. Je sais que je dois te donner l'impression de dramatiser. Mais c'est ce que je ressens et j'ai besoin que tu l'acceptes. Alors, sois juste honnête. Libère-moi, Sherlock, si c'est ce que tu ressens.

Alors qu'il parlait, John pleurait parce qu'il était persuadé que Sherlock ne voulait pas emprunter cette voie. Qu'il était trop effrayé, trop apeuré. Et en fait, qu'il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment ou peut-être pas du tout…

Sherlock tremblait. Il n'avait pas froid, il était juste rempli d'émotions. Voir John pleurer était trop difficile à gérer. Malgré cela, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John et alors il prit sa main.

- John, il commença doucement, penses-tu vraiment que j'aurai pu jouer avec ton cœur ? Je sais que je peux être parfois insensible, sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais, pas avec toi. Pas sur un sujet si important. Tout ce qu'est j'ai pu ressentir dans ma tête quand nous étions séparés, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, même si mon cerveau a cherché et cherche encore à réprimer ces sentiments, ils sont bel et bien là. J'ai dit plus tôt que mon cerveau supprimait tout à propos des sentiments et des émotions. J'ai menti, John. Parce que dans mon palace mentale, il y a une pièce qui t'es réservé, une pièce où je garde tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, tout ce que nous avons ressenti ensemble. Cette pièce est la plus grande de toute, la plus belle, la plus luxueuse, la plus réconfortante. Plus que cela, tu as aussi rempli la pièce réservée aux émotions. J'aimerais passer tout mon temps dans ta pièce. C'est ce que je ferais si je n'avais pas ce réflexe d'autoprotection qui m'empêche de m'arrêter sur mes émotions. Alors, bien sûr, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ma peur du changement. Tu m'as demandé d'être honnête, de ne pas simuler une émotion que je ne ressens pas. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime même si ce serait la plus simple des façons pour te garder auprès de moi. Je vais juste être honnête : sans toi, ma vie n'a pas le même goût, sans toi, mon travail n'a pas le même intérêt, sans toi, mon esprit ne tourne plus aussi rapidement, sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tolérer ma vie, pour me supporter moi-même. Alors, John, S'il te Plait, reste parce que pour toi et uniquement pour toi, je suis prêt à ré-ouvrir cette partie de moi.

Sherlock n'avait peut-être pas dit les mots « je t'aime », pourtant il venait de faire à John la plus belle des déclarations d'amour.

- Je vais t'apprendre, Sherlock. Je vais t'apprendre à ressentir. Ou, peut-être le découvrirons nous ensemble.

- Alors, John, dis-moi, par quoi commence-t-on ?

John réfléchit une minute, son regard plongé dans celui de Sherlock.

- Eh bien, quand tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ton cœur te pousse à agir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Par exemple, avec les sms que tu voulais m'envoyer quand nous étions séparés.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, Sherlock, je les ai vus et ça m'a fendu le cœur.

- Tu n'étais pas supposé les voir, cependant.

- Je suis content de l'avoir fait. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas cette conversation si je n'avais pas été curieux.

- En tout cas, on ne l'aurait pas si je n'étais pas défoncé.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je fais, alors… ?

- Pense à quelque chose que tu veux partager avec moi. Même si tu crois que ce n'est pas important. Du moment que ça signifie quelque chose pour toi.

- D'accord, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, John. Donne-moi une minute, s'il te plait.

John sourit parce que c'était rare que Sherlock soit si facile à gérer. C'était très agréable. Toutes leurs conversations étaient agréables. À vrai dire, John ne voulait pas que cette nuit se termine.

Sherlock semblait si apaisé, ses yeux fermés. Dans son palace mental. Ou il y avait une pièce entière pour John. Oh mon dieu. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à cet instant.

John pensa à ce qu'il ressentirait avec les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes. Il frissonna. Hum…

Alors, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, une étincelle de résolution en eux.

Sherlock était prêt à partager avec John quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pas encore.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, John. Dans mon premier tiroir…

Avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, John était en face du tiroir.

- C'est fermé.

- Je sais, dit Sherlock en rigolant. La clé est dans Sigerson. Je veux dire, dans le crâne.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! cria John.

- Quoi John ?

- Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Mais je ne me rappelais plus quand et comment. C'est la raison pour laquelle le logo de ton manteau portait le nom de Sigerson.

Sherlock fit un sourire timide.

- C'était le nom inscrit sur ma fausse carte d'identité. Mon ami le crâne m'a beaucoup manqué…

John sourit. Et sans réfléchir, il donna à Sherlock une caresse sur la joue. Très tendre. Sherlock ferma ses yeux.

Alors, John quitta la chambre pour le salon. Il souleva Sigerson et trouva une clé à l'intérieur. Après cela, il revint, tenant la clé comme si c'était « son précieux ». Il ouvrit le tiroir. Il n'y avait rien dedans, excepté une tablette. John fronça les sourcils. Il la prit. Puis, se rassit sur le lit.

John donna la tablette à Sherlock, perplexe. Sherlock y rentra un code. Sur l'écran, John vit deux photos et une note.

- Regarde, lui dit Sherlock.

La première photo représentait deux garçons d'environ cinq ans. Un homme se tenait derrière eux, une main sur leurs deux épaules. Mais, la tête de l'homme était coupée. La deuxième image montrait un corps mort. La note disait : « Bienvenue Sherlock, je suis content que tu aies trouvé le code. Je savais que tu le ferais. Je savais aussi que tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Tu es si prévisible. Comme tout le monde. Comme l'était ton cher ami, Moriarty. Comme tu l'as probablement deviné, je ne suis pas comme lui. Le fait est que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures. J'ai bien peur que Jim ait été trop obsédé par toi. Je n'ai pas vu cela arriver. Désolé, mon erreur… Mais, bon, tu es encore en vie. Donc, ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce-pas ? Peu importe ! Je veux juste que tu saches que puisque tu n'as pas accordé d'importance à la perte de ta réputation, puisque tu t'en fichais même d'être mort, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de te détruire. Une meilleure façon. Parce que, Sherlock, tu peux être sûr que je vais réussir à le faire. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis en train de faire cela. Tu finiras par le savoir. Mais je préfère te laisser dans le noir pour l'instant. Je te donne juste quelques indices pour ta prochaine affaire. Je veux juste agiter ton cerveau. Amuse-toi bien. Tu seras un, mon garçon. À bientôt. M. »

John n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qu'il lisait, ce qu'il voyait. Putain ! Mais qui était ce type ?

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Sherlock.

John sembla stupéfait. Oui, Sherlock venait de lui demander son opinion.

- Eh bien le plus évident, à mon avis… Il a fait une erreur. Il a écrit « un mon garçon », au lieu d' « un bon garçon ». C'est un peu bizarre.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas une erreur, John. Tu vois la photo de l'homme mort. C'est mon père. Il est mort quand j'avais seize ans, sauf que je n'avais jamais vu cette photo. Et le garçon sur la gauche de l'autre photo, c'est moi. Mais je ne sais pas qui est à côté de moi. Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir fait une telle photo.

John était abasourdi par ces révélations. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que M. est en train d'impliquer qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec la mort de ton père ou je ne sais quoi ?

John posa la question même s'il savait très bien que Sherlock n'allait pas répondre. Comme d'habitude. Il fut donc très surpris d'entendre Sherlock parler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock allait confier ses suppositions à John. Sherlock était prêt à réellement partager avec John. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il essayait de faire un effort. Parce que, bien sûr, il avait des sentiments pour lui.

- Je pense que M. essaye de me dire qu'il est mon père…

- Quoi ?

- C'est assez évident à vrai dire.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que penses-tu du garçon ? Qui penses-tu qu'il est ?

- Mon frère probablement. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Il pourrait très bien n'être qu'un taré…

- C'en est un, assurément. Qu'as-tu déduis d'autre ?

- Eh bien, je ne connais qu'une personne qui s'amusait à jouer avec moi à propos de choses personnelles…

- Moriarty. Et bien sûr, ils travaillaient ensemble. À ton avis, qui était le maître et qui était l'élève ?

- On sait déjà que M. était le patron. Alors, je ne sais pas, je dois faire quelques expériences.

- Mais que penses-tu pour l'instant ?

Sherlock ferma ses yeux.

- Tout va bien, Sherlock. Je suis là. Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave.

Sherlock prit une profonde respiration. Il regarda John, trouvant quelques forces en lui. Puis il dit d'une traite :

- Je suis effrayé que Moriarty ait pu être le fils de M. Et si je suis son fils, cela voudrait dire que Jim était mon frère… Vu la façon de parler d'M à propos de Moriarty, j'ai très peur de ce qu'il veut me faire.

John était stupéfait. Par cette révélation, bien sûr. Mais aussi et surtout par la confiance que Sherlock avait à son égard. Sherlock ne révélait jamais ses pensées, ne disait jamais quand il était inquiet à propos d'une affaire. C'était un tel honneur.

- Sherlock, on va s'en occuper tous les deux, d'accord. Peu importe ce qui arrive, on sera ensemble. On ne sait pas encore quoi que ce soit de certain, okay. On va trouver un moyen de comprendre tout cela, je te le jure.

Sherlock acquiesça. John vit dans son regard qu'il était réellement effrayé.

John posa sa main sur le bras de Sherlock et le pressa doucement.

- Je suis content que tu m'aies dit cela, Sherlock. Je veux t'aider. Et, laisse-moi te dire, ce sentiment de confiance que tu me fais ressentir en ce moment est juste incroyable.

John regarda Sherlock, ses yeux remplis d'amour.

Mais, Sherlock eut une réaction plus qu'inattendue : il rigola, ironiquement.

John était perplexe.

- Je me disais la même chose à ton propos… Pourquoi à la base m'as-tu fait confiance ? Ta psy disait que tu avais des problèmes de confiance. Pourtant, tu m'as fait confiance en à peine une minute.

John était de plus en plus perplexe. Sherlock avait l'habitude de sauter du coq à l'âne. Et John comprenait que Sherlock avait besoin de parler de quelque chose d'autre que de M, Moriarty, et de filiation. Il avait accepté de donner une grande part de lui-même, cette nuit-là. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Alors, John répondit de bon cœur parce qu'il voulait le lui donner.

- Eh bien, Sherlock, tu étais si incroyable avec toutes tes déductions… J'étais stupéfait. Et, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai senti une sorte de connexion entre nous.

- Et quand on a emménagé ensemble, pourquoi es-tu resté malgré ma personnalité, malgré mon comportement ?

- Au contraire, j'étais bien trop heureux que tu acceptes de partager avec moi ta vie si extraordinaire, si incroyable.

- Sois honnête…

- Je le suis. Mais si je dois te dire toute la vérité, Sherlock. La chose que j'aime le plus à propos de toi c'est que tu me challenges. Chaque jour est un nouveau défi, une nouvelle épreuve dans le bon sens du terme. Tu me pousses à donner le meilleur de moi-même et je pense que c'est mutuel. C'est pourquoi nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. C'est pourquoi je suis resté et pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais partir…

Les mots de John étaient extraordinaires. Sherlock et lui étaient allongés sur le lit, se regardant intensément. Tout ce qu'il disait signifiait tellement pour Sherlock. Parce que de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver l'acceptation. Et John lui donnait cette acceptation dont il avait besoin, chaque jour, en tout temps.

Parce qu'il était complètement défoncé, la réaction de Sherlock fut assez différente de ce qu'elle aurait été normalement. Très différente.

Doucement, il tendit son index jusqu'aux lèvres de John. Puis, il fit le tour de sa bouche.

John ferma ses yeux. La sensation était incroyablement agréable.

- Sherlock, ne fais pas cela, s'il te plait, il murmura.

- Pourquoi, John ?

- Parce que ça ne signifie pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi.

- Tu ne sais pas cela.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu m'as dit que tu étais incapable de ressentir.

- Et tu n'as pas envie de profiter de mon manque d'inhibition.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Bien sûr que je te tente.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, Sherlock.

- Pour moi non plus. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait que de t'embrasser.

- Sans sentiments…

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne ressentais rien du tout.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

- Je ne comprends pas bien, John…

- J'en ai vraiment envie mais pour de vrai. Je veux que tu le veuilles autant que moi, de la même façon. Pas comme une expérimentation. Mais parce que tu pourras admettre, du plus profond de ton cœur et pas de ton esprit, que tu m'aimes.

Sherlock fit la moue, ses yeux toujours fixés sur John.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, Sherlock.

- Je le fais exprès.

- Je le sais bien et ça me tue parce que tout ce que je désire, c'est de toucher tes superbes lèvres avec les miennes.

John toucha les lèvres de Sherlock et laissa son doigt dessus.

- Je veux les lécher, les sucer, tout faire avec…

- A vrai dire, John, ce que tu me dis me fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Un frisson ou quelque chose comme cela. Comme dans la voiture, tu sais.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Quand j'avais besoin de fumer. J'ai laissé tomber ma cigarette exprès. Je voulais sentir le goût de tes lèvres dans ma bouche. Quand tu as pris ma cigarette dans ta bouche, c'était exquis. Je voulais te demander de m'embrasser mais ça n'avait pas l'air très approprié. De toute façon, juste ton goût sur la cigarette valait le coup.

John frissonna puis sourit.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, John.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Ce n'est qu'un sourire d'espoir. Parce que quand tu es comme cela, je sais que tu peux apprendre comment ressentir.

- En tout cas, s'il y a une personne qui est capable de me l'apprendre, c'est bien toi, John… Alors, embrasse-moi.

- J'ai plutôt une question pour toi : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé toutes les fois où tu as fait un pas vers moi, comme dans la voiture par exemple. Je veux dire, dans ta tête, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, mon cerveau m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ces choses-là, que je n'en avais pas le droit. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être à ma place au sein de mon propre corps, de ne plus être en adéquation avec moi-même.

- Donc, comment penses-tu que tu te sentiras dans quelques heures quand tu ne seras plus défoncé et que tu réaliseras qu'on s'est embrassé ?

- Je pense que mon cerveau voudra probablement me tuer.

- Et donc tu reprendras de la drogue ?

- Très certainement.

- Donc tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas t'embrasser.

- Dans ce cas, redis-moi à quel point tu en as envie. J'aime quand tu me dis des choses pareilles.

Sherlock finit ses mots sur un bâillement.

- Sherlock, je crois que tu es fatigué et que tu as besoin de dormir.

- Juste un effet secondaire… Ça passera dans quelques minutes. Continue à parler.

- Je ne pense pas. Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir.

John quitta le lit. Il en fit le tour jusqu'à être du côté de Sherlock. Avant de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock attrapa son bras.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Tu peux dormir avec moi.

- Est-ce une proposition, Sherlock ?

- Juste un fait.

- Dis-moi : est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?

- En train de m'endormir, répondit Sherlock en fermant ses yeux.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Reste… pour ton propre bien !

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient suppliants. John savait qu'il ne pouvait lui en demander davantage. Il était défoncé après tout et puis de toute façon, c'était déjà un bon début.

Après qu'il se soit mis en pyjama, John retourna dans le lit, près de Sherlock. Il se glissa sous la couverture, puis se rapprocha davantage de son ami.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, John, s'il te plait.

Bien sûr, John le fit. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient clos. Il semblait si jeune, comme ça, dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi comment tu m'aimes, John.

Et bien sûr, John le fit.

Même si c'était difficile pour John de gérer cette situation, avec ses propres sentiments, John savait que cela valait le coup. Il ne pouvait pas surcharger Sherlock de ses propres sentiments parce que sa façon de réprimer ses émotions était vraiment très enfantine. C'était de toute façon plus facile de réprimer et supprimer ses sentiments que d'apprendre à les comprendre, les expliquer et les accepter.

John savait que le chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter avec Sherlock serait compliqué, fatiguant et vraiment dur à gérer. D'un autre côté, John se sentait excité à l'idée de prendre cette voie avec Sherlock. Faire quoi que ce soit avec Sherlock était excitant. Et cela vous apportait tellement plus que ce que vous attendiez ou laissiez dans le processus.

Oui, leur voyage prévoyait d'être aussi bien incroyable qu'inattendu…

**The End**

…

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécié et suivi cette histoire.

Je vous invite à suivre la suite du Mystère du Toit Vide afin de découvrir les secrets du passé de Sherlock.

_À venir bientôt :_

**M comme Moran**

Le mystérieux M. court toujours, prêt à abattre ses cartes. Sherlock et John sont plus décidés que jamais à le combattre. Où cette affaire va-t-elle les mener ? John a fait une promesse à Sherlock. Il va lui apprendre à laisser parler son cœur. Mais en sont-ils tous les deux capables ? Cette enquête va forcer les deux hommes à retourner sur les traces du passé de Sherlock. Un voyage qui leur apportera autant de surprises que de réponses à propos des origines du détective.


End file.
